hetalia: la gran boda
by bastionkirkland
Summary: "sean todos ustedes invitados a la gran boda del año, en el mundo..." enredos amorosos, peleas, y demas, Aqui! aparicion especial de los germanicos baviera, sajonia y demás estados alemanes
1. deseas casarte conmigo?

**Nota del autor: **hay una película hindú similar llamada "la boda" bastante interesante por cierto, que narra los detalles de una boda hindú, teniendo por trasfondo la historia de dos familias, y hay muchas películas cómicas sobre ese estilo. Será algo parecido, y harán su aparición absolutamente todos los germánicos (Prusia, Sajonia, Baviera, Wurtemberg, Westfalia y los gemelos Sweschlig-Holstein), más las demás naciones oficiales que no han tenido aparición en ningún fanfic en español (Luxemburgo, los demás germánicos aparte de Prusia y Alemania, Tailandia, Macao, algunos de los africanos, y etc.), latín Hetalia (Colombia, ecuador, Venezuela, chile, argentina y Perú), los oficiales de Hetalia, los itálicos (la península itálica: san marino, Italia del norte, Italia del sur, ciudad del vaticano y seborga), los oceánicos (Australia y Nueva Zelanda), muchas micro naciones y micro estados (entre ellos Hutt river, el reino Gay y lésbico de las islas del coral y vikesland, estos dos propiedad de Annih entre otros) y los OOC que he creado a lo largo del tiempo (R. Checa, R. Eslovaca, Malta e Indonesia creados especialmente para el fic).

**Nota sobre las parejas**: principalmente GER/ITA durante todo el fic. Posibles pairings crack, pero principalmente los tradicionales (excepto US/UK).

Lo nombres de los OOC y de los germánicos oficiales son:

Serenísima republica de san marino: Fabriccio Vargas

Estado de la ciudad del vaticano: Gabrielle Vargas

Principado de Seborga (micro nación no reconocida): Benedetto Vargas o "Benny"

Sajonia: Klaus Bielschmitchd

Baviera: Bastian Bielschmitchd

Sweschlig y Holstein: Hans y Gunther Bielschmitchd

Wurtemberg: Alphonse Bielschmitchd

Norte del rin-Westfalia: Greta Bielschmitchd.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, latin Hetalia a sus creadores, las micro naciones mencionadas le pertenecen a Aniih, y vaticano, malta, Eslovaquia, R. Checa y Hutt river si son míos.

**Capítulo I: Declaración de matrimonio.**

La casa de Alemania estaba rebosante de vida en ese lindo y claro día de primavera. En el jardín, estaban insólitamente reunidos los demás hermanos de Alemania, junto con los de Italia, charlando amenamente, jugando con los tres perros de Alemania, mientras este estaba en la parrilla asando las piezas de carne y el wurst. Romano atosigaba constantemente a Alemania, diciéndole que esa no era la forma correcta de asar una carne, mientras vaticano, vestido con una sencilla camisa blanca holgada, pantalones negros, sin clergyman, descalzo y con una sencilla cruz de plata leía distraídamente un libro, mientras tomaba el sol. Sajonia, Prusia, San Marino y Wurtemberg jugaban alegremente con pistolas de agua correteando tontamente por el jardín en pantaloneta a excepción de Sajonia que usaba una camiseta blanca ya de por sí muy mojada y una pañoleta, mientras que Baviera estaba trepado a la rama de un árbol, recostado con tranquilidad mirando la inmensidad del cielo azul claro mientras escuchaba "Tristán e Isolda" de Wagner por los auriculares de su IPhone. Los gemelos por su parte estaban concentrados jugando una extraña mezcla de strip póker y ajedrez (strip chess), quedando Sweschlig en ropa interior, mientras que Holstein aun conservaba la camiseta y el bóxer, y entre tanto seborga no cesaba de acosar a Westfalia, mientras que la chica de trenzas rubias no hacía más que rechazar al italiano del peculiar rizo.

Italia por su parte, estaba al lado de Alemania, ayudándole a asar las piezas de carne del asado, mientras los demás hacían, alejando a romano de Alemania. Los dos parecían muy cariñosos, casi como si fuesen un matrimonio más, al cual solo le faltaba la argolla de compromiso.

—Tiempo fuera, tiempo fuera, ya no quiero más —se quejaba Fabriccio mientras el alemán de abundante cabellera dorada y el albino no cesaban de lanzarle otro chorro de agua.

— ¿Paramos, Gilbert? —le pregunta Sajonia a Prusia.

—el asombroso yo no desea parar. —Respondió el prusiano— ¿y tú qué piensas, Al?

Wurtemberg no respondió sino que atinó directamente a la pantaloneta de Prusia, la cual quedó completamente empapada.

—Esa es mi respuesta —respondió el alemán de cabello rubio platinado socarronamente.

Siguieron jugando con las pistolas de agua en el patio, mojando aún más a san marino, el cual se escondía de los tres alemanes.

—No digas que estoy aquí, Gabriel —le rogó san marino.

Gabriel sonrió infantilmente, mientras se levantaba de su silla diciéndole a los tres alemanes, delatando a su hermano quien estaba escondido detrás de su silla.

—si buscaban a la serenísima republica de san marino, aquí está a mi lado.

Los tres corren y mojan a San marino y a su vez mojan al vaticano, mientras este algo ofuscado les dice.

—Yo no estaba jugando, ¿por qué me atacan?

—Por delator, Gabriel —le responde Sajonia — yo nunca haría eso.

—Mira quién habla, el fiel y leal Klaus —respondió el prusiano con socarronería.

Wurtemberg sabía que esos dos empezarían a pelear y armar escándalo, había días en los que sencillamente Prusia deseaba ver muerto a Sajonia y otros días en los que eran amigos de toda el alma. Ambos eran así, orgullosos, excéntricos, tercos, solo los diferenciaba dos cosas: el frondoso y largo cabello de Sajonia (que a muchos les recordaba al abuelo Germania) y que Sajonia nunca tenia arranques de narcisismo como Prusia.

—Ve~ el almuerzo está servido —canturrea Italia del norte mientras Alemania le ayudaba a servir los platos con piezas de carne y algunas patatas con ensalada y aderezos.

—Tenía hambre, al fin el idiota de mi hermano y el macho-patatas terminaron de cocinar —rezongó Romano algo molesto.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa que estaba ubicada en el jardín. La mesa tenía servidas ensaladas, una fuente de pasta, la carne asada, cerveza bávara de excelente calidad (cortesía de Baviera), puré de patata, vinos y alguno que otro jugo de naranja. Vaticano, Sajonia, Prusia, Wurtemberg y San Marino se secan con una toalla, mientras Sweschlig y Holstein se visten a la carrera con una camiseta y pantaloneta y Baviera por su parte bajaba de un salto la rama en la que estaba, dirigiéndose a la mesa en donde estaba. Seborga, al oír que el almuerzo ya estaba, cesó de acosar a Westfalia, y la chica al menos pudo tomarse un pequeño respiro.

Todos se dirigían hacia la mesa, y se disponían a comer pero vaticano los para a todos en seco.

—Por el amor de dios, primero hay que bendecir la mesa y agradecer a dios como buenos cristianos que somos.

Todos miraban entonces a Gabriel, el cual pretendía iniciar la oración, pero sin embargo decide no hacerla, cediéndole el derecho al "dueño de casa".

—Alemania, sería bueno que tú lo hicieras, como nuestro anfitrión sería correcto que tú bendijeses la mesa.

— ¿yo?

—Sí, tu, Ludwig —contestó Gabriel amablemente, mirándolo por encima de sus lentes. Era extraño, Gabriel con frecuencia era amargado en extremo, "la pareja ideal para suiza" como había dicho romano alguna vez. Y la forma en la que trataba a Alemania era de forma amable y benévola, no con la fría indiferencia de antes.

Alemania agachó la cabeza y empezó a orar de forma simple y sencilla, pero a la vez emotiva.

—te damos gracias señor por todos los dones que nos das, por esta excelente comida, y te doy gracias señor por Italia. Sin él, no sé qué haría. Él es la luz de mi vida.

Todos, inclusive Gabriel sabían que las palabras del alemán eran sinceras.

Después de haber comido el almuerzo, y mientras todos (bueno, no todos, Gabriel solo bebía jugo de naranja y de cuando en cuando vino) bebían cerveza, Ludwig, quien lucía simplemente una camisilla negra y una pantaloneta completamente descalzo, en medio del relajado y fresco jardín, poniendo en tierra una rodilla, y con una pequeña caja, le dice a un perplejo Italia.

—Feliciano Vargas… ¿deseas casarte conmigo?

Al abrir la caja un pequeño anillo, con incrustaciones de diamantes se deja entrever.

Todos, inclusive Sajonia estaban perplejos frente a la declaración de matrimonio del alemán. Los italianos miraban atentamente la escena, sabían que Ludwig no dejaba nada al azar, no por nada los habían invitado a todos (si, a todas las naciones italianas) a un día de campo y asado en la casa del alemán.

Italia estaba en shock. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas a un punto inconcebible. La tensión se palpaba en el aire, esperando la respuesta.

—Yo,… yo… —intentó modular palabra Feliciano, mas no podía— Acepto —dijo por fin, para luego desmayarse de la impresión, cayendo en los brazos de Alemania que lo sostenía vivamente preocupado.

— ¡QUE LE HICISTE, BASTARDO PATATAS! —gritó romano consternado, mientras junto con vaticano lo llevaban en hombros hacia el interior de la casa.

Gabriel, entre preocupado y algo ofuscado no sabía que decir. Simplemente deseaba reservarse sus opiniones para sí, y con el paso del tiempo había aprendido que aunque dijera insistentemente que era incorrecto, lo harían (en especial romano). No podía contradecir a la felicidad de todos sus hermanos.

Los italianos estaban todos reunidos en el cuarto en el que estaba Italia, el cual estaba todo inconsciente reposando en la cama.

—sé que nosotros estamos igual de impresionados que Feliciano, pero él aceptó, así que hay que empezar a planificar la boda— afirma Gabriel.

—IDIOTA, él está desmayado y tú pensando en bodas, casamentero de mierda —contesto Romano irritado.

—respétame Lovino o sabes lo que te puedo hacer

—Mira como tiemblo…

—YA BASTA, CAZZO! —Gritó san marino encolerizado— No ven lo que ha pasado con veneciano, y ustedes pensando en bodas.

El pequeño san marino a veces tenía el temple para calmar a Gabriel y a Lovino. Feliciano por su parte, empezaba a reaccionar.

—Vee…~ que paso,.. En donde estoy…

—Estás en el cuarto del macho-patatas, Hermanito —exclamó Lovino malhumorado— debió de haber sido el sol.

—Lovino, mentir es pecado— le respondió Gabriel a modo de advertencia.

—Está bien, está bien, el macho patatas te pidió matrimonio y tu aceptaste, cazzo! —reaccionó Lovino diciéndolo todo malhumorado.

—que…

Sin embargo, Feliciano, con una tremula sonrisa les dice a sus hermanos.

—quiero casarme en 5 días.

— ¡¿5 DIAS? —gritan todos consternados. Era muy corto tiempo para planear, organizar y coordinar una boda, los invitados, el bufete, la fiesta, la luna de miel, todo eso.

—Por el amor de dios, Veneciano, 5 días es un tiempo muy corto para planear una boda —le replico Gabriel

—concuerdo con el bastardo, tú te mereces una boda por lo grande —le dijo.

—está bien, dejémoslo en siete.

Entre tanto, afuera los germánicos estaban reunidos en la sala, mientras Alemania no cesaba de caminar de un lado a otro, golpeando con fuerza la puerta de su cuarto.

—QUIERO VER A ITALIA AHORA MISMO! —gritaba el alemán enloquecido, preocupado por el italiano.

Seborga salió por un momento respondiéndole al alemán.

—no podemos abrirte, estamos en conclave familiar.

— ¿Qué DEMONIOS es eso?

Seborga cerró con un portazo la puerta.

Los germánicos por su parte, no cesaban de felicitar a Alemania por haberse atrevido a confesarle sus sentimientos a Italia.

—felicidades, West, Hasta que al fin te decidiste. —le dice Prusia, abrazando fraternalmente a Alemania.

—Coincido contigo Prusia, felicidades—afirmó Sajonia uniéndose al abrazo fraternal.

Westfalia por su parte, se acercó a felicitar a su hermano menor.

—Ahhh, el pequeño Alemania se nos casa… me siento tan feliz —Westfalia abrazó a Alemania y lo besó en la frente de forma tierna.

Posteriormente, los italianos salen del cuarto, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si tuvieran algo entre manos.

—Alemania, si quieres ver a Italia, entra al cuarto ahora —le ordena san marino con una amplia sonrisa.

El alemán rápidamente se dirigió a su cuarto, encerrándose junto a Italia. Gabriel, como el mayor de todos los Vargas se apresta a intervenir, frente al mayor de los Bielschmitchd: Gilbert.

—Prusia, sé que hemos tenido diferencias pero tenemos que pensar en el bienestar de Alemania e Italia. Han esperado mucho por este momento, por lo que romano y yo hemos decidido hacer al margen nuestros… problemas.

—claro Vaticano, el asombroso yo también piensa lo mismo.

Luego, romano se apresta a intervenir comunicando la decisión que habían tomado todos los italianos.

—bene, bene, bene… Yo y mis hermanos hemos decidido organizar la boda de nuestro querido fratello Veneciano junto con ustedes. Por tanto, nosotros vamos a financiar la boda, la vamos a planificar, y todo eso.

—no, no Lovino. El asombroso yo y mis hermanos planificaremos la boda de West y todo eso.

Inmediatamente, los germánicos comienzan a discutir agriamente con los italianos a los gritos (excepción hecha en san marino, el cual parecía fresco como una lechuga), sin embargo, el san marinense en un arranque de Rabia les grita a ambos bandos

—CAZZO! DEJEN DE DISCUTIR POR ESTUPIDECES COMO ESAS, MALDITA SEA.

Al parecer en esa casa de locos, el único medio cuerdo era san marino.

Los gemelos, que compartían el mismo pensamiento que san marino sacaron de dios sabe dónde una pizarra y algo de tiza.

—Dejen de pelearse aunque sea un momento —dice Sweschlig

—Y piensen en Ludwig y Feliciano, en su felicidad —Agrega Holstein.

—Por tanto, si queremos que sean felices —vuelve a intervenir Sweschlig

—debemos de pensar en lo que les gustaría que hiciéramos para su boda. —interviene Holstein.

—Así que por tanto —dice de nuevo Sweschlig

—DEBEMOS DE TRABAJAR JUNTOS— Dicen los dos a coro.

Westfalia coincide con sus hermanos.

—No pudieron haberlo dicho mejor, chicos.

Los italianos se miraron entre todos perplejos. Gabriel había tenido presente un pequeño detalle, que nadie, ni siquiera los mismos germánicos habían tomado en cuenta.

—Gilbert, ¿Qué fecha es hoy?

—lunes 17.

—Ya sé por qué Feliciano nos pidió que fuera en 5 días.

Gabriel sabía que Feliciano tenía siempre presente la fecha en la que por primera vez había contraído abiertamente una alianza con Ludwig: el pacto de acero. Él sabía que todos los años cada 22 de mayo salía con Alemania a algún lado a recordar esa fecha en especial. Esa fecha era especial, demasiado especial para ambos. Debía ser el 22, no otro día.

—ellos no querrán ceder en cuanto a fechas, va a ser el 22 o nada.

—Está bien, será el 22 —exclamó Prusia con desgana.

Después de haber acordado la fecha, empezaron a distribuirse las tareas correspondientes a la planeación de la boda. Baviera intervino esta vez, puesto que se había quedado en silencio oyendo todo lo que decían sus hermanos y sus futuros cuñados.

—ya que todo está dicho, es hora de decir quien hace que.

Con parquedad impasible apuntó la logística que se necesitaría para la boda.

"_transporte"_

"_alimentación"_

"_invitados"_

"_ceremonia"_

"_música"_

"_luna de miel"_

"_varios"_

Después de eso, comienza una eterna discusión sobre quién hace qué, en especial de parte de Prusia, quien dice que "él puede hacerlo todo". San Marino, como buen juez ecuánime vuelve a atajarlos a todos.

—MALEDIZIONE, CALLENSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ, QUE NO DEJAN OIR A BAVIERA.

El bávaro con esa misma parquedad, vuelve e interviene.

—por lo visto, ustedes no saben ni siquiera ponerse de acuerdo en planificar una boda. Simplemente definamos quien hace mejor qué y lo asignamos a esa tarea.

Vaticano intervino, tembloroso.

—bueno… naturalmente puedo encargarme de la ceremonia, no solo porque soy el vaticano, sino también porque he oficiado ya bodas de ese estilo.

Recordaba con desagrado y algo de escalofrío el matrimonio entre Antonio y Roderich quinientos años atrás. Eso fue un circo digno de una videograbación por parte de Hungría.

Alphonse decide intervenir, en respaldo del italiano.

—Yo le puedo ayudar a Gabriel, Ludwig es mitad luterano y yo soy pastor luterano, además de que podemos hacer como hicieron Grecia y España con sus reyes.

—no me hables de esa herejía, Wurtemberg, y lo que hicieron ellos es diferente a lo que nosotros haremos.

—Respeta a Alphonse —amenazó seriamente Gilbert—, tú no eres precisamente una blanca paloma.

Baviera, notando los ánimos caldeados calma a su hermano y a la santa sede.

—por favor, no entremos en polémicas religiosas ahora.

Ecuánimemente apuntó en la pizarra.

"_ceremonia: Gabriel y Alphonse se encargaran, si no se matan primero"_

Luego, siguieron con el siguiente punto.

—el transporte de los novios, los invitados, las cosas, ¿Quién se puede encargar de eso?

San marino intervino de nuevo.

—Malta y yo podemos ayudar.

—No me hagas reír, Fabriccio, eres un enclave y ese cejón bastardo no es de fiar —criticó romano al oír a su hermano menor decir eso y mencionar el nombre del maltés.

—Pero yo al menos me llevo bien con Renato.

Baviera interviene de nuevo:

—Entonces puede ayudarlos Westfalia —dice con serenidad parca mientras posteriormente se dirige hacia su hermana— Greta, ¿estás de acuerdo?

—claro que sí, Bastian.

"_transporte: Fabriccio, Greta y posiblemente Renato Kirkland. Pero si alguno de los dos llega a hacerle algo a Greta, lo mato y lo tiro al lago stanberg_1_"_

El aludido sintió un horrendo escalofrío al leer lo que apuntó el bávaro, mientras que Baviera destilaba un aura oscura igual de intimidante a la de Rusia, el cual sonreía de forma despreocupada haciéndolo ver más siniestro.

(NOTA DEL AUTOR:** Baviera es medio yandere**)

Siguieron asignando tareas. Baviera posteriormente habló sobre la música de la fiesta.

—quien entre ustedes puede escoger la música de la fiesta, la ceremonia y todo eso.

—Puedo ser yo —dijo Seborga.

Romano rió estruendosamente.

—tu, de la música, —expresó el italosureño enjugándose las lágrimas de risa— no me hagas reír.

Seborga, enfurecido se abalanza sobre su hermano intentándolo golpear, mientras vaticano y San marino lo atajan.

—dejemos el asunto en que yo y roderich nos encargaremos de la música, y de contactar con los correspondientes artistas que quieran cantar en la fiesta —dijo Baviera.

—Ay no, no metamos al señorito podrido en la logística —se quejó Prusia.

Baviera lo miró macabramente, Prusia a veces le temía más a su hermano que a Rusia. Y él sabia las razones claramente.

— ¿quieres nadar en el lago Stanberg, Prusia? —le dijo Baviera todo relajado, pero con un timbre de voz siniestro.

—Bueno, dejemos que tú y el señorito podrido se encarguen de la música.

—prometo no decepcionarlos.

"_música: roderich y Bastian se encargarán de contactar y contratar los músicos y cantantes que se requieran, de una forma U OTRA"._

—Borra eso bastardo, me da cosa —dijo romano asustado.

—no lo hare, así está bien.

(nota del autor: **Baviera de verdad da mucho miedo**)

Haciendo al margen el yanderismo de Baviera, siguieron repartiendo las tareas. Esta vez Sajonia tomó la palabra.

—Bueno, lo de los invitados podría encargárselo a Prusia y a sus amigos, lo mismo de las invitaciones.

—con respecto a eso, podemos ayudar. Estonia nos puede ayudar con el diseño y la seguridad de las invitaciones —alude Sweschleig.

—Mi hermano tiene razón, Sajonia —añade Holstein— tenemos que evitar que se cuelen los que no queremos que vayan.

"_invitaciones: Edward y los gemelos se encargarán del diseño y la seguridad de las invitaciones" _

"_invitados: Gilbert y Klaus se encargarán de repartir las invitaciones"_

Los gemelos eran unos artistas consumados, Gunther era un heraldista muy talentoso, mientras que el talento de Hans era la caligrafía. Además de ser excelentes en la informática.

Solo quedaban por asignar lo de la comida, los varios como el vestido de novia, el alojamiento de los invitados, la luna de miel de Italia, la lista de regalos.

—bien, solo nos queda lo de varios. Eso se lo podríamos dejar a Benny y a Lovino, Greta les puede colaborar con los vestidos de Ludwig y Feliciano, mientras que Lovino y Gilbert se pueden encargar de la comida.

—Francis cocina mejor que yo —interviene Prusia— podemos hacer que cocine el buffet de la fiesta

—No sería mala idea, si Francis no fuera UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO— dijo vaticano bastante sarcástico.

Baviera interviene nuevamente.

—puede ser, puede ser, pero al menos yo puedo ayudar a mantenerlo a raya. —Agrega Baviera sombrío— si se atreve a propasarse con alguien, de seguro lo encontraran "nadando plácidamente" en algún lago.

—deja tus macabras analogías, Bastian— exclamó Prusia.

Baviera escribió entonces en el pizarrón:

"_comida, alojamientos, vestidos de los novios, pasajes de la luna de miel y demás detalles: Lovino, Benedetto, Gilbert y Francis. Si el francés pervertido se atreve a hacer algo, lo pondremos a raya" _

(NOTA DEL AUTOR: **Baviera me da Yuyú…**)

Posteriormente todos después de haber logrado concluir la repartición de las tareas que tendrían que hacer para esa larga semana, se dispusieron a sacar a Alemania y a Italia del cuarto, para que opinaran sobre las disposiciones para su futura boda.

Gabriel y Gilbert se dirigieron a la habitación de Alemania, encontrando a Feliciano y Ludwig durmiendo dulcemente abrazados, sin ningún atisbo de maldad o perversión. Los dos querían hablar con sus hermanos menores sobre los planes de boda, lo que tenían pensado, mas no era el momento.

Cerraron con sumo cuidado la puerta, mientras bajaban al primer piso y a la sala, dejando descansar a la futura pareja.

—que dijeron.

—Están muy cansados, así que lo mejor es dejarlos dormir —dijo Gabriel a modo de advertencia.

De hecho, ya eran más de las 8:00 PM. El día había sido muy agotador, todos necesitaban descansar.

Al día siguiente, Alemania se despertaba como siempre temprano. Aspiró dulcemente el olor de Italia, el cual dormía aun abrazado de él. Con sumo cuidado y delicadeza se desprende los brazos del italiano, para luego levantarse y darle un dulce beso en la frente.

—_guten tag, Mein kleine Italien _(buenos días, mi pequeño Italia) le dijo con suavidad.

—_buongiorno, mi piccolo Alemania _(buenos días, mi pequeño Alemania) le respondió el italiano algo atarantado pero de forma melosa y dulce.

Bajó al primer piso de su casa, encontrándose con un cuadro inverosímil, divertido, y podría decirse que algo dulce y tierno: Sus hermanos, durmiendo con los hermanos de su prometido italiano, algunos recostados sobre otros y otros incluso abrazados: Romano, al lado de Baviera en la poltrona, Sajonia, quien estaba recostado en el pecho de San marino en el piso, mientras una mano abrazaba a seborga, vaticano prácticamente acostado al lado de Prusia en el sofá mientras este inadvertidamente abrazaba al italiano en medio del sueño, Seborga con una mano de Sajonia mientras los gemelos estaban cada uno a un lado de Seborga quedando este en la mitad, mientras que el muy puritano Wurtemberg estaba abrazado de una forma poco fraternal y muy cariñosa con su hermana Westfalia en la silla mecedora.

Sonrió. Quizás con el tiempo, Italia y Alemania sería una gran familia.

1 La referencia al lago Stanberg se debe a la misteriosa muerte del rey Ludwig II de Baviera, el cual había sido declarado demente y había sido enclaustrado en el "schloss Neuwaischtein", recien terminado. Su cuerpo fue hallado flotando en el lago, junto al de su médico días después de su desaparición.


	2. los primeros prepapativos

**Capítulo 2: 5 días para la boda, empezaron los preparativos**

Todos se despertaron algo abrumados por la noticia del dia anterior. Después de haber nombrado los comités correspondientes para la planificación de la boda, empezaron a llamar frenéticamente a casas de banquetes, músicos y demás para la futura boda. Alemania al enterarse de lo que pensaban hacer sus hermanos junto con los hermanos de Italia, intentó atajarlo mas no podía. Pero valoraba lo que estaban haciendo Gabriel, Gilbert y Klaus.

"_soy afortunado de tener a estos hermanos"_ pensó Alemania.

Si, sus hermanos podían ser insoportables (Sajonia), ególatras (Prusia), intransigentes (Wurtemberg), extremadamente sensibles (Westfalia), raros (Los gemelos Sweschlig-Holstein), incluso inspirar miedo (Baviera), pero en fin de cuentas eran su familia, la única familia que conocía desde su tierna infancia.

Pensó a su vez en los hermanos de Italia, y no pudo evitar compararlos. Estaban Gabriel y Alphonse: correctos hasta donde el sabia, intransigentes, demasiado moralistas, pero en fin de cuentas los dos habían sido educados así. Wurtemberg era pastor en san Lucas, una iglesia luterana, y fue en su casa en la que se dio origen al luteranismo, del cual era pastor. Vaticano era la sede, la cátedra de san pedro, el asiento del vicario de cristo en la tierra.

Luego, estaban Klaus y Lovino. Los dos eran de temperamento explosivo, algo intransigentes, tercos, obstinados. Sajonia nunca cedía fácilmente frente a nada. Romano era precisamente igual.

(Nota del autor:** si, Sajonia es Tsundere**)

Seguían en ese orden Fabriccio y Bastian. Los dos tenían una cualidad: la conciliación. Ambos podían ser bastante conciliadores, excelentes mediadores en medio de las terribles disputas familiares. Cuando él se enfrentaba en contra de Prusia, o Prusia en contra de Sajonia, o Sajonia contra los gemelos, o los gemelos contra él, o todos contra él y viceversa, el siempre surgía como el negociador ecuánime que era. Las únicas diferencias eran en su estilo: San marino acallaba a todos a los gritos casi de forma violenta y abrupta, mientras que Baviera lo hacía lento, pausado, de forma serena y tranquila, y la macabra afición de Baviera por asfixiar a la gente en el agua cuando algo o alguien no le agradaba para nada.

Y por último estaban los gemelos y Seborga. Ellos dos no tenían punto de comparación.

Entre tanto, todos los germánicos y los italianos estaban ya en la cocina desayunando algo de café con algunos pastelillos, huevos con tocino, mientras Sajonia tomaba un vaso de jugo de naranja de la jarra que había en la nevera de la casa del alemán. Podría decirse que era un bonito cuadro familiar verlos allí, todos juntos, seguro que al viejo Germania le hubiese gustado.

—buenos días West, casi que no te despiertas —le dijo Sajonia a modo de saludo

(nota del autor: **Sajonia también le dice west a Alemania**)

—Buenos dias, _Saschsen _—Respondió Alemania algo atarantado — ¿Cómo pasaron todos la noche?

—algo incomodos por dormir en tu sala, pero estamos bien.

Luego, Alemania aludió sobre la reunión que tuvieron entre ellos la noche anterior. Sin embargo Sajonia le pregunto.

—este… Ludwig, ¿hiciste algo con Italia anoche?

— ¿algo como qué?

—Ya sabes... _algo_—replico Sajonia algo incómodo.

—tú sabes que amo a Italia y por eso lo respeto, por eso no me he atrevido aun a hacer _algo_ con él—respondió Alemania molesto.

De hecho, Gabriel le había puesto una condición a Ludwig para que saliese con Feliciano: que lo respetara y que no hiciesen cosas indebidas, y aunque los dias pasaban, y el sentía a veces que quería amarlo en toda su expresión, no quería que Feliciano se desilusionase de él o en su defecto que los hermanos de su prometido se pusiesen en su contra.

Sin embargo, siguieron hablando sobre los detalles de la boda. Prusia, el cual estaba en pantuflas, leyendo _der spiegel_ tranquilamente le dice.

—dejen de discutir ya, por el amor de dios que no dejan leer la prensa del asombroso yo.

Gabriel estaba llamando por teléfono a algunos amigos de Ludwig que quizás pudiesen colaborar. Sabía que el japonés podría ayudarle mucho junto en cuanto a los gustos de Feliciano y Ludwig. Quien no los conocía mejor que Kiku Honda.

**Tokio, Japón, esa misma mañana.**

Un japonés de unos aparentemente 22 años estaba en la casa, leyendo unos cuantos libros de manga, mientras el griego que estaba allí al lado estaba recostado sobre él. Entre tanto, _Tama_, el gato del japonés dormía al lado de _Zeus_, el gato del griego, el cual estaba igual de somnoliento que su amo. El helado estaba a medio comer, ya que Japón lo estaba compartiendo con Grecia, el cual había decidido ir a Japón a pasar una breve temporada, debido a su enfermedad. Japón lo atendía como podía, pero a veces las secuelas de la crisis griega eran muy evidentes.

Luego cerró el libro de manga, (Shojo, no malpiensen), llevando a Grecia con dificultad hacia su cama para que pudiese dormir tranquilo.

Inmediatamente, empieza a repiquetear el teléfono.

—aló.

—_Ciao_, Kiku, soy Gabriel

—ah,… vaticano-san, que gusto es para mí el que me llame a estas horas (eran cerca de las 9:00 de la noche en Tokio)

—Por hoy dejemos todas esas formalidades, _¿capisci?_

—Claro, Gabriel-san —responde el japonés— ¿Cuál es el motivo de su llamada?

—veras, es que mi hermano y Ludwig se… casan… y necesitamos tu ayuda.

El japonés sonrió. Ya era hora de que ese par sentara cabeza.

—no sé si pueda, Gabriel-san —respondió el japonés— usted sabe que tengo a Heracles-san aquí en mi casa y lo estoy cuidando, la crisis económica lo está afectando bastante.

El griego nota que el japonés estaba hablando con el hermano mayor de Italia sobre una boda. Se levantó, cubierto por una manta, y con la cara algo pálida le dice al japonés.

—No te preocupes por mí, Japón. Puedo cuidarme solo, ve con tus amigos.

—Pero… Heracles-san, su salud…

—ya pasara, Kiku. —Le replicó el griego— pero no se celebra una boda todos los dias.

Japón aun tenía sus dudas. Sin embargo, lo pensó y decidió asistir.

—acepto. Tomaré todas las medidas necesarias para que Grecia no se quede tan solo, e inmediatamente viajare a la casa de Alemania para ver en que puedo colaborar.

—Gracias, Japón.

—De nada, Vaticano-san —respondió el japonés— envíele a Italia-kun y a Alemania-san mis más sinceras felicitaciones.

**Mientras tanto, en la casa de Alemania...**

Austria había arribado a la casa, junto con Baviera. Este llevaba dos memorias USB, llenas de música, mientras que los gemelos estaban en el estudio de Alemania, junto con estonia diseñando las invitaciones para la boda. Lovino y Gilbert estaban preparando unos cuantos platillos de muestra, mientras que Vaticano y Wurtemberg estaban discutiendo sobre si usar el rito tridentino católico, o el rito luterano, o el rito romano para oficiar la boda. Renato, el maltés había también llegado a la casa, con una amplia sonrisa, dispuesto a colaborar e inmediatamente Fabriccio y Greta empezaron a coordinar todo lo correspondiente al transporte de los novios y las cosas que se necesitaran, y Lovino estaba hablando por teléfono con varios diseñadores para ver quién podía hacerle el vestido de "novia" a su hermano menor. Mientras sus hermanos estaban en la casa, arreglando y coordinando todo a la carrera, Alemania e Italia estaban allí, en el jardín, hablando calmadamente sobre la lista de regalos y las personas a las que invitarían.

La casa de Alemania era un absoluto caos.

Kiku llegó a eso de las 4:00 pm a la casa de Alemania.

—_Konnichiwa, minna-san _(buenos dias a todos)—dijo Japón a modo de saludo.

—Buenos dias —respondieron todos al tiempo.

Gilbert por su parte, había dejado de lado el periódico, mientras actualizaba por Black****** su blog, con unas graciosas fotos de Wurtemberg peleando con vaticano,

"_mi hermano se casa, y el asombroso yo se siente feliz por eso, pero ¿con este par se podrá sacar adelante la boda de west?"_

La entrada de blog no tardó en tener más de 1000 comentarios, en twitter la boda de Italia y Alemania no tardó en ser trending topic, la noticia se estaban regando como pólvora por toda internet.

Mientras tanto, Kiku leía en el pizarrón tranquilamente lo que habían definido la noche anterior. Al parecer, en medio de la emoción habían olvidado un pequeño detalle: el lugar, tanto de la ceremonia como de la boda.

—etto… Prusia-san… creo que han olvidado de un pequeño detalle.

Japón apuntó de forma clara en el pizarrón:

"_¿Dónde será el sitio para la boda?"_

Prusia quedó de piedra, así que llamó a todos sus hermanos, (excepto a Alemania e Italia quienes aún estaban en el jardín hablando sobre el futuro que les esperaría después de la boda) y a los hermanos de Veneciano a los gritos.

—BOLA DE IDIOTAS, NOS HEMOS OLVIDADO DE UN PEQUEÑO DETALLE— dijo Prusia a los gritos.

Todos, excepto Italia y Alemania, se dirigen con rapidez a la sala. Lovino y Francis los cuales tenían delantales de color aguamarina y verde claro se dirigen a la sala, mientras que Gabriel y Alphonse dejan los misales y los libros de oraciones para dirigirse a la sala, y Klaus y el resto dejaban lo que estaban haciendo después de oír al albino llamarlos.

—Que sucede Prusia, que pequeño detalle pasamos por alto— inquiere Wurtemberg.

Japón se decide intervenir, pero Austria se anticipa diciendo

—es sencillo, ustedes se pusieron a pensar en los preparativos de la boda cuando no sabían en dónde van a hacer la fiesta y la ceremonia — dijo Austria algo molesto— que tontos…

—NO ME DIGAS TONTO O TE ROMPO TU ARISTOCRATICO Y ESTIRADO HOCICO, DESGRACIADO —gritó Sajonia iracundo.

Austria y Sajonia se llevan bien, pero Sajonia no tolera una cosa: que le digan tonto. Baviera y Prusia detenían a la fuerza al chico de cabellera rubia, el cual pretendía matar a golpes al austriaco.

—cálmate Klaus, no le des gusto a Roderich —le dijo el bávaro suavemente al sajón— y tú, deberías ayudarnos en vez de criticar.

Bastian sencillamente era muy convincente.

No tardaron en comenzar a discutir sobre el lugar donde se oficiaría la ceremonia. La catedral de Berlín, la basílica de san pedro, el Reichstag, la plaza de la pottsdammerplatz, el Berlinerpark, eran las más claras opciones.

De nuevo los germánicos estaban encarnizadamente peleados con los italianos sobre el lugar en donde sería la ceremonia. Japón ya se sentía de por si incómodo con la agria discusión familiar, pero como buen japonés no debía de intervenir, por más incomodidad que sintiera.

—etto… yo…

—MALEDIZIONE, DEJEN HABLAR A JAPÓN —grita san marino encolerizado y cansado.

San marino si era bastante conciliador.

Prusia entre tanto actualizaba su Twitter por black*****

_awesome_preussen:_

"_discusión familiar, nadie se pone de acuerdo en nada: san marino nos ha mandado a callar a todos, ¡incluso a mí, al asombroso yo!"_

Anexo al tweet, envía una foto en la que se ven a todos los italianos agarrados contra los germánicos.

—Etto… como una opinión personal, sería bueno que la ceremonia se hiciera en una isla, cada vez que naufragábamos, Italia y Alemania podían encontrar algunos momentos de intimidad… a solas.

—a que te refieres con intimidad a solas, Kiku —le pregunta Gabriel de forma algo intimidante.

—Gabriel-san, no malpiense, no me refiero a ese tipo de intimidad.

Inmediatamente Westfalia se apresta a intervenir

— ¿por qué no les preguntamos a Alemania y a Italia en donde quieren que celebremos la ceremonia y la fiesta?

—Buena idea, Greta —afirmó Sajonia.

La chica se dirige hacia el jardín, en donde Alemania e Italia estaban sentados al pie del árbol, abrazados conversando, mientras él tenía un brazo rodeando a Italia, y con el otro apuntaba en una libreta la cual tenía apoyada en una de sus piernas. Feliciano estaba allí, diciéndole a Alemania sobre a quienes podía invitar, ya fueran los latinos, los africanos, los oceánicos, en fin.

—Ludwig, Feli… siento interrumpirlos en un momento tan especial para ustedes, pero los necesitamos.

—para que seria, Greta —dijo el rubio con algo de hastío.

—tu sabes que Gilbert y los demás están empeñados en planear tu boda y todo eso, lo mismo que los hermanos de Feli, pero sin embargo no hemos oído lo que tú y Feli quieren.

—queremos casarnos de forma sencilla, eso es simplemente lo que queremos Greta, pero no sé cómo se los vamos a hacer entender a Gilbert y a Gabriel.

—Por qué no consideramos que lo que están haciendo mis _fratelli_ y tus _fratelli_ es nuestro regalo de bodas… —respondió Feliciano de forma pausada e inocente.

Ludwig sonrió.

—tienes razón, pero al menos haré que ellos se calmen un poco.

—te lo agradecería de corazón, Lud —le dijo a su vez Greta.

Los tres salieron del jardín, dirigiéndose de nuevo a la sala en donde el cuadro era desalentadoramente escandaloso: Prusia discutiendo a los gritos con vaticano, mientras que Baviera, con una ladina y relajada sonrisa se limitaba a intentar conciliar a los bandos en disputa, mientras que Romano estaba prácticamente agarrado de las greñas con Sajonia, el cual se quejaba porque su lacio y sedoso cabello era jalado, y de los gemelos ni rastro.

— ¡MI CABELLO, MALDITO DESGRACIADO TE VOY A MATAR! —Gritó el sajón iracundo.

—YA BASTA

Todos se detuvieron al instante. Alemania estaba visiblemente iracundo.

—Ustedes dos no parecen que fueran familia, mas parecen perros y gatos peleando por las sobras de un restaurante, esto es incluso mucho peor que la "reunión baila"

—Lo sentimos, Ludwig

—Cada uno nos expondrá a Italia y a mí lo que tienen planeado para la boda, la fecha, el lugar, la fiesta la música, todo, TIENEN 5 MINUTOS, NI MAS, NI MENOS, ENTENDIDO

Todos, absolutamente todos, quedaron en posición de firmes algo asustados por la reacción del alemán.

—Señor, sí señor. —responden los germánicos a coro.

Después de haberse calmado toda la tensión, los grupos que se habían formado el día anterior empezaron a mostrar los primeros planes.

Los primeros en intervenir fueron Gabriel y Alphonse.

—este... Ludwig... Con respecto a la ceremonia, los dos oficiaremos la boda, Gabriel se encargará de la parte de los votos, mientras que yo me encargaré de las lecturas y de la homilía —dijo Wurtemberg algo nervioso

—Con respecto a la distribución de los invitados de la ceremonia, tendremos que conocer la lista de invitados —agrega el vaticano.

—Es sencillo, invitaremos a 250 personas, no será nada grande —dijo Ludwig.

Luego siguieron San marino, Malta y Westfalia.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Renato?

Un chico con apariencia de 26 años, de cabello castaño oscuro, espesas cejas, aspecto relajado y piel broceada, miraba de forma inquisitiva al alemán.

—Fabriccio me pidió ayuda, y no puedo negársela a un amigo.

—Comprendo, Renato.

Westfalia intervino entonces, hablando al respecto.

—Según tengo entendido, quieres que el matrimonio lo hagamos en una isla, por lo que suponemos que necesitaremos muchos aviones y barcos para movilizar todo allá, pero ¿Qué isla quieres escoger para la boda?

Alemania desenrolló un mapa en la mesita de la sala, señalando a un punto perdido en el océano pacifico.

—quiero que sea en esta isla.

—Es demasiado lejos Alemania, me demoraría mínimo tres dias en ir y venir allá en mi velero, dependiendo de las condiciones climatológicas, el viento, las coordenadas.

—Tranquilo Renato —intervino Ludwig— Conozco las coordenadas de esa isla de memoria.

—Sin embargo, —agrega San marino— el punto más cercano está en Nueva Zelanda prácticamente a casi 800 millas náuticas de la isla que mencionan, tendríamos que partir del puerto de Auckland.

— A Newzy le agradará la idea de que tomemos una de sus ciudades como base. —agregó Westfalia.

— ¿Newzy?, desde hace cuánto le dices así a nueva Zelanda, hermanita —le inquirió Sajonia algo perplejo.

—lo conozco por una de mis tantas correrías en mochila

(nota del autor: **a Westfalia le gusta viajar como mochilera**)

Rápidamente, la chica tomó su celular marcando un número.

Entre tanto, en una playa de Wellington, Davis Kirkland o mejor conocido como Nueva Zelanda, un chico de cabellera rubia arremolinada ojos azules y cejas espesas, miraba sereno el mar, mientras sostenía una tabla de surf con varios motivos maoríes pintados en la misma, vestido con una sencilla pantaloneta, mientras varios tatuajes maoríes se plasmaban en el hombro derecho y la espalda del neozelandés. Estaba dispuesto a meterse al mar a surfear, (pues era una tarde perfecta, con un oleaje bastante suave pero a la vez dinámico) cuando suena su celular con una bonita canción maorí.

— ¿_hello?_

— Hola Newzy, tiempo sin hablar contigo

—Westy, lo mismo digo de ti, me enteré del matrimonio de tu hermano con Italia, felicítalos por mí y por Aussie.

— ¿AUSSIE? —preguntaron todos los germánicos perplejos

—Es Australia, idiotas —responde Greta algo fastidiada.

—Que decías, —preguntaba el neozelandés algo perplejo.

—No me hagas caso, Newzy —responde la alemana algo apenada— son mis hermanos, simplemente necesito un favor.

—dímelo, que necesitas Westy, puedo ayudarte en cualquier cosa.

—Facilítanos tu puerto de auckland para poder llevar las cosas que se necesitan para la boda de mi hermano.

—_Off course _Westy, te puedo facilitar la ciudad para que la uses como base de operaciones.

Todos quedaron algo perplejos frente a la conversación de su hermana con el neozelandés.

—_danke, Mein kleine Newzy _(gracias, mi pequeño Newzy) — le contestó la alemana.

Colgó para posteriormente decir con una amplia sonrisa.

—Bien, todo ya está arreglado. Newzy nos colaborará con la base para llevar todo lo que se necesite para ir a la isla, y simplemente hacer el montaje para la boda.

Siguieron entonces Gilbert y Lovino, los cuales traían consigo cuatro platillos cubiertos.

—Bien west, Lovino y el asombroso yo hemos hecho elaborado unos cuantos platillos de muestra para ver que te gustaría que sirviésemos a los invitados en la boda.

Les sirvieron tres platillos (uno se lo comió el maldito goloso de Prusia) los cuales eran una especie de simbiosis entre la cocina alemana e italiana.

—está delicioso, Prusia. —dijo Italia a modo de cumplido.

—coincido con Italia, Prusia.

Romano bufó molesto.

—CAZZO! El que hizo la mayor parte del trabajo fui yo, maledizione.

Después de la acostumbrada riña, siguieron con los demás: Baviera y Austria, los cuales no cesaban de hablar sobre cual canción usar, que vals tocar para el primer baile, la música de la ceremonia religiosa y demás. Siguieron entonces los gemelos, solo que ellos no habían aparecido en toda la mañana.

Posteriormente salieron del estudio junto con estonia, con dos muestras de tarjetas de invitación.

—Sé que nos han esperado demasiado… —dice Sweschlig

—Pero queríamos que nos saliera perfecto— agrega Holstein.

Mostraron sus dos tarjetas: una, de papel lacrado con los escudos de la república federal alemana y la república italiana, dibujados de forma delicada y precisa, mientras que en el interior estaba escrito con fina caligrafía lo siguiente:

"_los señores Gilbert, Klaus, Bastian, Hans, Gunther, Alphonse y la señorita Greta Bielschmitchd, y los señores Gabrielle, Lovino, Fabriccio y Benedetto Vargas_

_Invitan cordialmente a:_

_(Nombre del invitado)_

_Al compromiso matrimonial entre_

_Feliciano Vargas_

_(República de Italia, región del norte)_

_Y_

_Ludwig Bielschmitchd_

_(República federal alemana)_

_Que se celebrará el día 22 de mayo del presente año, en la isla de la sociedad, a xx grados latitud norte, y xx grados longitud oeste._

_Agradecemos su asistencia._

Y otra, un poquito más austera, con unos cuantos lazos tricolores que enmarcaban la invitación, con los colores de las banderas de Italia y Alemania. Estonia entonces intervino.

—bien, aparentemente creerán que es una invitación común y corriente, pero no es así. Cada invitación tiene un chip de identificación que permitirá verificar el ingreso del invitado por medio de lectores de tarjeta— afirma estonia.

—Así evitaremos que entren colados a la fiesta después de la boda, o a la misma ceremonia. —Dijeron los gemelos al tiempo.

Luego de agradecerles a todos los avances y progresos frente a lo que tenían planeado, los grupos de trabajo aceleraron sus labores para partir rápidamente a nueva Zelanda, en donde nueva Zelanda, Australia y sus hermanos menores (wy, hutt river y el reino gay y lésbico de las islas del coral) les estaban esperando.

Nota final del autor:

**Deja review, o si no Baviera te llevara a nadar con él al lago stanberg, y créeme, no es nada bueno. **


	3. invitados de todo el mundo

**nota del autor:** apariciones por primera vez de:

Luxemburgo: Alois Becquerel.

Macao: Lee Wang Carriedo.

Mónaco: Eloise Bonnefoy.

Tailandia: Sandjar Aldujdalyeh.

Colombia: Juan Pablo Márquez Botero

México norte: Pedro Sánchez.

México Sur: Itzel Sánchez.

Venezuela: José Francisco Páez

Ecuador: Enrique Alfaro Roldós.

Escocia: Andrew Kirkland

Gales: Liam Kirkland

Irlanda norte y sur: Seann y Patrick Kirkland

Islas del canal: Claire Kirkland.

Alusiones a las parejas: Macao/Tailandia, Mónaco/estonia, Lux/Bel, Holanda/bel, Hong Kong /Islandia, Colombia/México sur, Ven/bel y entre otras. Colombia le pertenece a Katcardenas de deviantart. Hetalia a Hidekaz, y los demás de latín Hetalia a sus creadores.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: 4 días para la boda I parte, invitados alrededor del mundo.<strong>

Y las invitaciones empezaron a llegar por todo el mundo…

**Ciudad de Luxemburgo, temprano en la mañana.**

Un chico de unos 18 años se levantaba con algo de pereza de su cama. Alois Becquerel tenía una vida monótona y podría decirse aburrida, llena de pocas emociones últimamente. De la casa al trabajo, papeles que firmar, ordenes que aprobar, quejas que escuchar, incidentes que solucionar. Podría decirse que era la vida de un chico común y corriente pero no era así. El chico en cuestión era la personificación física del gran ducado de Luxemburgo.

Miércoles. Día libre. Hacía mucho que no sacaba a pasear a su perro, Vincent. Luxie no quería al menos oír cosas que no se relacionaban con asuntos de estado, con la quiebra económica de la UE, el desastre de la crisis griega, la bancarrota de España, en fin. Salió en bata de pijama a recoger la prensa y la correspondencia, mientras aprovechaba para sacar a su perro.

Simplemente, quería desconectarse del mundo aunque sea un momento.

Y de sus problemas.

Y del insoportable dolor de ver siempre a Emma cerca del maldito de Govert.

Al salir y mirar al buzón, recogió toda la acostumbrada prensa. Recibos, recibos, suscripción a "reader's digest", un extracto bancario con los movimientos de su cuenta, una notificación de la oficina del primer ministro requiriendo su presencia y una invitación algo llamativa, en un sobre lacrado con su nombre, su nombre humano y su dirección.

"_gran ducado de Luxemburgo_

_Sr. Alois Becquerel_

_Nº 25 de la calle st. Jerome_

_Ciudad de Luxemburgo"._

—qué curioso, una invitación de boda. —dijo Luxemburgo al mirar el sobre.

Entró de nuevo a la casa, en donde se sirvió una taza caliente de chocolate con crema, bebiéndola despacio, pausadamente. En la mesa estaba todavía la correspondencia del día, más la invitación de matrimonio.

—ya era hora de que llegara.

Tomó un abrecartas, abriendo el sobre con sumo cuidado. Leyó con claridad la invitación, escrita en un pulcro francés:

"_los señores Gilbert, Klaus, Bastian, Hans, Gunther, Alphonse y la señorita Greta Bielschmitchd, y los señores Gabrielle, Lovino, Fabriccio y Benedetto Vargas_

_Invitan cordialmente a:_

_Alois Becquerel_

_(Gran ducado de Luxemburgo)_

_Al compromiso matrimonial entre_

_Feliciano Vargas_

_(República de Italia, región del norte)_

_Y_

_Ludwig Bielschmitchd_

_(República federal alemana)_

_Que se celebrará el día 22 de mayo del presente año, en la isla de la sociedad, a xx grados latitud norte, y xx grados longitud oeste._

_Agradecemos su asistencia._

—bueno, al menos tengo algún plan para el fin de semana.

**París, Francia, esa misma mañana.**

Eloise Bonnefoy era una chica por así decirlo, perfecta. Cuerpo bien torneado, frondosa cabellera rubia, hermosa, encantadora, discreta, inteligente. Lo malo de todo ese asunto es que los hombres no le ponen la atención que merece por el hecho de tener por hermano a un pervertido de la peor calaña. Francis.

El hecho se volvía cada vez más aberrante, si se consideraba que los dos representaban a dos naciones diametralmente distintas: Ella era el principado de Mónaco, mientras que él era la república francesa.

Por esos dias (coincidencias de la vida) estaban reparando su casa, ubicada en un promontorio de la zona residencial de Montecarlo, cerca del "Grand palais Grimaldi". Tendría que soportar a su hermano, sus constantes alusiones a sus amantes, sus aberrantes perversiones, sus lapsus exhibicionistas en los que caminaba simplemente desnudo por la casa, sin nada que cubriera sus regiones vitales mientras atendía de esa forma los asuntos de estado. A ella le incomodaba, pero al parecer a Francia y a su jefe Sarkozy no les importaba en absoluto, en especial cuando el jefe de su hermano lo visitaba a hablar sobre asuntos de estado como la recesión europea y los planes de ayuda. Nicolás hablaba como si nada con Francis, así este estuviese desnudo en el despacho de su casa, o incluso (según le contaron una vez) fuera a trabajar desnudo a su oficina del palacio del Eliseo.

—Eres un maldito pervertido, Francis —le decía Mónaco a su hermano mayor cada vez que lo veía caminar desnudo por ahí, mientras sus ojos celestes miraban con asco detrás de sus lentes ovalados.

—No me trates así, hermanita —respondió Francis con un puchero— yo solo quiero sentirme libre para repartir mi "_amour" _a todo el mundo…

Mónaco le tiró una toalla a Francia para que se cubriera. Se levantó a recoger la correspondencia, antes de salir a hacer ejercicio.

Se dirigió al buzón de la casa, abriéndolo y mirando lo de siempre: facturas, cuentas por pagar, órdenes de restricción, citaciones al juzgado, suscripción a Hustler, playboy, penthouse, ¿Chueca? (si, su hermano era un degenerado de la peor ralea) y un sobre lacrado con su nombre y el nombre de su hermano.

_Principado de Mónaco_

_República francesa_

_Eloïse y Francis Bonnefoy_

_Nº 12 de la Rue du bellefons, _

_París, Francia_

Regresó a la casa, mientras Francis estaba en el despacho, aun desnudo atendiendo una llamada de Sarkozy, quien no cesaba de hablar sobre la crisis europea, la recesión griega, el riesgo que corría Francis de enfermarse también y demás.

—TAPATE TU TORRE EIFFEL, DEGENERADO DE PACOTILLA—Le grito la monegasca evadiendo la mirada.

—deberías relajarte hermanita, aunque sea un poco.

Sin embargo, Mónaco muestra la invitación que había llegado por correo.

—Adivina quién se casa…

Francia, al ver la invitación, se puso como colegiala histérica, intentando quitarle la invitación a su hermana.

—primero báñate y vístete decentemente, y solo así te la paso.

—eres cruel, Eloise.

Francis se aseó, se bañó y se vistió con un conjunto sencillo: un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca y sandalias. Mónaco tomó un abrecartas y abrió el sobre, paseando sus ojos por la invitación pulcramente elaborada.

Al final sonrió, y le pasó la invitación a Francis. Este al leerla, se puso meloso, gritando a voz en cuello

—Ahhh~ el amour, el amour se respira en el aire, una boda, que romántico, ya era hora de que ellos se decidieran… ahhh~_le vie est belle, le amour est belle, amour, amour, i j'et aime le amour_(aaah, la vida es bella, el amor es bello, amor, amor, yo amo el amor)

Mónaco no pudo evitar sonreír. Entre tanto, alguien tocaba con persistencia la puerta. Era estonia.

—hola, Eloise.

—Edward, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—este… me habían dicho que te estabas alojando en casa de tu hermano, así que vine aquí para preguntarte…

—dime, Edward, no está Rusia por aquí, no te pongas nervioso.

—si puedes ir a la boda de Italia y Alemania como mi pareja, si no te molesta.

Posteriormente, la monegasca acerca hacia su cuerpo al estonio, jalándolo de la corbata con suavidad, mientras le daba un largo y apasionado beso francés con lengua.

Luego, se separaron, el estonio sonreía algo trémulo pero feliz, mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían levemente.

—puedes tomar eso por un sí, Edward.

**Beijing, china, cerca al mediodía.**

Lee y Xiang estaban tranquilos como si nada tomando el almuerzo en la amplia casa del chino. Y en cierto modo, ambos eran de temer cuando estaban juntos. Si, Macao y Hong Kong cuando se juntaban eran un peligro seguro, ambos eran unos aficionados a los juegos artificiales, aunque Macao era más sutil y más prudente que su hermano, Hong Kong, el cual podría decirse que era un psicópata piromaniaco.

China les había concedido amplias libertades en su casa. Y no había que negarlo, ellos dos eran muy disciplinados, aunque Macao se volviese un neurótico cuando lo confundían con Mongolia.

Pero cuando le nombraban a Tailandia, cambiaba por completo.

Pues Yao ya sabía que Sandjar le movía el piso a su hermano Lee. Y de qué forma.

En cuanto a Xiang, Yao no le conocía pareja o enredo alguno. Parecía una mansa y blanca paloma, que no rompía un plato (aunque hay ocasiones en los que hay que mantenerlo alejado de los fuegos pirotécnicos). Sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron cuando conoció al hermano de Noruega, Islandia. Einär Myollornemur era el único que quizás le había sacado una sonrisa a su muy frio hermano, y en cierto modo ambos eran muy callados, casi hechos el uno por el otro.

Yao entre tanto estaba haciendo algo de tai chi en el jardín de su casa, por lo que era tentador para Lee y Xiang interrumpirle su apacible paz interior con una buena tanda de petardos.

— ¿Tienes algunos fósforos, Lee?

—tengo algo mejor Xiang.

Le pasa el encendedor bañado en oro que le había regalado Tailandia en su cumpleaños.

—si no me lo devuelves, te mato.

—No me amenaces Lee —Advirtió el asiático de cejas espesas.

Xiang estaba a punto de encender el petardo para lanzarlo a donde estaba Yao cuando notan que alguien toca a la puerta.

—Ah, creo que alguien toca-aru —dijo china después de respirar profundamente y terminar sus ejercicios de tai-chi.

—Yao casi nos descubre—exclama molesto Hong Kong.

—entonces devuélveme el encendedor, Xiang. —le dice Macao.

— ¿De cuál encendedor me hablas? —le replica Hong Kong.

Entre tanto, Yao nota que en el buzón, aparte de la correspondencia de siempre de su jefecito máximo (el grande y poderoso dragón Sheng Long), y de sus otros jefes (el primer ministro y subordinado del dragón, Hu Jintao), había una invitación en sobre lacrado, escrito claramente en Kanjis chinos.

"_república popular democrática china_

_Regiones administrativas especiales de Hong Kong y Macao_

_Sres. Wang Yao, Wang Xiang y Wang Lee._

_Calle de la suprema armonía_

_Beijing, china"_

Abrió el sobre y leyó la invitación. Pero al dirigirse a la sala, encontró a Lee y a Xiang pelear salvajemente usando sus técnicas de Kung-fu, mientras Lee perseguía a Xiang con sus chacos, gritándole encolerizado.

—¡DEVUELVEMELO, XIANG!

—OBLIGAME, NENITA DE MAMÁ

—COMO ME LLAMASTE

Macao si se encolerizó aún más. China, a quien le palpitaba una vena de la ira, al ver los destrozos de su sala, los ataja y les dice a ambas regiones administrativas.

—CALMENSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, ARU

Macao y Hong Kong pararon en seco.

—TU, DEVUELVE LO QUE LE QUITASTE A MACAO, ARU —ordenó china a Hong Kong

Hong Kong inmediatamente le devolvió a su hermano el encendedor de oro.

—Y TU, —refiriéndose a Macao— DISCULPATE CON TU HERMANO DE UNA BUENA VEZ, ARU

—Lo lamento, Hong Kong-san —dijo Macao a modo de disculpa— no volverá a pasar de nuevo.

Sin embargo, Yao algo más calmado les dice a sus dos hermanos menores.

—si vuelven a repetir eso, no los llevaré a la boda-aru.

— ¿Cuál boda? —preguntaron los dos asiáticos.

—Alemania e Italia se casan en unos dias-aru —contestó Yao sonriente.

**Moscú, una fría mañana de ese mismo día.**

Invierno, eterno y frio invierno era lo que se veía en Moscú. Rusia estaba en su espaciosa casa, tomando un buen vaso de vodka serenamente, mientras miraba la inmensidad de la plaza roja de Moscú, tapizada por la nieve. Después de haber visto la noticia del año, el matrimonio de Italia y Alemania, esperó pacientemente la invitación. Y ya sabía quién era.

Alegremente abrió la puerta, encontrando al cartero casi tiritando de frio (a pesar de la cantidad de abrigos) con la invitación en la mano.

—Tienes algo para mí, ¿da?

El cartero respondió afirmativamente, mientras le pasaba la invitación al enorme ruso. Sonrió infantilmente, mientras el cartero se retiraba de la puerta, no sin antes haber aceptado un vaso de vodka de parte de Rusia.

"_federación rusa_

_Señor Iván Braginsky_

_Nº 23 de la calle grigory potemkin_

_Moscú, Rusia"_

Leyó atentamente la invitación. Y no iría tan solo. Sabía que Yao lo llamaría tarde o temprano.

Y no tardó en oír el inconfundible tono de la polka rusa de su celular.

— ¿da?

—Iván, hablas con Yao, aru.

El ruso sintió una inmensa alegría. Sin mediar palabra le dijo.

—acepto acompañarte a la boda de Alemania e Italia, Yao.

**Bogotá, cerca a las 8:00 de la noche.**

Juan estaba como siempre en su casa jugando Xbox 360 inoficiosamente. Sin embargo, sus dos hermanos José y enrique lo habían ido a visitar, y se estaban quedando en su casa. Ya sabían de lo del matrimonio de Italia con Alemania, y no sabían si podrían ser uno de los "selectos invitados" a la boda. Pero sin embargo, debajo de la puerta dejan tres sobres inconfundibles:

"_República de Colombia_

_República bolivariana de Venezuela_

_República del Ecuador_

_Señores juan pablo Márquez botero, José Francisco Páez y Enrique Alfaro Roldós._

_Cra7 nº 22-34, barrio la candelaria_

_Bogotá, distrito capital, Colombia"_

Ecuador se había dirigido hacia la puerta, mientras sus hermanos jugaban a matarse entre ellos en el videojuego "Marvel vs. Capcom", y Colombia no cesaba de decir palabras de grueso calibre mientras jugaba, aunque Venezuela tampoco lo dejaba atrás.

—muchachos, adivinen quien nos invita a su boda. —dijo el ecuatoriano.

El colombiano y el venezolano paran en seco, dirigiéndose a toda carrera hacia la puerta, en donde estaba la nación ecuatoriana.

—Oye, oye, oye tu no deberías de estar abriendo mi correspondencia, Kike —le replicó el colombiano algo fastidiado

—já, mira quién hablo Juancito, tú no eres precisamente el mejor ejemplo para nuestro hermano menor —responde el venezolano en defensa del menor de los tres.

—NO ME LLAMES JUANCITO, SI NO QUIERES QUE TE VOLTEE EL MASCADERO (termino común usado en Colombia cuando alguien desee pelear.)

—!QUIERES PELEA!

Otra pelea entre Venezuela y Colombia. Aunque ahora último sus hermanos mayores se estaban llevando de maravilla (y de hecho, en la realidad ellos se están llevando muy bien) era inevitable que a veces se peleasen por cosas tan triviales.

Ecuador, con una gotota en la frente y algo cansado del maltrato verbal que se estaban prodigando el venezolano y el colombiano les quita la invitación.

—OYE ESO ERA MIO.

Sin embargo, el ecuatoriano rompió el sobre, sacando la invitación y leyendo en voz alta para que quedara en claro que la invitación era para todos. Después de leerla, el ecuatoriano les advirtió.

—si siguen peleándose de esa manera, tendré que ir YO SOLO a la boda, y si me encuentro con México sur le contaré todo lo que hiciste hoy, Juan.

El colombiano abrió los ojos de par en par, había tenido que soportar los reiterativos rechazos de Itzel por el hecho de que era muy conflictivo, y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para bajarle a su temperamento neurótico.

—no, no le digas nada a ella… haré lo que sea para que no se entere, por favor…

Ecuador no pudo evitar ceder ante las suplicas de su hermano mayor. Sin embargo, el venezolano le pregunta a su hermano menor.

— ¿tú crees que la hermana de Iván vaya a la boda?

— ¿hablas de la psicópata obsesiva de Natalya?

—sí, me refiero a ella, —Agregó el venezolano— y no la llames psicópata.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del colombiano y el ecuatoriano al oír el nombre de la bielorrusa, conocida por su enfermiza obsesión incestuosa por su hermano. Y se compadecían a su vez de él, pero que le podían hacer. El único consuelo era que no era tan atarantado y estúpido como Toris, y que José era de temperamento igual de fuerte al de Natalya.

—viejo Natalya quiere a Iván, por más que quieras estar con ella no podrás —le dice el colombiano preocupado.

—No me importa que quiera al gigantón ese de Rusia

Definitivamente el amor era así.

**Ciudad de México, esa misma noche…**

Los dos mexicos estaban como siempre en su casa, mirando un partido de Futbol: las chivas de Guadalajara contra el Chiapas. Naturalmente, México norte le estaba haciendo fuerza al Guadalajara, mientras que México sur le hacía fuerza al Chiapas.

Entre tanto, alguien tocaba persistentemente la puerta, por lo que Itzel se dirige directamente hacia allá, encontrando al pie de la puerta un par de invitaciones.

_"Estados unidos mexicanos, regiones del norte y del sur_

_Sres. Pedro e Itzel Sánchez_

_2334 de la colonia de los pinos_

_Ciudad de México, Distrito federal"_

—Adivina quién nos invita a su boda. —le dice la sureña a su hermano, mostrándole en la mano la invitación.

—dudo que después de lo que dijo Tiziano Ferro sobre ti, pueda ir a esa boda

(nota del autor: **Tiziano Ferro causó polémica por sus comentarios peyorativos en contra de las mujeres mexicanas, diciendo que eran unas 'bigotonas, gordas y feas'. Después del grave incidente Ferro fue declarado persona non-grata y tuvo entonces que disculparse**)

México del sur le insistió y le insistió, le habían dicho que Feliciano y Lovino le habían ofrecido disculpas y todo eso. Sin embargo, el norteño le pregunta directamente a su hermana.

— dime, hermanita… ¿quieres ir a la boda por ver a Feliciano o por querer ver a Juan otra vez?

Itzel se sonrojó violentamente, mientras le evadía la mirada a su hermano

—Hablas de ese, No… por supuesto que no —contestó la mexicana tartamudeando nerviosa.

Pedro ya sabía que su hermana estaba perdidamente enamorada del colombiano, pero sin embargo lo había rechazado por su excesiva conflictividad con sus hermanos. Itzel al final, cedió bajo la promesa de juan de no pelear más con sus hermanos, para así al menos tener una oportunidad con ella.

—Está bien, iremos pero si va el gringo insoportable no me responsabilizaré por lo que suceda.

—tranqui, Iván viene así que no estarás tan solito hermano.

Inmediatamente los ojos del norteño se abrieron de par en par, la boda no estaría tan aburrida después de todo.

**Londres, Inglaterra, Temprano en la mañana.**

Una fría y clásica mañana británica. Podría decirse que la casa de Arthur Kirkland, la encarnación física del reino unido de gran Bretaña e Irlanda del norte (por su insoportable hermano Seann, que representaba ese cachito que aún le pertenecía de Irlanda) estaba en una absoluta tranquilidad pero no era así, pues vivían con el él bruto e insoportable adicto a la nicotina de su hermano Andrew, (si, el mismísimo escocia) el engreído de su hermano Liam (Gales), los gemelos Patrick y Seann, (los irlandas) y la única que al menos Arthur quiere, su hermanita menor Claire (las islas del canal)

Como todas las mañanas, se levantó con su cabello despeinado, una barba de dos días, con una taza de café inglés (que según Colombia sabe a agua sucia de caño) hacia el buzón de su casa para recoger la correspondencia.

—factura, factura, suscripción a "año cero", revista "puros y habanos" (eso debe de ser de escocia), notificación de la oficina del ministerio de asuntos exteriores, carta de James (su _premier_), carta de SM. Quejándose del alboroto con Francis, más facturas —decía Arthur con desgana.

Después de haber mirado la correspondencia, se encontró con la invitación a la boda.

"_Reino unido de gran Bretaña e Irlanda del norte_

_República de Irlanda_

_Señores Arthur, Andrew, Liam, Patrick, Seann y señorita Claire Kirkland_

_Nº 17 de Glastonbury Street_

_Londres, Inglaterra._

—Al menos se acordaron de mí —exclamó sarcástico Inglaterra.

Pero al entrar, se vio atacado por escocia, el cual le arrebató prácticamente la invitación.

—Pero mira que tenemos aquí, una invitación de boda… me pregunto quién será… —exclamó escocia con sarcasmo acido.

—Devuelveme eso, _bloody stupid of shit._

Escocia, quien era más alto que Inglaterra había elevado la invitación con su mano, mientras Inglaterra intentaba alcanzarlo.

—Respeta mi correspondencia, _BLOODY HELL_

El escocés por su parte rompió con poca delicadeza la invitación y empezó a leer.

—"los señores Gilbert, Klaus, Bastian, blablablá, mas blablablá, invitan cordialmente a los señores Arthur, Andrew, Liam, mas blablablá, Al compromiso matrimonial entre…"

—Entre quien !ENTRE QUIEN MALDITA SEA!

—Entre…

Posteriormente entra en escena Irlanda sur, recién levantado con unos bóxers verdes con tréboles verde claro.

—Andrew, Dilo de una maldita vez.

El inglés y el escocés miraron perplejos a Patrick, el cual estaba pasando una "pequeña temporada" con sus hermanos.

—ponte aunque sea una pantaloneta, Patt.

El gemelo de Irlanda sur, Irlanda Norte o Seann, estaba también al lado suyo con solo unos boxers rojos con tréboles del mismo color (tréboles fucsia sobre fondo rojo).

—Mira quién habla.

—PUEDEN LOS DOS CALLARSE

Para sorpresa de los dos pelirrojos, Andrew y Arthur se habían puesto al fin de acuerdo, acallando a los irlandeses. Para más inri, llegan Liam (en pijama, es el único medio decente) o Gales junto con Claire, la hermanita menor de todos ellos, la cual era la consentida de la familia Kirkland y que representaba las islas del canal, aunque no por eso estuviese exenta de tener un temperamento de los mil demonios.

Aprovechando la distracción de todos, Liam les quita la invitación a sus hermanos.

—Simplemente Feliciano y Ludwig se casan, ¿no es mucho alboroto? —Dice el galés para luego darse vuelta y bufar— todos francamente son unos estúpidos.

—NO me incluyas en esa bola de estúpidos, Liam —le contestó Claire iracunda.

—discúlpame, fue sin querer.

Luego salió de la sala de recibo, mientras los irlandeses seguían tomando tranquilamente su café, e Inglaterra y escocia se quedaban allí, congelados como si Gales les hubiera dado muy profundo en el orgullo. Sin embargo, el escocés se dirige parcamente y les dice a todos sus hermanos.

—Bien, me deben todos una apuesta por lo que me tienen que cumplir ahora.

—que apuesta, hermanito… —exclamó sarcástico el galés.

—todos usaremos Kilt el día de la boda de Italia.

— ¿QUE?

Ninguno de los británicos se atrevería a usar kilt.

—Al menos déjanos usar ropa interior, y no nos obligues a usar el _sporran_—rogó Inglaterra asustado_._

(Nota del autor:** el _Sporran _es el bolso tradicional que se usa sujeto a la falda escocesa o _kilt_, suele ser de cuero o estomago de oveja, o cubierto de piel de armiño. Sirve también como monedero**)

— no, no señor… usaremos los Kilt´s al modo tradicional, soy un maldito escoces tradicional, y me importa un soberano pepino lo que diga la _Scottish tartan authority, _o si no daremos un breve paseo por el lago Ness. Pensándolo bien,_nessie_ puede tener algo de hambre…

Todos sintieron un leve escozor de nervios. Cuando Andrew aludía en la conversación a "Nessie", era seguro que cumpliría.

(nota del autor: **la autoridad nacional escocesa del tartan es la institución que regulariza los tartanes de los clanes de escocia. En 2005, este organismo aconsejó usar _ropa interior_ debajo del Kilt por "cuestiones de sanidad y decencia". Esta petición causó polémica en escocia, y no tardó en ser desoída**)

—Oooh, Shit. —exclamó Inglaterra furibundo

**Entre tanto, en Berlín, Alemania…**

Dos chicos, uno de cabello albino y ojos rojizos, y otro de larga y frondosa cabellera rubia y ojos azul celeste llegaban al borde de cansancio a una casa bastante amplia, en un sobrio estilo victoriano muy antigua y bien conservada.

—Bueno, después de Alfred y su hermano, ese,… el del osito.

—no me preguntes por el nombre de ese chico, Klaus que no me lo sé —le contesta el albino.

(Nota del autor: **no me maten las fans de Matt, es que al pobre siempre lo olvidan**)

—Bien, como sea, casi que no terminamos.

Al entrar a la casa notaron que ya no había nadie, pero sin embargo, les habían dejado una breve nota.

_"Prusia y Sajonia:_

_Si están leyendo esto, es porque ya nos dirigimos a Nueva Zelanda a empezar los preparativos de la boda. Italia y Alemania les agradecen que se hayan tomado la molestia de repartir las invitaciones. Anexo a esta nota hay un par de boletos de avión con destino a Wellington. _

_Greta ha decidido irse en velero con Fabriccio y Renato, así que ella puede llegar algo más tarde._

_Nos vemos en Nueva Zelanda._

_Con cariño:_

_Alphonse_

_(Estado federal de Wurtemberg)"_

**Si no dejas review, escocia te invitará a que conozcas a Nessie, y créeme, no es nada bueno.**


	4. el viaje de nuestras vidas

Continuación.

**En el capítulo anterior de Hetalia!: la gran boda…**

_—este… me habían dicho que te estabas alojando en casa de tu hermano, así que vine aquí para preguntarte…_

_—dime, Edward, no está Rusia por aquí, no te pongas nervioso._

_—si puedes ir a la boda de Italia y Alemania como mi pareja, si no te molesta._

_Posteriormente, la monegasca acerca hacia su cuerpo al estonio, jalándolo de la corbata con suavidad, mientras le daba un largo y apasionado beso francés con lengua._

_Luego, se separaron, el estonio sonreía algo trémulo pero feliz, mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían levemente._

_—puedes tomar eso por un sí, Edward_.

**_Entre tanto, en Moscú_**

_Y no tardó en oír el inconfundible tono de la polka rusa de su celular._

_— ¿da?_

_—Iván, hablas con Yao, aru._

_El ruso sintió una inmensa alegría. Sin mediar palabra le dijo._

_—acepto acompañarte a la boda de Alemania e Italia, Yao._

**Nota del autor: **profundizaremos un poco en San marino, y su decepción amorosa. Posiblemente un triángulo San Marino/Westfalia/Malta. Y más Ger/ita.

¿Podrá una mujer romper la férrea amistad de estos dos hombres? ¿Fabriccio encontrará el amor de nuevo, o seguirá condenado a estar solo?

Mancomunidad de Australia: Dylan Kirkland

Nueva Zelanda: Davis Kirkland.

Lean y opinen.

**Capítulo 4: 4 días para la boda, II parte: el viaje que marcó nuestras vidas.**

Después de haber hecho precipitadamente maletas todos los italianos y los germánicos partieron con destino a Nueva Zelanda en donde Davis y Dylan les estaban esperando. Además, se les unieron al viaje Francia, Mónaco, Estonia y España, los cuales se ofrecieron para ayudar en la boda. Prusia y Sajonia todavía estaban repartiendo las invitaciones, mientras que Westfalia, San marino y Malta habían declinado viajar con ellos, pues partirían del puerto de la Valetta (capital de malta) en el velero del maltés.

**Puerto de la valetta, esa misma mañana.**

— ¿Fabriccio, por qué no te fuiste con tus hermanos? —le inquiere la chica alemana al sanmarinense.

El sanmarinense evadió la pregunta hablándole a su compañero maltés.

—creo que esos aparejos están un poco flojos, voy a ir a revisarlos.

—Tranquilo Fabriccio, los aparejos están bien —le contestó el maltes.

_"y a este que mosca le pico" _se preguntaba Westfalia algo intrigada.

Después de haberse despedido Renato de su jefe, los tres chicos parten del puerto de la Valetta en medio de una espectacular ovación. Inmediatamente Renato, ya en mar abierto llamó a Fabriccio y Greta a la cabina del capitán para discutir la ruta de arribo hacia Nueva Zelanda.

Sin embargo, Greta no pudo evitar distraerse con el cuerpo bronceado y bien esculpido del maltés, que apenas lucía un pantalón blanco y su gorro de capitán, caminando descalzo y con el pecho al descubierto por la cubierta del velero.

(nota del autor: **malta si se cuida, más de una lo desea y yo personalmente le tengo envidia, ¿qué hombre no desearía tener un cuerpo tonificado y musculoso, mas no en exceso como el de malta, para ser el centro de atención de las chicas?, yo si desearía tener un cuerpo así, aunque necesitaría muchas horas en el gimnasio**).

Ya en el interior del velero, malta, san marino y Westfalia empiezan a discutir las posibles rutas

—bien, tenemos dos rutas que se pueden usar para llegar a nueva Zelanda. Una es pasando por el estrecho de Gibraltar, rodeando toda la costa africana hasta llegar al indico —dijo Malta plenamente seguro, señalando con el compás la ruta de viaje y la distancia.— y de allí, hasta llegar a nueva Zelanda, sin escalas.

—Pero llegaríamos en tres días —recalcó Westfalia.

—Por qué no pensamos en esta ruta —dijo San marino señalando el canal de Suez— salimos del mediterráneo por el canal de Suez, cruzamos el mar rojo, llegamos al indico y no sería necesario rodear África.

— ¿ESTAS LOCO?, esas aguas están infestadas de piratas —gritó Malta consternado, mientras señalaba el golfo de Adén en el mapa.

—no te pongas de cobarde Malta, no es primera vez que te enfrentas a piratas, además de que nos ahorraríamos la mitad del tiempo para llegar a Auckland.

Inmediatamente, San marino trae una caja llena de escopetas, bazucas, pistolas y municiones. Malta aun lucia consternado, mientras que Westfalia miraba embobada el torso moldeado de Malta.

—Si no nos dejan pasar, daremos pelea —afirmó el italiano plenamente seguro— tu qué opinas, Westfalia.

— ¿eh? —Contestó la alemana— ¿Qué me decías?

—que ruta vamos a usar, si salimos por Suez o por Gibraltar.

—pasemos por el canal de Suez, es mejor.

Inmediatamente, el maltés y el sanmarinense fijaron curso hacia Egipto, surcando el mediterráneo. Greta no pudo evitar también fijarse en el cuerpo, aunque un poco menos formado, esbelto del sanmarinense, de piel más pálida que la de su amigo maltés. Prácticamente ella se sentía en el paraíso, al tener dos hombres prácticamente seductores enfrente de ella, pero no unos completos atarvanes como los que había conocido por sus correrías por el mundo. Porque Malta y san marino, a pesar de que estaban en alta mar, y ellos eran hombres, y naturalmente ella era mujer, y evidentemente en alta mar uno tiene sus necesidades, la respetaban. Pero ellos eran conscientes que si algo o alguien le llegaban a hacer algo a su futura cuñada, los hermanos mayores de Greta no tendrían contemplación ni misericordia, empezando por Ludwig y Gilbert.

Sin embargo, con el transcurrir de los días desde el compromiso de su hermano menor con Ludwig, Fabriccio sentía que posiblemente Greta podía aliviar su dolido corazón, podría arrancarle esa dura espina que le había dejado esa mujer.

Eloise Bonnefoy.

_Hace tres meses atrás._

—_Fabriccio, ¿estás seguro?_

—_estoy seguro, Renato._

_Los dos habían navegado rápidamente hacia el puerto de la marina de Montecarlo, en Mónaco. Ambos amigos habían viajado en sus respectivos veleros, el "príncipe de malta" y la "perla de Montecarlo". Durante todo el viaje ambos amigos no se habían hablado, hasta que habían llegado a la costa del principado de Mónaco._

_Mientras tanto, desde una de las casas del promontorio, una chica de dorados cabellos rubios, lentes de montura ovalada, ojos azules profundos y mirada triste y cansada, dirigía su campo de visión hacia la marina. Dos figuras distinguibles para ella estaban cerca del puerto, en pleno mar abierto. Fabriccio Vargas y Renato Kirkland._

_Su pena amorosa la intentaba sobrellevar con fría indiferencia. Su hermano Francis nunca la había visto tan acongojada. Le era doloroso terminar con Fabriccio, lo había amado tan pasionalmente y de un momento a otro le "estaba pidiendo espacio"._

—_Elle, si deseas puedes ir unos días a mi chateau en los pirineos, quizás Francesc y Antonio te puedan ayudar a sobrellevar tu pérdida._

—_no quiero preocupar a Andorra, si quieres puedes ir tú con Gilbert y Antonio, tengo que atender asuntos con su serena alteza y el casino, no puedo ir._

_Mientras tanto, san marino, desde el velero de su amigo y con un interruptor, aun dudaba de accionarlo.Mónaco miraba atentamente el velero abandonado en medio del mar, que sabía a quién pertenecía, por la bandera de san marino que ondeaba en popa._

—_no es necesario, podemos cambiarle el nombre, es fruto de tu esfuerzo y el mío, tú lo construiste._

—_lo se Renato, pero si lo conservo, siempre la recordaré a ella. _—_Respondió el italiano_—_ y no quiero sufrir más._

_Accionó el interruptor, e inmediatamente su velero, que estaba en las cercanías de la marina de Montecarlo estallaba con espantoso y violento estruendo, naufragando en medio del mar Mediterráneo, frente a los ojos de miles de monegascos, y frente a las miradas atentas de Mónaco y Francia. Eloise había quedado impactada al ver como Fabriccio destruía su propio parecer estaba bastante despechado._

Las noticias habían dicho que había sido un atentado terrorista en contra del principado, frustrado por las autoridades monegascas las cuales habían alejado el velero-bomba de la marina y lo habían estallado controladamente en mar abierto. Sin embargo, Eloise, Fabriccio, Renato y Francis sabían que eso no era verdad.

Ahora estaban allí, tres meses después. San marino empezaba a sobrellevar la pena moral de haber sido prácticamente abandonado por Mónaco. Y sin embargo, al verla al lado de ese maldito estonio lo llenó de ira.

_Horas atrás…_

—_deberías ir con nosotros fratello, el viaje será aburrido sin ti._

_Feliciano quería que toda su familia estuviese junta en el viaje a Auckland para preparar la isla en donde se oficiaría la boda, y no aceptaba que su hermano Fabriccio declinara acompañarlos. Sin embargo, Eloise estaba allí, con Francis y Edward, su nuevo y flamante novio, lo cual era bastante doloroso para la serenísima república. San marino estaba tentado a agarrar a Estonia y a golpearlo con saña despiadada por haber tomado su puesto, él sabía que el báltico era poca cosa al lado de él, y no comprendía como ella se había fijado en un estúpido nerd tembloroso como ese._

_Su orgullo estaba aún herido muy en lo profundo. Sin embargo, Ludwig y Feliciano no merecían un escándalo de ese estilo. San marino besó tiernamente la frente de Italia, antes de partir en el avión que lo llevaría a la valetta en donde el velero de malta los estaría esperando._

—_no te preocupes por mí; tienes a Gabriel, a Lovino y a Benny, no estarás solo y tienes a lo más importante para ti, al amor de tu vida._

_Para san marino, el decir esas palabras enfrente de su hermano, teniendo cerca a la que había sido el amor de su vida, le era insoportablemente doloroso._

Westfalia entre tanto estaba al lado de malta, mirando embobada su cuerpo, mientras malta miraba tranquilo el océano (pues san marino era el que estaba capitaneando la nave por el Mediterráneo). Sin embargo, la alemana empieza a preguntarle.

— ¿desde hace cuánto conoces a Fabriccio?

—desde hace más de 200 años.

— ¿y cómo lo conociste?

—recuerdo que cuando Francis invadió mi isla, miles de voluntarios italianos me habían invadido. Por esa época había perdido mi posición de orden religiosa y militar, estaba débil, malherido. Francis me había encerrado en prisión, pero Fabriccio se compadeció de mí y me ayudó a recuperarme, a sanar mis heridas. Luego, peleamos junto a Arthur en contra de Francis y su Napoleón. Sin embargo, tomamos distancia cuando decidí hacer parte de su enorme imperio colonial.

—y por eso tienes esas enormes cejas.

Malta sonrió. Nadie había aludido a sus cejas desde los años 60, cuando había abandonado la Commonwealth. Ni siquiera se las había quitado, ni se había cambiado el apellido Kirkland en agradecimiento por haberlo ayudado a recuperar su pequeña isla.

—puede decirse que sí.

Inmediatamente, malta se quita la cruz que tenía en el cuello, poniéndosela en el cuello de Westfalia.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—quiero hacerte un regalo, ya que vamos a ser familia cercana.

— ¿por qué lo dices?

—considero a Fabriccio un hermano, y a sus hermanos como mi familia.

Westfalia se había fijado en la cruz, era similar a la que le había regalado Alemania años atrás, pero tenía 8 puntas, dos en cada extremo.

—Gilbert tiene una similar, las solíamos usar en las cruzadas, cuando ambos habíamos nacido como ordenes de caballería.

— ¿tú eres hermano de Prusia?

—Se puede decir que sí, pero tomamos caminos separados —le explicó malta didáctico— él fue a combatir a Lituania, mientras que yo me dedicaba a surcar el mediterráneo, peleando contra Turquía. Le ayudé a España a defender Italia del sur, y en agradecimiento por eso me regaló malta. Desde ese entonces mi nombre cambio de "orden de los caballeros hospitalarios de san juan de Jerusalén" a simplemente "Malta", cuando Prusia se enteró de que ya había conseguido un territorio propio, me felicitó, pues fue por esas épocas que también Prusia surgió como estado.

Entre tanto, san marino con una camisilla y una pantaloneta le dice a su amigo maltés.

—HEY! Malta, si no te molesta podrías relevarme, ya casi llegamos a aguas egipcias,

—Ya voy.

El maltés se dispone a levantarse para tomar el mando de la nave.

—bien, ya es hora de regresar a la cabina del capitán.

Y antes de levantarse, le da un galante y sutil beso a Westfalia en la mejilla.

Al llegar al canal de Suez lo cruzan sin problema alguno. Sin embargo, Gupta les advierte los peligros que pueden correr si siguen por esa ruta.

—pudiste haber usado la ruta por el estrecho de Gibraltar y rodear la costa de África hasta el cabo de nueva esperanza, es una ruta más segura —le advierte Egipto vía radio desde la capitanía de puerto en Port-said.

—queremos llegar rápido, Gupta.

—bueno, intenté advertirles.

Sin embargo, el maltés le pregunta al egipcio.

— ¿Irás a la boda de Feliciano, Gupta?

—no puedo, Renato. —Le responde el egipcio desde el otro lado de la línea— las cosas están cada vez más inestables en mi casa, cada vez hay más peleas hace no más de 4 meses sucedieron unos disturbios aquí en Port-said, y cada vez veo más lejos que los militares permitan celebrar elecciones.

—comprendo tu situación.

—Sin embargo, ¿podrías esperar un momento en el puerto?, es que quiero enviarles un regalo.

—está bien.

El velero de malta inmediatamente atraca en el puerto de Port-said, en donde Egipto le esperaba con una caja en sus manos.

—este es mi regalo, Renato. —Le decía el egipcio— le perteneció a mi madre, y me gustaría que Feliciano lo tuviera.

Eran dos hermosos brazaletes de oro, con dos ópalos azules, con varios grabados egipcios.

—lo que significan estos jeroglíficos son "amor y fidelidad por toda la eternidad". Pediré a Allah el misericordioso para que llene de bendiciones a Ludwig y a Feliciano.

—gracias, Gupta. Le enviaremos tus saludos.

Inmediatamente el velero parte del puerto de Port-said, adentrándose hacia las aguas del mar rojo, mientras Gupta les despide desde la distancia.

—QUE EL GRAN SEÑOR ALLAH LOS PROTEJA DURANTE SU TRAVESIA, TENGAN CUIDADO CUANDO PASEN POR ADÉN

—GRAZIE, LO TENDREMOS EN CUENTA— le responde san marino desde la distancia.

Siguieron navegando por el mar rojo, con cautela, mientras se hacían relevos. Estaba cerca del anochecer, cuando habían logrado arribar a la desembocadura del mar rojo. Fabriccio inmediatamente tomó un rifle, mientras vigilaba atentamente la cubierta.

—Nos relevaremos por turnos, tú vigilarás que no hayan personas o barcos sospechosos, mientras que yo comando la nave —le dijo Malta, el cual estaba en la cabina del capitán.

—no puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo.

Y no tardaron en encontrar barcos sospechosos, en especial tres lanchas rápidas que se dirigían rápidamente hacia el velero.

—Greta, entra ahora mismo a los camarotes —advirtió el maltes.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Simplemente hazle caso a Renato —le replicó el sanmarinense preocupado, mientras tomaba un rifle.

**Puerto de Auckland, esa misma mañana.**

Todos habían llegado al aeropuerto de la ciudad emocionados. Feliciano y Ludwig, como la pareja de prometidos que eran, no evitaron compartir una pequeña cabina privada en primera clase, cortesía de LUFTHANSA como regalo de bodas, mientras que los demás debían de soportar la clase turista. Sin embargo, las rencillas entre los germánicos y los italianos iban reduciéndose cada vez más, en especial con respecto a Romano quien se sentía cómodo (aunque no lo admitiese) con Sajonia (a pesar de que Sajonia tampoco lo quisiese admitir). Mientras tanto, los gemelos estaban al lado de romano, debido a que Sajonia y Prusia se tardaban en arribar a Auckland, debido a que este par había recorrido todo el globo repartiendo invitaciones a diestra y siniestra.

(nota del autor:** nunca juntes a dos tsunderes, no saldrá nada bueno**)

Gabriel y Alphonse habían logrado establecer un lazo especial, bueno, al menos Alphonse. Era notable como ellos dos, que parecían diametralmente opuestos (por el hecho que uno era la santa sede, un católico a ultranza y el otro era un clérigo protestante, estado precursor de la reforma) habían al menos dejado de pelear, y de cuando en cuando compartían libros de oraciones y hablaban de las cosas en común que tenían ambas confesiones religiosas. Era como ver a dos amigos hablar y discutir, pero en los ojos celestes de Wurtemberg se notaba un brillo especial, que prácticamente daba a sospechar que quería algo más que una amistad con el vaticano.

Repentinamente la Azafata del avión anuncia los pasajeros.

— damas y caballeros por favor abrochen sus cinturones, ya estamos arribando al aeropuerto internacional William Mckenzie de la ciudad de Auckland, Nueva Zelanda.

—Gracias a dios, no soporto más estar en este aparato —dijo Vaticano algo aliviado, persignándose y besando su crucifijo.

Posteriormente la azafata anuncia de nuevo.

—Lufthansa Airlines agradece a todos el haber usado sus servicios, y les desea a los señores Feliciano Vargas y Ludwig Bielschmitchd los mejores deseos de ahora en adelante.

Todos en el avión felicitaron a la futura pareja de casados con un emotivo aplauso.

Inmediatamente el avión aterriza, todos se bajan del avión, llegando a la sala de recepción de los vuelos internacionales. Un chico de cabellera algo arremolinada en un rizo que simulaba el cuerno de un cordero y cejas espesas, y otro chico con una venda en su nariz, cabello castaño, cejas espesas y dos mechones de pelo similares a los de Austria, les estaba esperando.

El neozelandés con una jovialidad y alegría inimaginables saluda al alemán, el cual parcamente estaba al lado de su prometido italiano.

—bueno, bueno, bueno, supongo que tú debes de ser Ludwig, ¿no?

—este... sí, soy yo —contestó parcamente el corpulento alemán.

—Un gusto conocerte, y me imagino que este es Feliciano, ¿no?

—ve~ sí, soy yo, soy Feliciano Vargas, mucho gusto.

Italia parecía estar más relajado, y con el paso del tiempo esa serenidad impasible se había contagiado en Alemania.

—bien, no podemos perder más el tiempo, tenemos mucho en que trabajar —intervino Roderich de forma práctica.

—Concuerdo con el señorito, tenemos mucho que hacer—recalcó Wurtemberg.

Australia por su parte, decide preguntarle a los alemanes donde está Westfalia.

— ¿Westy no viajaba con ustedes?

—No, —intervino esta vez Wurtemberg—Greta decidió irse con Renato y Fabriccio en velero—posteriormente agregó— mientras que Gilbert y Klaus se tardarán un poco, porque estuvieron repartiendo las invitaciones.

—Es una lástima, hace mucho que no la veo —se quejó el australiano.

Todos se dirigieron hacia el exterior del aeropuerto, en donde dos Jeeps les estaban esperando. Sin embargo, Francis no cesaba de mirar de forma embobada a Davis el neozelandés, por lo que un hilillo de sangre le salía de la nariz.

— ¿qué le pasa al señor Francis? —preguntó Nueva Zelanda algo preocupado.

—Discúlpanos un segundo —respondió Mónaco para retirarse con Francia a un lugar apartado de todos.

—Dime, bastardo pervertido ¿Qué estás tramando? ¿Quién es tu maldita presa?

—aaah, hermanita, solo déjame fantasear, me gustaría *CENSURADO* a ese niño surfista y saber cuánto le mide la tabla de surf de entre las piernas.

—CON UN DEMONIO, DEJA DE PENSAR EN ABERRACIONES POR UN MALDITO SEGUNDO

—Es que nueva Zelanda está bueno… —insiste el francés— déjame complacer la fantasía de tener *CENSURADO* y hacerle *CENSURADO* a ese niño surfista, quiero ese bombón oceánico para mí.

—NO —le responde Mónaco— no acosarás a Davis, no te acercarás a nadie, y yo misma me encargaré de revisar tu equipaje y te quitaré tus jugueticos, tus revistas y tus películas.

—pero,… Eloise…

—Y NADA DE COMPLACERTE MANUALMENTE LA TORRE EIFFEL, —le advirtió la monegasca a su hermano— porque sabes lo que te puedo hacer, ¿no Francis?

Definitivamente Mónaco iba a poner en cintura a Francia, no le permitiría que formara escándalo en la boda de Italia y Alemania. Y la abstinencia sexual podría traer consecuencias nefastas para la nación del _amour_

—eres mala, hermanita… no me quieres —dijo Francia histriónicamente, mientras armaba un drama y mordía su pañuelo rosa.

Sin embargo, Francis insistiría, porque deseaba probar al menos las dotes sexuales del "hijo adoptivo" de Arthur Kirkland, en especial por esas atrayentes, hipnóticas y espesas cejas del rubio neozelandés, y esperaba que fuera igual de apasionado que su padre adoptivo.

La mitad de los que estaban allí, se dividieron en los jeeps, por lo que Francis insistió en irse con Davis, Antonio, Lovino, Alphonse, Kiku y los gemelos, pero una mirada asesina de su hermana lo obligó a irse en el jeep de Dylan junto con Eloise, Edward, Ludwig, Feliciano, Gabriel y Roderich.

Mientras tanto, Davis conducía hacia una hermosa casa construida cerca de un acantilado con una espléndida vista al océano, sin saber aún quienes habían arribado también a Auckland.

Al abrir la puerta de su casa, e ingresar a la casa los encontró.

—hola, Dave.

Todos reconocían esa voz. Allí estaban todos los británicos, en especial Arthur junto con sus hermanos mayores, usando kilt's de variopintos colores.

— ¿_Dad? _

Los germánicos miraron con extrañeza a los británicos por usar las famosas kilts escocesas. Arthur usaba un kilt de color blanco con franjas rojas alusivas a la bandera inglesa, mientras que Andrew usaba su kilt azul de franjas blancas. Por su parte Patrick usaba su kilt verde esmeralda, con franjas blancas y naranjas, mientras que Seann usaba un kilt rojo de franjas verdes, y Liam por su parte usaba un kilt de color amarillo y franjas rojas. La única que al menos no usaba Kilt era la pequeña Claire, la cual usaba unos pantalones cortos hasta la rodilla, más un top azul con una boina.

El neozelandés y el australiano se abrazaron del británico que aparte de usar su kilt estaba usando una camiseta polo y unos tenis deportivos. (Valga decir que todos los británicos estaban usando el kilt al modo tradicional, "petición" expresa de Andy), y fue inevitable para todos ver como Francis miraba embrutecido a Arthur y como se entreveía que el hilillo de sangre del aeropuerto había aumentado considerablemente.

—bueno, ¿Qué esperan? Hay que ponernos a trabajar —insistió el austriaco de forma práctica.

E inmediatamente los germánicos, los italianos y los británicos empiezan a ponerse a llamar rápidamente a proveedores, a banqueteros, a músicos y demás para poder llevar a cabo la boda. Sin embargo Roderich debía de adiestrar a la futura pareja de esposos en el vals vienés, por lo que habló con el dueño de casa para ver si podía usar la espaciosa sala como improvisada pista de baile.

—Davis, necesito que me facilites un equipo de sonido y la sala de tu casa, si no te molesta.

—claro que no me molesta, _dude_, si quieres salgo con todos al patio a jugar algo de Rugby.

—gracias.

Inmediatamente Davis se dirige rápidamente hacia su cuarto, lleno de posters de los "all blacks", tallas maoríes y fotografías enmarcadas, tomando de dios sabe dónde (por el notorio desorden en la habitación del neozelandés) un balón ovalado de Rugby.

Bajó a la sala, en donde estaban prácticamente todos los germánicos discutiendo con los británicos, mientras los italianos estaban marginados de todo asunto, en una parte de la sala. Nueva Zelanda, con balón en mano dijo a todos:

— ¿Quién quiere jugar Rugby?

Todos los británicos se emocionaron, mientras los germánicos aún estaban perplejos. Sin embargo Austria dijo:

—deberían al menos relajarse un poco.

E inmediatamente, todos los que estaban en la sala salieron precipitadamente al jardín, excepto Austria, Nueva Zelanda, Baviera, Japón, Alemania e Italia.

—Davis, ¿en dónde está el reproductor? —pregunta el austriaco.

— ¿no lo has visto aun?

Atrás de élestaba un enorme reproductor de sonido, con dos gigantescos bafles y una pantalla de plasma considerablemente ancha. Baviera al ver semejante mole queda impactado.

—Con esa cosa, no tendré la necesidad de ir a Bayreuth el próximo año —exclamó el bávaro asombrado.

Entre todos empezaron a abrir espacio en la enorme sala, la cual tenía una espectacular vista hacia el océano, abriendo un amplio espacio en medio de la sala.

Roderich, como buen maestro y a pesar de usar pantalones cortos, camiseta polo con su cuello de paño y tenis deportivos se dirige al centro de la sala, ya desocupada, mientras Feliciano, Ludwig, Bastian, Kiku y Davis estaban sentados en unas cuantas sillas que se habían dejado para la clase.

—Bien, esta va a ser una lección rápida de vals real vienés, a cargo mío, no falta decir que seré más estricto que de costumbre debido a que no tenemos mucho tiempo.—luego agregó— los fundamentos básicos del vals real vienes se basan en la gracilidad, la elegancia, el porte y la delicadeza. Por gracilidad me refiero a la rapidez elegante de los pasos de baile, lo que hace que el Vals sea un dulce equilibrio entre música y danza. Si lo hacemos muy lento, será como si simplemente nos moviéramos tontamente, y si lo hacemos muy rápido, parecerá que queremos bailar Foxtrot u otro baile de esos, con una música poco adecuada.

Alemania apuntaba en su libreta atentamente toda la sarta de información, cosa que también hacia Japón con las explicaciones de Austria, mientras Italia y nueva Zelanda solo miraban distraídos el bello paisaje de fondo. Después de esa sarta de explicaciones Austria concluye su primera explicación con lo siguiente.

—Sin embargo, la base fundamental para bailar vals con elegancia, es sentir la música. Siéntela adentro de ti —le decía el austriaco al alemán, mientras señalaba el pecho fornido de Alemania—, y los pasos y movimientos fluirán, haciendo innecesario esto.

Impulsivamente toma las libretas de Japón y Alemania, abriendo el amplio ventanal de la sala y tirándolas hacia el vacío del océano.

—Pon la música, ya es hora de bailar.

Inmediatamente Baviera conecta la memoria USB al enorme reproductor, mientras Nueva Zelanda le daba play al reproductor, comenzando a sonar con fuerza "cuentos de los bosques de Viena" de Johann Strauss.

Austria hace una reverencia hacia Baviera, el cual acepta comenzar el baile, mientras con pasos gráciles y elegantes bailaban el vals vienés.

—Fíjense bien como lo hacemos Bastian y yo —decía Roderich, mientras bailaba con Bastian— damos uno, dos, tres, pasos y vuelta, luego uno, dos, tres pasos y vuelta, siempre al son de la música —posteriormente el austriaco les ordena —deberían levantarse y bailar.

Inmediatamente, Roderich se separa de bastian y hace levantar casi a la fuerza a Alemania, mientras Italia todo emocionado persistía en bailar con el alemán.

**Entre tanto, en el aeropuerto de Auckland…**

Gilbert y Klaus, acompañados por Elissabeta y Heracles, quienes se les habían unido al viaje, habían arribado al aeropuerto cansados y algo molestos.(Aunque Heracles ni se había percatado del viaje por el hecho de que había pasado todo el viaje dormido). Tomaron entonces un taxi, pidiéndole que los llevara a la casa de Davis Kirkland, y después de casi media hora de viaje en taxi, habían logrado llegar a la casa de Nueva Zelanda.

—por lo menos, el Asombroso yo logró llegar a su destino —exclamó Prusia con cansancio y algo de prepotencia.

—Ejem… dirás llegamos a nuestro destino, Gilbert —le corrigió Sajonia sarcástico.

—En fin, en fin. —Intervino Hungría— creo que necesito un buen baño de tina.

Heracles simplemente asintió, mientras los cuatro se dirigían hacia la puerta de la casa. Sajonia se dispuso a tocar la puerta.

**Mientras tanto, en el interior de la casa…**

Arthur había decidido salir del rudo partido de rugby. Ya no era el mismo jovencito de antes, en fin de cuentas tenía más de 1800 años de edad, y ya se estaba haciendo viejo. Se dirigió hacia la cocina, en donde tomó algo de jugo de naranja, mientras se oían persistentes toques de la puerta.

— ¡yo abro! —exclamó el inglés mientras salía de la cocina, dirigiéndose hacia la sala de recibo.

Pero al abrir Inglaterra la puerta, quedó en Shock.

Sajonia, al ver de nuevo a Inglaterra también había quedado en shock.

Los dos no se habían dirigido la palabra desde hacía años atrás. Sajonia instintivamente se tocó el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo[1], mientras que Inglaterra se pasaba instintivamente la pierna derecha por encima de su kilt[2].

Aquellas heridas que se habían hecho en la segunda guerra. Heridas que habían sanado en apariencia, pero que dolían de la misma manera, con la misma intensidad, como si estuvieran ahí, frescas y sangrantes, como si se hubiesen abierto apenas ayer.

—Oye Klaus, que es lo que esta pasan…

El albino había notado la tensión que se sentía entre el sajón y el británico. Prusia sin embargo, intenta no decir estupideces que rompan esa tensión. Él sabe perfectamente lo que sucedió entre Arthur y Klaus. Y bastante bien.

—Donde están Ludwig y Feliciano —preguntó el sajón de forma seca, cortante y fría, sin cortar la penetrante y acusadora mirada.

—En la sala, con Roderich y los demás —respondió el inglés de forma igualmente fría y seca.

Klaus siguió al interior de la casa, desatendiendo de forma completamente descortés, y calculadamente fría a Arthur. Gilbert sin embargo, se acerca al británico, que aun miraba con perplejidad y tristeza al sajón de dorada cabellera.

—este… creí que Klaus había muerto en la guerra.

—De hecho, estuvo a punto de morir —corrigió Prusia.— de no ser por mis asombrosos cuidados, Klaus no se hubiese salvado.

Tanto Prusia como Sajonia habían pasado por una amarga experiencia mientras estaban "al cuidado de Iván". El rostro de Klaus se volvió más sombrío y triste. Sin embargo, Hungría con una amplia sonrisa rompe la tensión.

—Oigan, no es el momento para revivir momentos tan tristes, deberíamos estar felices por Feli y Ludwig.

—El asombroso yo coincide con la marimacha Arthur, no nos amarguemos inútilmente la vida.

Sin embargo, un silencio sepulcral reinaba en la entrada de la casa. Klaus simplemente devolvió a su hermano una amarga y melancólica sonrisa.

—Gracias por el consejo, Gilbert.

E inmediatamente todos cuatro entran a la casa, encontrando a Roderich en la sala, intentando ayudar a coordinar el vals de Ludwig y Feliciano.

Pero alguien en especial se le ilumina los ojos al ver a cierto griego de ojos verde olivo.

— ¡GRECIA-SAN!

Sin mediar palabra, y con algo de perplejidad el japonés corre rápidamente hacia el griego con una latente preocupación.

—hola, Japón. —contestó escuetamente el griego.

—Grecia-san, debió haberse quedado en mi casa, la enfermera que lo atendía a usted…

(nota del autor:** Japón antes de irse a Alemania contrató a una enfermera para que cuidase a Grecia mientras no estaba, si eso no es preocuparse por el que uno ama, entonces no sé qué estoy escribiendo**)

—jamás te dejaría solo, Japón.

Y sin previo aviso el griego abraza al japonés, el cual en un comienzo se sonroja violentamente, pero sin embargo se aferra al abrazo cálido del griego.

Y así pasaron ellos todo el resto del día. Austria había terminado las lecciones de vals, después de incontables esfuerzos para que Alemania dejara un poco su rigidez, logrando soltarse un poco. Italia por su parte, había logrado que al menos los dos llevasen bien el paso del vals, aunque no era tan perfecto.

Luego, siguieron las medidas para los trajes de la boda, el vestido de Italia, el traje de Alemania, los trajes de la guardia de honor de los germánicos, los trajes de la guardia de honor de los italianos y las vestiduras y capas pluviales de Vaticano y Wurtemberg.

Sin embargo, ellos dos sentían una mala sensación.

Un mal presentimiento.

Durante el partido de Rugby, Gabriel no cesaba de mirar preocupado el mar, mientras paseaba nerviosamente un rosario que tenía entre las manos, musitando toda suerte de oraciones en latín. Entre tanto, Alphonse había tomado su biblia y la leía con una concentración impasible. Ya sabían los germánicos y los italianos que cuando sus hermanos se ponían a rezar o a orar con todo desespero, era porque algo grave pasaría, o algo grave estaba pasando.

Los únicos que no entendían el actuar de los dos estados, eran los británicos, (si, los locos esos de los kilts).

Sin embargo, la preocupación se generalizó cuando el reloj marcó las 7:30 pm, hora del "supuesto arribo" del velero de malta, en el que además estaban San Marino y Westfalia.

**Capitanía del puerto de Auckland, esa noche.**

—lo siento señor Alemania, pero aún no tenemos noticias del "príncipe de malta".

—_verdamnt _(maldición)

Ludwig, Feliciano, Gilbert, Davis, Gabriel y Alphonse habían decidido ir a la capitanía de puerto en búsqueda de noticias del velero de malta. Renato les había dicho que llegaría por la ruta más corta, que arribaría a puerto a eso de las 7:00 de la noche. Se despidieron en el aeropuerto de Berlín y después de eso, no se tuvo más noticias.

Posteriormente se supieron noticias de los chicos por medio de la capitanía de puerto del canal de Suez. Según Gupta, pretendían cruzar el estrecho de Bab-al-mandeb, para así salir al golfo de Adén y seguir hasta Nueva Zelanda sin escalas.

Sin embargo, desde que habían salido de Port-Said no se habían vuelto a tener noticias del velero.

Todos no se habían percatado de la ausencia del maltés, la alemana y el italiano hasta que había vencido el plazo límite de arribo.

**Entre tanto, en la casa de Newzy…**

Vaticano y Wurtemberg habían regresado a la casa, en donde los demás germánicos estaban al pendiente de las noticias, mientras que Nueva Zelanda, Italia y Alemania se habían quedado allá. Inglaterra, abrigado con una chamarra térmica, y con un escozor frio en sus regiones vitales (agradézcanle a la kilt, ya me las imagino a ustedes con muchas hemorragias) miraba atento el inmenso océano.

Sabía de memoria las sucias estratagemas de los piratas bereberes y somalíes, y no dudaba que la tardanza, más la ruta usada los había llevado a una trampa sin ningún escape posible.

—Ya regresaron —musitó Sajonia, mientras Gales, Romano y Sajonia se acercaron desesperados hacia Italia y Alemania en búsqueda de noticias.

Sin embargo, el rostro de ambos denotaba simplemente una cosa: preocupación.

—el capitán de puerto nos ha dicho que cuando hayan noticias del barco, nos avisará de inmediato.

—CAZZO— exclamó romano fastidiado— le advertí a ese idiota de Fabriccio que se fuera con nosotros en el avión, pero no, se tenía que ir a navegar en el barquito de juguete de su amigo, y ahora solo dios sabe en donde estará, Maledizione.

—No estamos de humor para tus arranques de ira, Lovino —le reclama Sajonia fastidiado.

Entre tanto, Mónaco estaba en su cuarto llorando desesperada y asustada. En cierto modo se sentía culpable por haber forzado a Fabriccio a acompañar a Renato en el viaje en su velero. Aunque ella sabía que él era un muy buen navegante, (pues había ganado dos años consecutivos la "gran regata de las naciones" con el desaparecido "perla de Montecarlo"), pudo haber naufragado en el mar rojo, haberse tirado por la borda por la pena moral, o aun peor, ser secuestrado por piratas somalíes en Akaba.

Francis por su parte, había notado que la habitación en la que se alojaba Eloise estaba cerrada.

—Elle, ¿te encuentras bien?

—DEJAME SOLA —gritó Mónaco molesta.

—Elle, déjame entrar, me preocupas Cher,…

—no me molestes, por favor lárgate.

Sin embargo, el francés insistió en hablar con su hermana. Al entrar la encontró tirada en la cama, cubriéndose con la almohada el rostro intentando ocultar sus lágrimas.

—Eloise, me fleur, no llores, tú no eres culpable…

— ¡claro que soy culpable!, yo lo forcé a acompañar a Renato y a la hermana de Ludwig en su viaje por mar, si le pasa algo a Fabriccio yo…

Sin embargo, Francis se acerca a su hermana, acariciando su cabello suavemente, mientras con un pañuelo le limpiaba con cuidado las lágrimas.

—Aun quieres a Fabriccio, ¿verdad?

—No digas cosas que nunca he dicho.

Sin embargo Francis sabía que a pesar de que Eloise había sido la que había terminado la relación con Fabriccio, ella aun sufría por él. Edward solo era el clavo que sacaría la espina que aun tenia enterrada en el corazón Eloise.

Fabriccio Vargas.

Entre tanto, en la sala de la casa todos los estados estaban en un estado de latente preocupación. Vaticano y Wurtemberg no cesaban de rezar, mientras que Alemania llamaba a los gritos desde el teléfono a la capitanía de puerto. Inglaterra, con algo de dudas seguía atento al horizonte, esperando alguna respuesta.

Japón entre tanto, sale hacia el balcón de la sala, en donde Inglaterra estaba al pendiente de los movimientos del océano, mientras su kilt se movía con el viento.

—Inglaterra-san, debería usted entrar a la casa, hace mucho frio esta noche.

—aparte de que tengo mis regiones vitales prácticamente congeladas, estoy bien Japón.

Mientras tanto, Japón cuestiona nuevamente al inglés.

— ¿usted qué cree que le pudo haber pasado a San marino-san, a malta-kun y a Westfalia-chan?

Inglaterra no dudó en responder.

—Fueron secuestrados por piratas.

Japón había quedado algo perplejo, no creía que aun existiesen piratas en pleno siglo XXI.

—Sin embargo —Añadió Inglaterra— si son piratas somalíes, no tardarán en pedir un considerable rescate, pero conociendo a Renato como lo conozco, él no se rendiría tan fácil.

Japón sin embargo, notó una ladina sonrisa en Inglaterra.

—entonces, ¿Qué cree que haya hecho Malta-kun?

—no importa lo que haya hecho, pero creo firmemente que Malta y sus amigos ya vienen en camino.

**Capitanía de puerto de Auckland, cerca de la medianoche.**

Nadie había pegado un ojo en la noche. Para más inri, Dylan había traído consigo a sus tres hermanos menores: Allison, (el principado de Wy), Kyle (el reino Gay y Lésbico de las islas del coral) y Steven (el principado de Hutt River).

—No podía dejarlos más tiempo solos, así que he enviado por ellos. —se excusó el australiano.

Sin embargo, las pequeñas micronaciones se encargaron de alegrar un poco el tenso ambiente, en especial el reino gay y lésbico, un pequeñajo shota degenerado que no cesaba de acosar a Seborga.

—_God_, mi pesadilla se ha vuelto realidad —musitaba Arthur aterrado.

Si, su pesadilla se había vuelto realidad: una versión en miniatura, aun mas degenerada de Francis Bonnefoy, o mejor dicho un Francis versión 2.0.

—HAY QUE SACARLE EL DEMONIO A ESTE POBRE NIÑO —gritaba vaticano consternado, al ver a Seborga siendo acosado por el reino gay de las islas del coral.

—concuerdo contigo, Gabriel —afirmaba Wurtemberg igual de consternado— este niño si está endemoniado.

—Déjenlo que exprese su libre personalidad, par de puritanos mojigatos —les contesta Hungría fascinada, mientras los perseguía con una cámara fotográfica para así tener su buena dosis de porno Shota (nota del autor: **no estoy de acuerdo con el shota, pero hay que darle gusto a la mayoría**).

—KYLE KIRLKLAND, DEJA DE ACOSAR A BENNY EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE.—Ordena Australia algo autoritario.

Kyle sin embargo, le saca la lengua a Dylan, redoblando sus esfuerzos acosadores para atraer a Seborga, el cual estaba todo aterrado en un rincón de la espaciosa sala, llorando de miedo, mientras rogaba ayuda a sus hermanos mayores.

Y no tardó en llegar la caballería, pero de donde menos se esperaba, pues Allison y Claire, consternadas y asqueadas por lo que estaban viendo, no dudaron en rescatar a Seborga de las garras del reino Gay y lésbico, tironeándolo de las orejas mientras lo arrastraban hacia el baño de la casa.

—NECESITAS UNA BUENA DUCHA DE AGUA FRIA, JOVENCITO —le grita las islas del canal iracunda

—Pero… hermana…

—HERMANA NADA —reafirma el principado de Wy—, AHORA MISMO TE BAJAREMOS ESA CALENTURA CON AGUA BIEN HELADA, ¿ENTENDIDO?

Seborga sin embargo no cesaba de agradecer a sus salvadoras, mientras romano y vaticano no cesaban de consolarlo.

—_grazie, grazie milli meri amicci, grazzie signorinas, grazzie(_gracias, muchas gracias mis amigas, gracias señoritas, gracias)

—no exageres, Seborga.

Sin embargo, Ludwig y Feliciano, quienes habían regresado de nuevo a la capitanía de puerto, llegaron agitados a la casa de Nueva Zelanda, al parecer traían noticias del "príncipe de malta".

Los dos habían corrido deprisa (bueno, al menos Ludwig, quien como buen futuro esposo había llevado a Feliciano sobre sus espaldas la mitad del camino), llegando agitados a la casa, en donde todos los países, estados y micronaciones estaban al pendiente de cualquier noticia

—Joder tío, que noticias tienes de ellos —intervino España preocupado.

—Ya vienen en camino—contestó Ludwig algo agotado.

**Puerto de Auckland, cerca de las tres de la madrugada.**

Según el capitán de puerto, el velero llegaría a eso de las tres de la mañana. Después de haber casi forzado a los menores a dormir (y fue muy difícil poner a dormir a Kyle con tanto constante acoso de parte de el para con Benny y Steven, el cual al parecer ni se inmutaba frente a las proposiciones de su hermanito menor), las demás naciones y estados alemanes se habían dirigido directamente hacia puerto.

Arthur por su parte miraba con unos binoculares en medio de la fría noche (y lo estaban sintiendo sus regiones vitales, gracias al kilt) alguna señal.

E inmediatamente, varia señales de morse por linterna se dejan entrever en la inmensidad del océano, para minutos después el barco atracar en el puerto.

Todos respiraron aliviados al ver el velero del maltés arribar a puerto, y al parecer no lo capitaneaba Renato o Fabriccio, sino nada más y nada menos que Greta.

—Por fin llegaron Gracias al cielo —exclamó Alphonse aliviado.

El velero atracó en puerto a eso de las 3:30 de la mañana, bajando del velero san marino y Westfalia, mientras malta se tardaba en bajar un poco.

— ¿Y Renato?

—No tarda en bajar —exclamó Fabriccio.

Y de hecho Renato descendió del velero, con un brazo herido sostenido de un improvisado cabestrillo.

—Renato, ¿Qué demonios te sucedió?—preguntó Inglaterra asustado, al ver a malta herido.

—será mejor que te lo contemos en la casa, Arthur.

**Nota del autor: si no dejas review, Malta te invitará a navegar por aguas piratas…**

* * *

><p>[1] El costado izquierdo de Sajonia representa la ciudad de Dresde, bombardeada por las fuerzas aliadas durante la segunda guerra mundial. El bombardeo, que arrasó completamente la ciudad, acabó con la vida de 800.000 personas, además de no estar plenamente justificado estratégicamente, debido a que Dresde no era ni siquiera un punto neurálgico industrial como Hannover, Hamburgo o Dusseldorf.<p>

[2] La pierna derecha de Inglaterra representa las ciudades de Bristol, Conventry y Dover, bombardeadas por la fuerza alemana en la segunda guerra mundial. En los bombardeos murieron cerca de 1200 personas, entre las tres ciudades.


	5. de españa y san marino

**En el capítulo anterior de Hetalia!: la gran boda…**

_—Nos relevaremos por turnos, tú vigilarás que no hayan personas o barcos sospechosos, mientras que yo comando la nave —le dijo Malta, el cual estaba en la cabina del capitán._

_—no puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo. _

_Y no tardaron en encontrar barcos sospechosos, en especial tres lanchas rápidas que se dirigían rápidamente hacia el velero._

_—Greta, entra ahora mismo a los camarotes —advirtió el maltes._

_— ¿Qué sucede?_

_—Simplemente hazle caso a Renato —le replicó el sanmarinense preocupado, mientras tomaba un rifle…_

**Nota del autor:**

Algo de Spa/romano, más Ger/ita, muchos enredos amorosos y confesiones de culpa. Posible Saxony/england, y algo de lime… pero no diré que pareja lo hará… aunque el único adelanto que daré es que no será Francia (lo voy a poner a sufrir un buen rato). Además de un POV de Malta.

¿Arthur tendrá el valor de pedirle perdón a Klaus por lo de Dresde?, ¿Klaus habrá logrado superar su rencor por Arthur? ¿Merezco aunque sea un Review, así tenga que ofrecer invitaciones para la boda de Italia y Alemania (que le robé a los gemelos y a estonia), dulces y chocolates (que le robé a suiza), o quizás un oso polar muy "lindo" (se oye a Canadá gritar desde la distancia "¿Quién me robó a Kumajiro?")?

Simplemente lean. A la primera o primero que comente le regalo el chocolate, la invitación y el oso de Canadá.

**Capítulo 5: tres días para la boda: de piratas somalíes, italianos despechados y españoles pervertidos.**

Los tres viajeros estaban completamente agotados, en especial Westfalia la cual había navegado la tercera parte del trayecto. Los italianos por su parte no cesaban de dar muestras de exagerada preocupación para con San marino, mientras que los germánicos eran un poco más parcos con Westfalia. (Excepto Alemania, quien no dudó en abrazar a su hermana apenas la vio). Mientras tanto, los británicos no cesaban de bromear rudamente al lado de Renato, el cual al parecer se sentía a gusto con ellos.

—Por cierto Renny, (así le dicen los británicos a Renato) tengo una pequeña sorpresita para ti… —le dice escocia con una socarrona y sombría sonrisa.

—No me digas —responde malta con sarcasmo.

Todos subieron a los Jeeps, regresando a la casa de Nueva Zelanda entrada ya la noche.

—Deberías descansar Renato, —le dice Alemania— y recuperarte de esa herida.

—No te preocupes Ludwig, —le contesta malta—no ha sido la primer vez que me enfrento con piratas, ¿no Arthur?

El aludido se dio vuelta.

— ¿me hablas a mí?

—no tonto, hablo del capitán kirkland…

Inglaterra solo se limitó a reír socarronamente con el chiste, mientras que los germanos lucían aun serios y algo sombríos. Solo Alemania sonrió, aunque levemente y por breves segundos.

Era ya cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, por lo que todos se acomodaron como pudieron en la casa, que a pesar de ser espaciosa y grande, no daba abasto con tanta gente. Los británicos intentaron compartir la enorme sala principal con los germánicos y los italianos, aunque no faltaron incomodos roces entre Escocia, Romano y Seborga, mientras que la feliz pareja de futuros esposos dormía cómodamente en un pequeño (si, pequeño) cuarto de invitados. Inglaterra por su parte compartió cuarto con Australia, nueva Zelanda y sus hermanos, tomando la precaución de ponerse ropa interior debajo del kilt (ya el big ben había sufrido mucho frio, se lo merecía). Japón y Grecia por su parte se ubicaron en la sala de recibo, durmiendo cómodamente juntos en el sillón mientras que Francia (muy a su pesar) dormía en su cuarto junto con Mónaco y estonia, debido a la estricta abstinencia sexual que le había impuesto su hermana, y además para evitar que se complaciese la torre Eiffel, abusara de Davis, o en el peor de los casos le "enseñara a _dar amour" _al pequeño Kyle. Agregado a esto, Austria y Hungría habían sido "convenientemente" ubicados juntos en la sala de recibo, junto a Grecia y Japón. Los gemelos Sweschlig-holstein por su parte estaban compartiendo el sofá de la sala, junto con Wurtemberg, romano, Sajonia, san marino, malta, escocia y los demás.

Sin embargo, en medio de la noche Fabriccio siente algo de sed, por lo que se dirige hacia la cocina en búsqueda de un vaso de agua. Con apenas unos boxers alusivos al color de su bandera (de colores blanco y azul aguamarina) se dirigió tanteando el camino en medio de la oscuridad, evitando despertarlos a todos. Pero no contaba con encontrarse a cierta persona en especial.

— ¿Greta?

Westfalia llevaba un sexy conjunto de baby doll transparente de color negro, con unas pantaletas de color amarillo y brasieres rojos que hacían resaltar sus "atributos" (el autor les pide un segundito, tiene que limpiarse la saliva de la boca, y limpiar la saliva del teclado).

Era un hermoso y bello cuerpo. Las curvas torneadas de Westfalia eran de infarto. Sus "atributos" eran perfectamente proporcionados, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños. Quien iba a pensar que detrás de aquella chica sencilla y un poco descuidada estaba una venus de urbino prácticamente sin descubrir. Una mujer que no era consciente de su belleza. Un bloque en mármol en bruto pidiendo ser descubierto, en el que estaba encerrada una bella diosa romana.

—Hola Fabriccio, ¿Qué necesitas?

El sanmarinense estaba absorto contemplando el cuerpo de la alemana. No podía articular palabra.

—este… yo… nece… Nece… sito… —dijo san marino intentando articular palabra.

Se sonrojó violentamente. Westfalia, a pesar de que había notado que San marino estaba anómalamente nervioso, seguía allí fresca como una lechuga. Sin embargo, se percata del torneado y esbelto cuerpo del sanmarinense, un poco menos musculoso que el de malta, y con un tono de piel mas pálido, pero sin embargo con ese "sex appeal" italiano que tanto alborotaba las chicas.

—me… me…jor… me… voy… —tartamudeó el sanmarinense algo abrumado.

E inmediatamente el italiano sale rápidamente de la cocina, dejando a la alemana sola. Y bastante perpleja.

**Al día siguiente…**

Todos se habían levantado algo tarde, (inclusive los germánicos, excepto Alemania, Italia y Japón). Sin saber cómo, ni de donde, Romano se levanta al lado de España, el cual lo abrazara cual si fuese oso de peluche.

—CAZZO! QUE HACE EL IDIOTA DE ESPAÑA A MI LADO—gritó consternado Lovino.

—Lovi,… Lovi love… no hagas tanto alboroto que quiero dormir—se queja el español.

—Ni una mierda, TE LEVANTAS YÁ MISMO, BASTARDO SPAGNOLO FIGLIO DI LA PUTANNA.

Las palabras de grueso calibre de parte de romano no tardaron en despertar a todos en la casa. Mientras tanto, Alemania, Italia y Japón estaban haciendo unos cuantos ejercicios de calistenia (muy estrictos por cierto), y no tardaron en notar el alboroto que provenía de la casa.

— ¿podemos parar aunque sea un rato, ve~?

—Coincido con Italia-kun, deberíamos descansar, en pocos días va a ser su boda, Alemania-san— agregó Japón.

—está bien, vamos a descansar un poco.

Era como si hubiesen regresado a los viejos días, en los que entrenaban secretamente en algún punto de Alemania, Italia o Japón, o en el peor de los casos varados en alguna isla del pacifico sur. Sin embargo los pocos días que fueron felices al lado de Feliciano durante aquella turbia guerra, fueron en alguna de las tantas islas que existen en el inmenso pacifico.

La misma isla en la que había naufragado, en la que empezó a ver a Italia con otros ojos, la isla que era testigo mudo de su amor, la isla que presenciaría su unión con Italia por el resto de la eternidad.

Grecia seguía aun dormido en la sala de recibo. Austria ya se había despertado, junto con Hungría, y la casa estaba rebosante de actividad. Solo era cuestión de tiempo, la fecha ya se acercaba con cada vez más rapidez y apenas habían conseguido la mitad de las cosas, los proveedores les habían dicho que era difícil enviar todo (en especial los montajes del altar, las cabañas prefabricadas para el alojamiento de los invitados y demás) hacia Nueva Zelanda, pero después de concesiones y demás (ser país trae sus ventajas) les habían dicho que llegaría en mínimo 4 horas.

—Alemania, ¿podrías cargarme hasta la casa?, ve~—le dijo Italia con algo de agotamiento, haciendo cara de cachorrito abandonado.

—No te puedo cargar todo el tiempo Italia —le respondió el alemán.

E Italia rogo, y rogo y rogo hasta que consiguió que Alemania lo volviese a cargar por sobre sus espaldas (aunque eso fue pretexto para que Italia de cuando en cuando le robase un beso a Alemania, y viceversa). Entre tanto, Japón se había dirigido hacia la casa de nuevo, dirigiéndose hacia la sala de recibo, en donde Grecia aún se encontraba dormido. Austria y Hungría por su parte estaban en la cocina preparando unos cuantos pastelillos, mientras que Malta, Nueva Zelanda y Australia se habían dirigido hacia la playa cercana a la casa del neozelandés, para surfear un poco.

— ¿No deberías de estar reposando en casa? papá dijo que deberías de no hacer tanta actividad física. —le dijo nueva Zelanda a Malta.

Este por su parte solo se limitó a sonreír.

—Hace tiempo que no surfeo, Newzy —le respondió el maltés— y sabes bien que el mar hace parte de mi vida.

—Bueno, si así lo quieres espera que tengo algo especial para ti.

Se dirigió hacia el depósito en donde había una tabla de surf perfectamente pulida, pintada de blanco y rojo, con la cruz de malta en una punta.

—Oye, no está mal —exclamó el maltés asombrado.

—La hice especialmente para ti, Malta —le dijo el neozelandés,—pero dudo que con esa herida puedas acompañarme a montar algunas olas.

Sin embargo, Inglaterra había llegado a la playa.

—Deberías de estar en casa, Malta.

—No es necesario.

Sin embargo, se sienta al lado de nueva Zelanda y malta. Además de eso, Malta no le había contado a nadie lo que había sucedido.

—Y por cierto, ¿aún no nos has contado sobre lo que pasó en el viaje?

—No me hagas acordar de eso, Arthur.

Sin embargo malta no deseaba contarle a nadie lo que había sucedido en Adén. Pero sin embargo, la insistencia de los dos angloparlantes hace que Malta empiece a contar la odisea que habían tenido que pasar.

—bueno, bueno, bueno les voy a contar, _¿All rigth?_ (esta bien)

—Me siento conforme —respondió Nueva Zelanda.

**_La historia de Renato… _**

"_nosotros habíamos llegado a las cercanías del golfo de Adén, listos para salir al indico. No sé realmente porqué le hice caso al idiota de Fabriccio, pero al menos había tenido la precaución de embarcar unos cuantos rifles e incluso una bazuca. Cuando había llegado el atardecer empezaron a rodearnos unas cuantas lanchas rápidas, ya sospechaba quien era._

_Somalia y sus piratas_

_Le advertimos a Greta que entrara al camarote y que no saliese de allí, y aunque no nos hizo caso, Fabriccio insistió en que entrara. A partir de allí, tome mi rifle y Fabriccio tomó una bazuca._

—_debimos habernos ido por la costa africana._

—_deja de quejarte Renato, son solo piratas _—_me respondió el idiota ese._

_Inmediatamente Fabriccio apuntó a una de las lanchas, estallando con estruendo y dejando unas cuantas astillas de madera en mi "príncipe"._

—_OYE, MAS CUIDADO PARA LA PROXIMA _—_le reclamé_—_SI ME LLEGAS A RAYAR LA PINTURA DEL VELERO, TE OBLIGARÉ A PINTARLO CON LA LENGUA_

—_YA TE ENTENDÍ_

_Sin embargo, sentí que algo me había impactado en el brazo, por lo que sentí un horrendo dolor."_

—entonces, lo que quieres decir es que alguien como nosotros estaba entre los piratas.

—exactamente, Inglaterra. —afirmó malta.

Y después de eso, Malta siguió con su relato.

_"y allí estaba, herido de un brazo, mientras Fabriccio todo asustado me intentaba llevar hacia el interior del velero, y para más inri habían empezado a abordarnos. Greta aún se encontraba en su camarote, armada con un bate, con el cual golpeó sin querer a Fabriccio._

—_oye!, ten más cuidado._

—_Perdón _—_se disculpó Greta._

_Sin embargo, los dos le insistimos que se quedara, pero ella no quiso, sin embargo ella subió con Fabriccio a cubierta. A partir de ahí no sé qué más pasó porque ellos se habían cerciorado de encerrarme para que no corriera peligro"_

Después de eso, Renato miró la inmensidad del océano. A su lado se encontraba la tabla de surf que Newzy le había obsequiado. Arthur sin embargo, le mira la herida del brazo y le dice.

—bueno, ya no está tan mal como antes pero no hay que descuidarse.

**Entre tanto, en el puerto de Auckland…**

Fabriccio y Greta habían sido llamados debido a que habían arribado los conteiners con todos los montajes para la boda. En total eran tres, por lo que debían de recibirlos en puerto. Supuestamente en ese mismo día, tendrían que partir todos hacia la isla para empezar a hacer el montaje. Sin embargo, el barco que los transportaría aun no llegaba por lo que tendrían tiempo para conversar y conocerse un poco.

—entonces… que podrías decirme —dijo Westfalia intentando entablar una conversación.

—No sé, pero no puedo evitar preguntarte algo, ¿tienes novio? —le pregunta San Marino

—No, —responde Westfalia— no soy el tipo de chica que piense en tener novio por ahora.

—Me parece increíble, que alguien tan bonita como tú, no tenga a alguien que te quiera —le afirmó el italiano, de forma algo coqueta.

—Tengo a mis hermanos y con eso me basta.

Se formó un torvo silencio en el que Fabriccio contemplaba el rostro de Greta. Esta sin embargo le suelta una pregunta algo dura de evadir para la representación física de la pequeña república.

—Entonces dime, ¿tienes novia?

San marino cambió el semblante. Sin embargo, no tenía excusa alguna para evadir la verdad, y Westfalia merecía saber la verdad, bueno, al menos la versión suya de la verdad.

—Tenía…

—que pasó.

—Según ella, se cansó de mí y fue a buscar a otro.

Quedaron en silencio. Aun le era doloroso a San marino haber sido sustituido como si fuese poca cosa, como si fuese prenda de poca valía por Estonia. Sentía unas inmensas ganas de matar al estonio y tirar su cuerpo a los tiburones o despeñarlo por la gran rocca de san marino. Pero sin embargo debía de seguir viviendo su vida, rehacer su vida con alguien especial para él, y la posibilidad era que ese "alguien especial" fuese Westfalia.

Westfalia sabía que la elección de la ruta del mar rojo no fue al azar. Era como si Fabriccio se hubiese querido quitar la vida, aunque las reglas de las naciones no permitían la concesión del suicidio debido a su inmortalidad. Solo cuando haya llegado hasta un punto inconcebible de debilidad tanto económica como militar y financiera podría "morir".

—¿me puedes decir quién es?

San marino no se sentía con la suficiente fuerza para volver a recordar el amargo día en el que terminó con Eloise. El creía que era una chica seria, centrada, elegante, de temperamento fuerte pero a la vez con ese porte y distinción que tenía su hermano, pero resultó ser peor que Francis al jugar con sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, debía de intentar olvidarla, arrancarla de su mente. Evadió la pregunta.

—Creo que ese es nuestro transporte—dijo San marino al ver el barco de bandera alemana.

Después de haber avisado a todos los germánicos que el barco había arribado, hicieron el montaje de los conteiners en el barco, mientras todos se subían con rapidez al mismo. Los británicos por su parte habían declinado ir con ellos, ya se encontrarían en la boda. Sin embargo, Renato había decidido ir con ellos, acompañado de Fabriccio, Kiku y Heracles en el velero, el cual había tenido que capitanear San marino.

Entre tanto, Gabriel por la precipitada salida de todos había tropezado y roto sus lentes, que con el paso el tiempo se habían vuelto indispensables.

—Dios, tenía que pasar preciso ahora.

Subió a tientas la pasarela, abordando el barco. Alphonse notó la casi ceguera de Gabriel, por lo que no dudó en cederle los suyos.

—no deberías, son tus lentes.

—los necesitas más que yo.

Entre tanto, Klaus miraba con tristeza la costa neozelandesa, recordando los amargos días de posguerra. Haber visto de nuevo a Arthur lo había llevado a recordar las crudas heridas y secuelas que lo habían dejado al borde de la muerte.

— ¿Pasa algo, Klaus?

El chico de la cabellera rubia simplemente miró el océano azul con tristeza.

—Debí haberme quedado en casa.

— Lo dices por él, ¿verdad?

—No quiero recordar eso.

Sin embargo, Klaus simplemente quería evadir la cruda verdad. Aun recordaba a Inglaterra ese día: su uniforme manchado de sangre, su ladina y sádica sonrisa, sus ojos inyectados de infinito desprecio y rabia, su impasible frialdad. El Arthur Kirkland que alguna vez había conocido había desaparecido, para ser sustituido por un monstruo deseoso de venganza.

—No puedes seguir anclado a un pasado tan doloroso, _Saschsen_ —le decía Prusia a su hermano— todos ya le hemos dado vuelta de hoja a esas amargas páginas.

—Pero aún me es difícil olvidar, _verdamnt _(maldición) —exclama Sajonia— aun oigo en mi cabeza los gritos, las suplicas, los lamentos, todas las noches es la misma maldita pesadilla, y el sigue ahí… mirándome con ese odio, burlándose de mi…

Intentó contener el llanto. Todos habían sufrido en la guerra, pero no al mismo nivel que Klaus. Sajonia había quedado totalmente arrasada, y eso había repercutido en su hermano. Cuando los estados nacionales fueron disueltos, (pues Prusia no fue el único que acabo su existencia como estado), Sajonia tuvo la "suerte" de irse con Rusia. Su único soporte durante esos duros días fue Prusia. Él le curó como pudo las heridas. Él lo consoló en las duras noches de pesadillas. Él lo defendió de las perversas intenciones de Rusia. Siempre le debería la vida.

—aun sueñas con él, ¿verdad?

—tu sabes bien que ese tormento nunca me dejará en paz, _Preussen._—Exclamó el sajón con tristeza— Aun después de sesenta años, pareciera como si hubiese sucedido apenas ayer.

Se formó un triste silencio solo roto por las gaviotas que graznaban volando alrededor del barco. Sin embargo, Sajonia rompió el silencio.

—_Preussen_, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti.

— _¡JA!_— Exclamó el peliplata —al menos alguien reconoce lo asombroso que soy.

Sajonia sonrió, al menos esa parte excéntrica de su hermano le había logrado sacar una sonrisa.

**Entre tanto, en alguno de los tantos recovecos del barco…**

Lovino buscaba de mil y un formas evadir a Antonio y no tener que soportar al español conversando sobre cualquier tontería o diciéndole "fusososososo~…" cerca del oído. Bastante tenía con los molestos hermanos del macho patatas, (en especial el "bastardo adicto a la cerveza" de Baviera que lo intimidaba más que Francia, parecía una mezcla macabra entre Grecia y Rusia, el agriado rubio pelilargo de Sajonia que tenía un genio de los mil demonios, el tonto puritano de Wurtemberg que le recordaba mucho a su queridito pero no tan santo hermano vaticano y el engreído narcisista de Prusia) y sus insoportables hermanos, para tener que aguantarlo a éltambién.

Si él y Prusia en teoría eran grandes amigos, (y también se incluía en ese grupo el bastardo pervertido de Francia), técnicamente seria familia política del idiota España.

Había conseguido evadir al idiota España por segundos, pero la "tranquilidad" no le duraría mucho tiempo.

—Romano!, casi que no te encuentro…

Mala suerte. El idiota España lo había sorprendido. Ahora lo tenía cercado en un armario de escobas que existía en el interior del barco.

—estúpido, casi me matas de un infarto, cazzo!

El español solo se limitó a acariciar el cabello del italiano, pasando su mano por el sensible rizo. Romano intentó ahogar un suspiro.

—Sé que te gusta, Lovi… —le dijo el español al oído— anda, admítelo.

Se notaba que España había aprendido "unas cuantas cosas" de su buen amigo Francia. Romano estaba acorralado como si fuese la presa de un lobo ávido de placer.

—non, Bastardi,… no me gusta, maledizione —respondió el italiano, enrojecidoy excitado.

España hizo un puchero, sin embargo, tomó el rizo suavemente con la boca, tironeándolo de nuevo, mientras su mano la pasaba por la entrepierna del italiano, estimulándolo.

—creo que no me he esforzado lo suficiente,… mi Lovi —respondió el español de nuevoal oído del italiano de una forma demasiado sugestiva.

El condenado español pervertido prácticamente le había dado al clavo. Ya estaba excitado, su erección era patente, el ver a España ahí prácticamente sometiéndolo como siempre, mientras el al parecer estaba prácticamente a la merced de los caprichos de Antonio, más el estrecho y condenado lugar, lo estaban llevando a un punto limite. Sin mediar palabra, y con avidez animal se agarra del español besándolo con descontrolada lujuria.

Lo que pasó en ese armario… queda entre ellos.

Después de casi 8 horas de viaje, habían logrado llegar a la isla. Aún estaba allí el barrio chino que Yao alguna vez había construido allí[1].Francis, que por casualidad pasaba por la cubierta, había notado los gritos, gemidos y alaridos que provenían del mencionado armario. Gritos como "Así... más rápido bastardo" y un inconfundible "fusosososososo" lo llevaron a pensar que España y romano estaban "dándose _amour_". Pegó el oído a la puerta, pero sin embargo su "querida hermana" Eloise lo había sorprendido allí.

—FRANCIS BONNEFOY, DEJA LO QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO AHORA MISMO.

Francia por su parte no atendió la llamada de su hermana Mónaco, por lo que esta no dudó en arrastrarlo de las orejas desde el lugar en donde estaba hasta la pasarela del barco. Después de que romano y España se tardasen un "buen rato", bajaron a la playa en donde estaban ya los containers con los montajes.

Hay mucho trabajo por hacer.

* * *

><p>[1] La isla en donde será la boda aparece constantemente en varios episodios de Hetalia! En especial el cap. 24, y en la película Hetalia! Paint it White!<p>


	6. entre desplantes y encuentros

**En el capítulo anterior de Hetalia! La gran boda…**

_El español solo se limitó a acariciar el cabello del italiano, pasando su mano por el sensible rizo. Romano intentó ahogar un suspiro._

_—Sé que te gusta, Lovi… —le dijo el español al oído— anda, admítelo._

_Se notaba que España había aprendido "unas cuantas cosas" de su buen amigo Francia. Romano estaba acorralado como si fuese la presa de un lobo ávido de placer._

_—non, Bastardi,… no me gusta, maledizione —respondió el italiano, enrojecido y excitado._

_España hizo un puchero, sin embargo, tomó el rizo suavemente con la boca, tironeándolo de nuevo, mientras su mano la pasaba por la entrepierna del italiano, estimulándolo._

_—creo que no me he esforzado lo suficiente,… mi Lovi —respondió el español de nuevo al oído del italiano de una forma demasiado sugestiva._

_El condenado español pervertido prácticamente le había dado al clavo. Ya estaba excitado, su erección era patente, el ver a España ahí prácticamente sometiéndolo como siempre, mientras el al parecer estaba prácticamente a la merced de los caprichos de Antonio, más el estrecho y condenado lugar, lo estaban llevando a un punto limite. Sin mediar palabra, y con avidez animal se agarra del español besándolo con descontrolada lujuria._

_Lo que pasó en ese armario… queda entre ellos._

**Nota del autor:**

Empiecen a sugerir canciones y artistas para la fiesta, ya sean de USA, gran Bretaña, Francia, Japón, Canadá (menos Justin Bieber Puajj), México, cualquier artista sirve, menos Justin bieber. Se aceptan reviews con canciones, siempre y cuando no sean de Justin bieber. Además de eso, una canción representativa para la pareja de casados (ger/ita), u otro pairing (va a haber karaoke).

Posiblemente escriba dos extras post-la boda, (lo que pasó después del matrimonio de Italia y Alemania), y otro un año después (sobre la vida de casados de Alemania e Italia). Se admiten todo tipo de pairings que aparezcan en el fic. (Excepto USA/UK), sin importar si son Yaoi o hetero. Así que empiecen a hacer peticiones.

**Capítulo 6: dos días para la boda: de desplantes y encuentros incomodos.**

Todos habían bajado ya a la playa. Mientras Italia y sus hermanos intentaban tomarse un pequeño descanso, Alemania y los suyos hacían lo propio bajando los containers con los montajes. Habían logrado encontrar la casa campestre que Yao tenía allí, más sin embargo consideraron prudenteno intervenir sin consentimiento de Yao. El montaje de la boda constaba de varias sillas y mesas para la fiesta, un altar desmontable que Vaticano había traído especialmente para la ocasión, 24 cabañas portátiles con capacidad para seis personas, una carroza con dos caballos (cortesía del criadero de ponis y caballos de Polonia), una cocina con todo lo necesario para cocinar toda la comida para casi 100 personas (Francia y romano se encargarían de eso, bajo la estricta vigilancia de Sajonia), equipos de estéreo, música, tornamesas, unos cuantos lectores de tarjetas, y abundante decoración. Todos tendrían mucho trabajo por hacer.

—bien, comencemos a trabajar. —afirmó Alemania algo cansado, después de bajar del barco.

E inmediatamente todos (bueno, casi todos) comenzaron a trabajar. (Aunque naturalmente casi todos los italianos no fueron de gran ayuda, mismo caso de Grecia que lo único que hizo fue explayarse en la arena y dormir).

Los gemelos se empezaron a enfrascar con estonia haciendo las correspondientes instalaciones para el fluido eléctrico de los equipos de música, los controles de los lectores de tarjeta y demás. Malta y San Marino por su parte intentaban de mil y unas maneras llamar la atención de Westfalia. Mientras que Vaticano y Wurtemberg se encargaban de hacer el montaje del altar. Los demás por su parte siguieron trabajando en los respectivos montajes.

En medio de todo ese barullo Francia se fijaba atentamente en su nueva presa: Malta y sus hipnóticas cejas espesas.

Acechaba con cautela extrema los alrededores, mientras el maltés seguía como si nada trabajando en el montaje del muelle de desembarco en la playa. Estaba dispuesto a todo, para acabar esa enorme carestía sexual que lo estaba poniendo a sufrir su hermana.

La torre Eiffel necesitaba desesperadamente de atención. De demasiada atención.

Se acercó sigilosamente hacia malta, acechando con cautela la inocente presa cejuda que estaba allí, como si nada. San marino no contaba para nada, quizás podría darse gusto con el mas tarde, pero su principal objetivo era malta.

Renato por su parte se había quitado la camisa, debido al calor para así trabajar más cómodo, mientras montaba los pilotes en el mar, dejando ver los bronceados pectorales que había moldeado con siglos de navegación y batallas. Se notaba que los años le habían sentado bien al maltes.

Sin embargo, Fabriccio había notado que Francis estaba en "modo de ataque", por lo que no dudó en advertirle a su amigo.

—Malta, francés pervertido a las seis en punto.

— ¿le aviso a Mónaco o lo dejo?

El semblante de san marino cambió al ser mencionada Mónaco en la conversación.

Sin embargo, Malta aprovecha la persistencia acosadora del francés, por lo que no duda en pasarle las tablas y el martillo.

—Francis, deberías colaborarnos un poco aquí.

—por supuesto,_mon amie, Malte _(Mi amigo malta)—respondió el francés.

Sin embargo, al ver a Greta, vestida apenas con un conjunto de shorts negros y una blusa algo vaporosa, que hacia resaltar su atractivo. Francis no pudo evitar fijarse en la alemana, algo desaliñada pero sin embargo con bastante atractivo. Se sentía en la gloria al ver a semejante beldad en frente suyo.

Pero no pudo notar las dos miradas asesinas que se fijaban en él.

—Si te atreves a insinuar o a intentar hacer "algo" con Westfalia, no dudare en asesinarte —le advierte malta de forma algo macabra.

Francis no pudo evitar oír un leve tono de celos en la voz de Renato. Se acercó empalagosamente hacia el moreno, intentando establecer algún contacto. La desesperación sexual de Francis era bastante patente.

— ¿celoso, _mon cherié_? —Respondió el francés de forma melosa— tengo mucho _amour _para dar…

—ni se te ocurra de nuevo, Francis. —Amenazó el maltés algo más serio— o si no te encajo este martillo por donde terminan los pirineos, ¿entendiste?

Sin embargo, para fortuna de malta Mónaco pasaba por allí.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo Francis?

Francia solo se limitó a seguir mirando embobado a Westfalia, mientras San Marino evadía todo contacto físico con Mónaco. Sin embargo, ella intenta sacar a rastras a Francia del muelle.

— _scussi, meri amico Malta, _pero creo que tengo que retirarme, aquí apesta a perfume francés.

La monegasca entendió la indirecta, por lo que no dudó en lanzar una mirada iracunda al sanmarinense. Francis no pudo evitar fijarse en el aspecto iracundo de su hermana, por lo que no dudó en intentar alejarla de un posible conflicto.

—Eloise… ma Cher ¿no deberías acompañar a tu "_petitEstonie_"? creo que se siente muy solo el pobre.

—no te metas en mis asuntos, Francis —le responde de forma cortante la monegasca al rubio barbudo.

Francis podía a veces tener algo de "tacto y prudencia", y con el temperamento que se gastaba su hermana, era mejor alejarla de allí. No dudó en sacarla casi a la fuerza de la playa, mientras el principado le dedicaba una amenazadora mirada a la "serenísima" república, mientras que Malta y Westfalia seguían allí, mirando con algo de incomodidad el bochornoso espectáculo de celos.

Al ver Westfalia todo aquello comprendió que la "otra" era la misma Mónaco. No por nada teníaella fama de rompecorazones[1].

Entre tanto, Estonia se había enterado del molesto incidente de su novia con san marino. Edward no tenía tan clara la relación entre Fabriccio y su actual novia, por lo que naturalmente no pudo evitar sentir celos del italiano. Se dirigió hacia la playa, en donde San Marino y Malta estaban aún dando los toques finales al muelle.

—hey!, tu—dijo estonia intentando llamar a San marino— que le hiciste a Eloise.

El italiano dejó el trabajo que estaba haciendo, por lo que el maltés permaneció atento a cualquier incidente.

—primero, para ti soy la "serenísima republica de san marino", así que no me trates como uno de tus subordinados —contestó Fabriccio con un leve tono de ira— y segundo, no le he hecho nada a Eloise, que yo sepa.

—No vuelvas a acercarte a ella, San Marino— replicó Edward igual de iracundo— o si no patearé tu serenísimo trasero sin misericordia.

—con sinceridad, te compadezco nerd de pacotilla. —Dijo Fabriccio— así de desesperada debía de estar Mónaco para fijarse en ti

Al estonio ya le palpitaba la sien por la ira. Sin embargo, Malta se apresura a intervenir intentando calmar los ánimos caldeados.

—Fabriccio, contrólate acuérdate que Feliciano y Ludwig no quieren escándalos.

Sin embargo, Estonia lanza su último dardo, el cual hiere profundamente susceptibilidades.

—Sabes, Mónaco me habló de ti— dijo estonia— me dijo que eras demasiado simple, casi te consideraba "poca cosa".

Eso hizo encolerizar al italiano, el cual prácticamente estaba dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre el estonio para acabarlo de una buena vez, pero el maltés lo detiene.

—Cálmate Fabriccio, es lo que él quiere

—DEJAME GOLPEAR A ESE MALDITO, CAZZO— gritó encolerizado San Marino.

Sin embargo, Estonia era demasiado prudente (por no decir demasiado cobarde) y en un par de segundos huyó de la playa en donde estaban Renato y Fabriccio. Después de haber calmado a la "serenísima república", los dos continúan trabajando, terminando el muelle de desembarco casi dos horas después.

Sin embargo, el italiano deseaba ya con todas sus fuerzas asesinar al estonio de una forma bastante cruel. Acabarlo, a él y a la maldita de Mónaco. Creía soportarlo pero al ver que le era imposible, pensó huir. Regresar de nuevo a su pequeño enclave y nunca más salir de allí.

—Lo mejor será que me vaya a casa. —Exclamó tristemente el sanmarinense— si sigo aquí viéndole la cara a ella, no sé cómo reaccionaría.

Renato sin embargo, consideraba más prudente alejarlos, y que él se diese oportunidad con otra. Desde que Fabriccio había comenzado su tormentosa relación con Eloise Bonnefoy, había cambiado abismalmente, prácticamente se desvivía por ella. Ese idilio después de casi seis meses, terminó de forma tormentosa. Ella se sentía "agobiada" y quería "tener espacio". Cada quien se fue por su lado, pero el más afectado con el fin de esa relación fue el mismo Fabriccio. Simplemente había quedado totalmente abatido, le había entregado todo de si con pasión desmedida, pero sin embargo ella no supo cómo corresponder. Y meses después ya estaba con Edward. No resistía verla con ese nerd estúpido, prácticamente poca cosa al lado de él. Podían decir que era un maldito arrogante (y de hecho en ocasiones se comportaba así) pero aún no había superado lo de Mónaco. Y agregado a eso estaba Greta.

Westfalia lo ponía contra la espada y la pared. El incómodo encuentro en la casa de Nueva Zelanda lo atormentaba, más la relajante y placida amabilidad de la hermana de Alemania. Y agregado a eso estaba que su mejor amigo la estaba pretendiendo también.

No podía estar más "jodido" en esos momentos. Con su ex novia cerca, el novio de su ex novia vigilándolo, con la mujer que le gustaba aún más cerca, y peor aún, con su mejor amigo cerca que también le gusta a la chica que él le gusta. Definitivamente un complejo enredo amoroso digno de telenovela mexicana barata[2].

Pero… cambiemos de pareja, y miremos lo que están haciendo Alemania e Italia en estos momentos. Mientras todos seguían trabajando en las tres áreas correspondientes al montaje del sitio de la ceremonia, los alojamientos y el lugar de la fiesta, la futura pareja de casados había aprovechado la distracción de todos y se había escurrido por entre el bosque.

Caminaron alejándose de casi todos, llegando a las profundidades del bosque cerca al centro de la isla.

— ¿tú crees que aun exista?

Feliciano no dudó en responderle a Ludwig.

—Aun creo que pueda estar donde lo vimos la última vez, Alemania.

Siguieron caminando, (aunque el resto del camino Alemania cargó de nuevo por sobre sus espaldas a Italia) hasta llegar a un pequeño manantial en medio de un claro selvático.

—Sigue igual que la última vez, parece que no ha cambiado en nada —exclamó Alemania algo asombrado.

Entre tanto, vaticano y Wurtemberg habían notado la ausencia de la futura pareja de esposos.

— ¿en dónde rayos podrán estar?

Sin embargo, el estado vaticano no evitó mirar suspicazmente los alrededores, chasqueando con el paladar algo fastidiado.

—querrías decir ¿Qué estarán haciendo, Alphonse?

No por nada Gabriel, el "santo y correcto" Gabriel era más entendido en aquellos "asuntos terrenales". Después de haber terminado con el montaje del altar y la sillería del lugar de la ceremonia, se adentraron en el bosque tropical, buscando a la pareja de futuros esposos. Ya el estado vaticano estaba sospechando que estaban haciendo ese par. No lo permitiría. Y el estado federal de Baden-Wurtemberg tampoco permitiría que su hermano rompiera su compromiso con Italia de "no hacer nada" antes del matrimonio.

Que se le puede hacer, ellos dos que son excesivamente religiosos son así.

Caminaron por entre el bosque, no con cierta dificultad intentando seguir el rastro de ellos dos sin éxito, más sin embargo el estado vaticano estaba cansado por completo.

—paremos un segundo, este pobre anciano necesita un respiro.

(nota del autor: **el estado vaticano no aparenta más de 22 años, pero es ya un anciano**)

Alphonse sin embargo, podía seguir. Estaba dispuesto a ayudarle a Gabriel en la dura caminata.

—Lo mejor es que te apoyes en mí, así no te cansarás tan rápido—insistió Alphonse.

—No, sigue tu y yo me quedo aquí —replico Gabriel.

Sin embargo Wurtemberg insistió por lo que forzó prácticamente al estado vaticano a apoyarse en uno de sus hombros. No se pudo evitar el contacto físico, por lo que Alphonse se sonrojó levemente las mejillas. Gabriel solo pudo limitarse a agradecerle con una trémula sonrisa de agotamiento.

Entre tanto, en el manantial del claro del bosque Italia nadaba como si nada, mientras que Alemania estaba recostado en la ribera del estanque mirando como si nada la inmensidad del azul del cielo desde el claro. Italia se sentía algo solo, por lo que no dudó en salir del estanque e insistirle a Alemania que entrara con él a nadar.

— Ludwig,… ¿por qué no entras conmigo?

—así estoy bien. —respondió el alemán.

—Vamos,.. Entra conmigo —insistió Feliciano, mientras salía del agua y tomaba de una mano a Ludwig mientras con la otra le desvestía lentamente, mientras entraban al agua.

Ya en el agua, y completamente al desnudo empezaron a besarse con pasión y ternura, pero no contaban con la presencia de ciertos espectadores muy "moralistas"

—ejem… ¿interrumpimos algo? —exclamó socarronamente Baden-Wurtemberg.

Los dos se separaron abruptamente. Gabriel, con una mirada acusadora de "te lo advertí" simplemente se limitó a reprenderlos a ambos, con un largo discurso, apoyado en Alphonse sobre la castidad, la continencia y que podían hacerlo cuanto quieran solo cuando ya estuviesen casados. Antes no.

Lo que no sabían en ese momento es que cierta fujoshi Húngara estaba rondando por los alrededores.

—Sabemos que estas aquí, _Ungarn_—exclamó Alphonse en voz alta— sal de una buena vez si no quieres que el _Vatikanlandë_y yo te saquemos a la fuerza de donde estés.

Al oír esta amenaza, una chica de cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes, y vestida con unos shorts de jean y una blusa algo ceñida sale por entre el follaje con una cámara de video en la mano.

—preciso tenían que llegar ustedes dos en el mejor momento.

Alemania quería que se lo tragara la tierra, por lo que no dudó en sumergirse casi por completo en el agua dejando ver solo la cabeza, rojo de vergüenza, mientras que Italia estaba a su lado allí, despreocupado como si nada pasase.

—pásanos el video, Hungría —contestó el estado vaticano en un tono serio e intimidante.

—Y porqué debería —contestó Hungría desafiante— tú no eres precisamente un santo, y tengo mucho material tuyo y de Suiza.

Gabriel no pudo evitar sonrojarse de vergüenza, más sin embargo intentó recuperar el semblante serio. Alphonse no pudo evitar mirar perplejo a Gabriel. Ludwig tampoco pudo evitar mirar con algo de sorpresa, lo mismo que Feliciano, al muy "correcto y casto" estado de la ciudad del vaticano.

—LO QUE HAYA ENTRE VASH Y YO NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA, MALEDIZIONE —espetó vaticano sonrojado, apenado y avergonzado.

Sin embargo, Alphonse insiste.

—Lo repetiré una sola vez Hungría —insiste Wurtemberg— pásanos la tarjeta de memoria de la cámara, y de paso no tienes con que chantajearme.

La húngara bufó por lo bajo, no tenía con que chantajear al hermano mayor de Alemania.

(nota del autor:** los orígenes del estado federal de Baden-Wurtemberg se basan en el desaparecido ducado de Wurtemberg, uno de los estados miembros del sacro imperio romano, conformado además por las regiones de Turingia y Hesse-Darmstadt. Valga decir que Alemania como nación surgió en 1848, y considerando eso se puede tomar a Alphonse como hermano mayor de Ludwig, pero eso es otra historia**)

En vista de eso, entregó la tarjeta de memoria al alemán de lentes, por lo que este no dudó en tomar una piedra y romperla.

—Ahora ustedes dos, vístanse y regresen inmediatamente hacia donde están los demás, ¿capisci? —ordenó el estado vaticano bastante serio.

Los dos se limitaron a salir, vestirse y seguir a sus dos hermanos hacia el lugar en donde estaban los demás trabajando.

Sin embargo, ellos dos no querían esperar tanto tiempo. Ya estaban deseando casarse en ese mismo instante, u omitir ese rito.

Simplemente el amor entre ellos era más grande que ese tipo de ritos.

* * *

><p>[1] No me maten por haber hecho de Mónaco algo más "aventurera" que su hermano (sin embargo Mónaco no es tan promiscua como el pervertido de Francia), pero todo el mundo sabe que la casa Grimaldi (príncipes soberanos del pequeño principado) es conocida por incontables escándalos, en especial de parte de la princesa Estefanía de Mónaco, casada ya tres veces y divorciada dos veces, agregado a los otros escándalos del príncipe Alberto II y de los demás miembros de la familia real.<p>

[2] Excúsenme los mexicanos si los ofendo (soy de Colombia) pero la mayor parte de las telenovelas mexicanas tienen ese tipo de enredos. (y una que otra de Colombia es así)


	7. despedida de soltero

**nota del autor: **el gran ganador del peluche y las invitaciones es… todo mundo se enterara en el próximo capítulo.

Alusión a Sajonia/Polonia (que si es canon aunque no lo parezca) un triángulo Baviera/Austria/Prusia (soy un degenerado) germantwinkcest (incesto entre gemelos) y algo de Vat/Swiss…

**Nota importante: **el "Bundeswehr" es la denominación actual del ejército de Alemania, compuesto por la "bundesmarine" La "luttwaffe" y el "Bundeswehr". La Luttwaffe actual es diferente a la Luttwaffe de la segunda guerra mundial. La primera aparición de Alemania con un uniforme de la bundeswehr fue en Hetalia! Paint It White (pues durante toda la serie se lo ve con un uniforme de la Waffen SS, o del Wehrmatch, o en su defecto un wanderblock del Reichswehr).

**Capítulo 7: el día antes de la boda: despedida de soltero.**

Regresaron no sin cierta dificultad, a causa de que Gabriel se encontraba extenuado por completo, usando un palo que había hallado como una suerte de cayado. Entre tanto Feliciano y Ludwig no cesaban de evadir la mirada de sus hermanos, (en especial Ludwig), avergonzados y algo frustrados por no haber "consumado" su amor. Pero quien tenía la mayor frustración era Elissabeta. Había conseguido un valiosísimo material, y al llegar los dos pacatos moralistas de Wurtemberg y Vaticano le arruinan el mejor material que tenía. No valía de nada tener los videos "chocolate suizo Vol. 1,2 y 3" que le costó mucho producir y conseguir las tomas de Gabriel y Vash, mucho mejores que las de "chocolate austriaco", con suiza y su ex esposo Austria de protagonista (y Japón le había regalado especialmente un Doujinshi de muestra del primer volumen de "Chocolate suizo", antes de la primer tirada, pero Gabriel y Vash enterados de aquel asunto intentaron —con éxito— detener la publicación del mencionado libro, aunque le mostró el Doujinshi a su muy buena y degenerada amiga Bélgica, quien le reclamó que no lo sacara a tirada). Y por lo que sabía bien a Alphonse no le conocía pareja alguna, (aunque ella sabía por buena fuente que Klaus mantenía ciertos enredos con Feliks, Bastian sostenía también una relación rara con Roderich, Gilbert "compartía" a Roderich con su hermano Bastian y también sabía que los gemelos Sweschlig-Holstein se demostraban "demasiado cariño" cuando se embriagaban con Dinamarca) pero durante la estancia de los italianos y los germánicos notaba como Alphonse se sonrojaba y se avergonzaba cual colegiala enamorada cuando Gabriel estaba cerca suyo.

Ella había notado esos detalles, y cuando supiera lo que Vash y Gabriel tenían (y ella tenía pruebas fidedignas de ello) no podría evitar que el hermano menor de Gilbert se desilusionase y sufriese por amor.

El amor a veces puede ser el más dulce de los néctares, pero a la vez puede convertirse en el más amargo de los venenos. Por amor se muere y se mata. Por amor se comete las locuras más extrañas. Mas sin embargo el amor era así: Incomprensible.

Regresaron entonces al segundo claro, en donde todos estaban descansando un poco después de tanto trabajo.

—West, ¿en dónde rayos estabas? —le inquiere Sajonia algo cansado

Feliciano estaba a punto de responder, pero Ludwig lo ataja, mas sin embargo Gabriel se les anticipa a todos.

—Es que Alemania e Italia nos estaban mostrando la isla, como durante la guerra naufragaban con tanta frecuencia aquí, les pedimos que "nos mostraran" algunos lugares que no alcanzaríamos a conocer ¿no es verdad, Ludwig?

Alemania todavía se encontraba bastante avergonzado frente al "incomodo encuentro" sucedido en el claro del bosque. Su hermano mayor y su futuro cuñado no dudaron en lanzar una mirada asesina al pobre alemán.

—este… sí. —respondió Alemania de forma escueta, intentando no sonrojarse.

Sin embargo, Francia nota que Alemania e Italia intentaron hacer "eso" sin ningún éxito

—Mon ami… deberías de empezar a probarte el traje que usarás para la boda. —intervino Francia, quien sabía perfectamente que habían "hecho" Italia y Alemania durante su "breve ausencia"

—Al fin dice algo sensato el pervertido este…—exclamó Vaticano cerca al agotamiento.

E inmediatamente se llevan casi a la fuerza a Italia y a Alemania a dos cabañas que apenas se habían recién terminado de construir, y que se habían dispuesto como talleres de costura.

Sajonia por su parte se había alejado de todos dirigiéndose a la playa. Quería relajarse aunque sea un poco, evitar pensar de nuevo en ese amargo día.

_Años atrás, febrero de 1945…_

_La ciudad estaba completamente destruida. En medio de aquellas ruinas un chico de larga cabellera rubia, con un desgarrado y quemado uniforme del Wehrmatch, con toda suerte de heridas y quemaduras intentaba levantarse con su fusil de asalto. _

_Sajonia se sentía gravemente herido. Se sentía morir, nunca había sentido tanto dolor en su vida, su cabeza estaba llena de los gritos desesperados de la gente que había muerto, lo gritos de angustia, los lamentos de dolor. _

_Y al otro extremo de la enorme plaza, detrás de las ruinas de un edificio, estaba él. De pulcro uniforme verde, cabello rubio, espesas cejas, ojos verde esmeralda inyectados con un infinito desprecio y rabia. El mencionado tipo se acercó lentamente, haciendo a un lado los cadáveres quemados de los civiles con sus finas botas con desprecio, mientras el rubio de cabellera con un último y enorme esfuerzo intentaba apuntar con su fusil al de las cejas espesas._

—_ríndete de una vez, Sajonia._ —_dijo Inglaterra en un tono frio, áspero, cruel, como si disfrutase de aquel momento_—_ si no lo haces, no tendré contemplación con tus demás hermanos, así como Alemania no ha tenido contemplación conmigo._

_Sajonia intentó disparar, mas no pudo, sus dedos no respondían, el dolor era cada vez más intenso, la negra noche se confundía con el brillo rojo y naranja de las edificaciones incendiadas._

—_ ¿Por qué lo hiciste…? Aquí no había nada importante para ti_—_intentó decir Sajonia en medio de su desesperación._

_Inglaterra no respondió. Cuando estaba suficientemente cerca de Sajonia, lo golpeó con una brutalidad insólita, derribándolo por completo. Luego se agachó, y tomándolo de la solapa de la camisa lo acercó hacia sí._

—_ ¿creías que Ludwig no pagaría por Conventry, Dover, Bath y Londres?_

_Los ojos azules de Sajonia se abrieron de par en par, sabia claramente las intenciones de Inglaterra. Nunca había visto tanto odio en los ojos verde esmeralda del inglés. Por primera vez en su vida sintió un inmenso temor. _

—_No le hagas nada a West, te lo suplico…_—_suplicó Sajonia desesperado._

_E inmediatamente Inglaterra tiró de nuevo a Sajonia, retirándose de allí, mientras decía._

—_no me supliques por la vida del asqueroso nazi de tu hermano. El pagará por lo que ha hecho. Y tú también pagarás por apoyarlo. _

Sesenta años. Sesenta largos años habían pasado después de eso. Y era inevitable soñar con Inglaterra, con aquel Inglaterra de esa ocasión, el Inglaterra frio, cruel, despiadado que deseaba venganza. Verlo allí de nuevo, sesenta años después, lo hacían rememorar inevitablemente aquellos amargos y dolorosos recuerdos.

Y sin saberlo, Inglaterra sentía también ese enorme cargo de consciencia. Cuando Alfred y los demás aliados se enteraron del salvaje y atroz bombardeo de Dresde no supieron de qué forma mirar al inglés. Arthur se había ensañado de forma salvaje y cruel en contra de Klaus. Prácticamente había borrado a la "Florencia del Elba" del mapa, y aun le pesaba en la consciencia.

Se extendió en la arena de la playa, mirando la inmensidad del azul del cielo. Sin embargo, después de reflexionar un rato, se dirige de nuevo hacia la zona de cabañas en donde ya todos se habían distribuido entre los "talleres" del novio y la "novia". Francia no cesaba de pasar de la cabaña en la que estaba el novio con metro y metros de tela, mientras que romano hacía lo propio a la inversa, con metros y metros de tela de encaje, sedas, y demás. La actividad era frenética en ese momento.

No daré detalles sobre el vestido de novia, solo que es blanco.

Aparte de todos, estaban Vaticano y Baden-wurtemberg, junto con estonia, el encargado de la casa de banqueteros, un funcionario de la cancillería enviado por la jefa de Ludwig y un oficial del Bundeswehr, arreglando y finiquitando la distribución de los invitados durante la ceremonia y la fiesta.

—bien, ahora empecemos con este meollo.

Los más difíciles de ubicar eran estados unidos y naturalmente, Inglaterra. Lo conveniente era alejarlo de Rusia, de algunos latinoamericanos que no gustaban tanto del norteamericano, mientras que Inglaterra era el mismo caso. Decidieron entonces ubicar a Inglaterra junto a chile, y alejarlo de sus hermanos para evitar conflictos.

De estados unidos, podemos decir que se podía poner junto con Israel.

Y así hicieron con los demás invitados, alejando a los que se odiaban con ganas, como Grecia y Turquía, (además de Malta), al cual tuvieron que ubicar junto con Líbano pues sabían que el turco no era precisamente el mejor amigo de todos, y acercar a los que más o menos se llevaban bien: Venezuela junto con Colombia y ecuador, además de los mexicos, los cuales tuvieron que ser separados: el norte de México acompañaría a Rusia, mientras que el sur "convenientemente" seria puesta a lado del "bad latín trio", y España por su parte estaría con Francia mientras que Prusia hiciera parte de la guarda de honor del novio.

Y así pasaron horas, y horas y horas discutiendo entre los cuatro como seria la distribución de los invitados durante ceremonia.

Después de haber terminado los correspondientes trajes de los novios, siguieron los uniformes de las guardias de honor. Aunque fue incómodo para todos (excepto para Prusia, él estaba acostumbrado) los germánicos que Francia se encargase de sus uniformes, tuvieron que aceptar. El francés pervertido no pudo evitar tocar "ciertas partes" de Sajonia, el cual no dudó en lanzar una mirada asesina. Más estricta fue la vigilancia cuando Francia tomaba las medidas para el uniforme de Westfalia.

—si te atreves a hacer o a tocarle algo a indebido a Greta, ten por seguro que no sales vivo de aquí —advirtió macabramente Baviera.

Miradas macabras y algo siniestras se fijaron en el pobre francés.

—_oui, _comprendo perfectamente, _mes amis… _—contestó Francia nervioso

**Al día siguiente…**

Ya solo faltaba un día. Roderich había regresado a Auckland en un helicóptero del Bundeswehr en donde se encontraría con los diferentes artistas que tocarían en la fiesta dela boda, más el conjunto de cuerdas que tocarían la música en la ceremonia. En cuanto a Bastian también había acompañado al austriaco en aquellas diligencias.

Los demás por su parte se limitaban a ultimar detalles con respecto a los tres sitios dispuestos para la boda en la isla, antes deshabitada. Aparte del barrio chino se habían establecido tres zonas que se comunicaban entre sí por un camino que atravesaba la isla. En un claro cercano a la playa se había montado una capilla al aire libre, en donde se había dispuesto las sillas, el atril, el altar, con un bonito arco adornado de flores y detrás de este las banderas de Alemania e Italia juntas, además de un sitio dispuesto para la orquesta de cuerdas y lugares para la familia del novio, de la "novia" y de los demás invitados. Se había montado al otro extremo de la isla un muelle y un helipuerto para facilitar el arribo de las naciones invitadas. En un claro cercano, se había establecido una zona de cabañas en donde los novios, ambas familias y los invitados podían alojarse, y cerca de allí se había hecho el correspondientemente montaje para la fiesta. Varias mesas, luces, sillas, una enorme tarima con todo el correspondiente montaje para el sonido, una pista de baile, además de una zona de buffet para la cena, como se había dispuesto. Agregado a esto, Francis había aportado a la ceremonia con uno de los mejores servicios de banqueteros de Francia, los cuales se encargarían de servir el buffet. Por último, varios agentes de los servicios de seguridad alemanes y la Bundeswehr se encargarían de la seguridad de los invitados a la ceremonia y la fiesta, además de tener controles de seguridad en el helipuerto y el muelle con lectores de tarjeta que se habían dispuesto especialmente para las invitaciones.

Cabe explicar que cada una de las invitaciones tenía un chip de identificación, el cual al pasar por el lector de tarjeta permitía la identificación del correspondiente invitado, su lugar asignado en la ceremonia, su lugar en la fiesta y el alojamiento asignado, para así darle un poco más de orden a todo, agregado a que ese pequeño detallito dificultaba la falsificación de las invitaciones. Ya se había descubierto algunas cuantas invitaciones falsas en el mercado negro, y según algunos rumores Siria tenía la intención de ir con una de esas invitaciones falsas, y eso no garantizaba que las intenciones de Bashner fuesen precisamente buenas.

Todos estaban completamente extenuados. Habían trabajado casi dos días en todos los detalles de la ceremonia y la fiesta, merecían un descanso.

Sin embargo, ya al final del día, Sajonia y Prusia por su parte, se habían acordado de un pequeño detallito.

—creo que pasamos por alto algo, Prusia.

—qué cosa

—no le hemos hecho a West su despedida de soltero —responde Sajonia algo perplejo.

Oooh mierda. Inmediatamente Sajonia y Prusia se reúnen en secreto con romano y San Marino, discutiendo la posibilidad de hacer algo especial, algo sencillo para ambos sin que ellos o Gabriel y Alphonse se enterasen de lo que estaban planeando.

—hagamos algo simple. —Afirma San Marino— yo me encargaré de llevarme a Feliciano bajo algún pretexto al velero de Renato.

— ¿oye, el idiota de tu amigo sabe lo que planeas hacer con su velero? —le inquiere romano

—Primero no lo llames idiota, y segundo, Renato puede prestarme su velero sin ningún problema.

Después de esa pequeña reunión, Fabriccio habló con Renato sobre si le prestaba su velero. El claramente aceptó. Sin embargo, le advirtió lo que le podía llegar a pasar si al "príncipe" le llegaba a pasar algo.

Se decidió entonces que entre los hermanos de Ludwig le harían una sencilla despedida de soltero en la playa, mientras que los de Feliciano se encargarían de hacer lo propio en el velero de malta.

Francia por su parte, se había decidido quedar con su buen amigo Prusia y con España en la despedida de Alemania. Mónaco tampoco dudó en acompañar a su hermano, no quería que hiciese "cosas indebidas" con alguno de sus amigos, con los hermanos de Alemania o con el mismo Alemania. Tanto mejor así, pues san marino decidió ir a la despedida de soltero de Italia en el velero de malta, anclado en el muelle recién terminado. Estonia por su parte, se había quedado en la isla, junto con su actual novia Mónaco, mientras que Vaticano y Baden-Wurtemberg se habían quedado en la playa, no querían intervenir en aquellos asuntos, así que simplemente se quedaron caminando por ahí, mirando los alrededores de la isla y los detalles de la decoración. En cuanto a Hungría, esta decidió irse en el velero de malta y Japón y Grecia decidieron acompañar al novio en la despedida de soltero.

No fue nada del otro mundo, al menos para Alemania. Simplemente armaron una fogata en las cercanías de la playa, asaron un poco de wurst, bebieron unas cuantas latas de cerveza que había traído Prusia de dios sabe dónde, mientras charlaban animadamente al calor de la fogata contando viejas anécdotas de Alemania, de Prusia, de Francia y de Sajonia, simplemente recordando.

Japón intervino animadamente en la conversación, y también por muy increíble que parezca también Grecia hacía lo propio. Sin embargo, al mencionar el japonés a Inglaterra en la conversación, en aquella anécdota del entrenamiento secreto del eje en el que había pedido explicaciones a una situación en la que "Inglaterra estuviese en un traje de carnaval de rio moviendo las caderas" el semblante de Sajonia cambia tornándose un poco triste y sombrío, aunque con una sonrisa algo forzada intenta cambiar de tema.

— ¿podríamos hablar de otra cosa?, claro, si West no se opone.

Y reanudaron la charla con igual chanza y amabilidad de siempre. Sin embargo, Japón avergonzado se levanta, y se dirige hacia Sajonia, el cual decide salir un momento de donde estaban todos, retirándose unos breves instantes de la fogata junto con el oriental.

—yo… fui demasiado imprudente, Sajonia-san —dijo Japón— acepte usted mis disculpas.

—no es necesario, ya lo he superado Japón.

Sin embargo, Sajonia sabía claramente que esas palabras eran falsas. Sin embargo, decidió preguntarle al japonés algo que no consideraba prudente, pero era necesario para el saberlo de boca del japonés.

—dime, ¿aun recuerdas lo que Alfred te hizo?

Japón no pudo evitar recordar Hiroshima y Nagasaki. No tenía pretextos para evadir aquella respuesta, quizás el comprendía el dolor que sentía Sajonia al recordar Dresde.

—sí, Sajonia-san. Todos los días… recuerdo los gritos y lamentos de dolor y angustia. Hay ocasiones en las que sueño con ese día, pero ya no con la misma frecuencia de antes.

Precisamente lo mismo que le estaba pasando a él. Sin embargo, el alemán de larga cabellera le vuelve a interrogar nuevamente.

—entonces, ¿Cómo hiciste para perdonarlo?

—si sigo anclado a un pasado tan doloroso, no pude haber resurgido, ni pude haber llegado a la posición en la que estoy actualmente. Mas sin embargo, no puedo olvidar porque sería un acto de injusticia frente a aquellos que sufrieron por mis errores y los de Alfred-san. Todos cometemos errores alguna vez, Klaus-san, pero es de valientes perdonar los errores ajenos y reconocer los propios. Si seguía reprochándole a Alfred-san lo que me había hecho, estaría anclado a un recuerdo dañino, además de perjudicarme gravemente a mí mismo y él hubiese seguido con su vida como si nada hubiese pasado.

Sabias palabras. A pesar de tener casi 800 años, tenía enfrente a un milenario imperio que había sufrido más que él. Le daba enteramente la razón.

—hablas entonces de perdonar y olvidar, ¿no es verdad?

—se equivoca usted Klaus-san, hay que perdonar mas no olvidar, pues en el perdón está el más efectivo bálsamo para las heridas, y en la memoria están las precauciones para no cometer los mismos errores.

Inmediatamente Sajonia sin previo aviso abraza al japonés, el cual en un comienzo se queda algo perplejo y asustado (pues de Italia se lo esperaba, mas no de uno de los hermanos de Alemania como Sajonia) frente a la muestra de cariño del hermano de Alemania.

—_Danke _—responde escuetamente Sajonia en el oído del japonés.

Rápidamente Sajonia se separa de Japón, regresando ambos hacia la fogata en donde todos les estaban esperando.

**Entre tanto en el velero de malta…**

La fiesta en el interior del velero era un tanto más animada. Entre copas de vino, chistes algo flojos y bromas, se encargaron de recordar algunas cuantas viejas anécdotas de todos ellos.

—Oye, recuerdas aquella vez, en la que Fabriccio y Lovino se emborracharon con el vino de consagrar de Gabriel… —exclamó Renato algo animado— eso fue muy gracioso

—Como no recordar eso, ustedes dos eran terribles de pequeños y en especial cuando me visitabas Lovino —refrendó Gabriel algo risueño

—OYE, tú no eres precisamente un santo, Gabriel —contesta romano socarronamente.

—Mira quién habla, tú fuiste el que se tomó el vino... —responde San Marino a la defensiva

—pero me acuerdo que Fabriccio fue el que quería probar el vino de consagrar, yo solo lo seguí, la idea toda fue de el —agregó romano.

—Mira quién habla bastardo, tú fuiste el de la idea… —insiste el sanmarinense.

Y así se quedaron toda la noche riendo, tomando vino y recordando alegremente aquellos momentos.

Fabriccio por su parte miraba desde la cubierta del barco, después de haber recordado la borrachera que había tenido aquella vez con Lovino de pequeño (nota del autor:** imagínense a Chibisanmarino y a chibiromano borrachos, seria gracioso**) con el vino de consagrar de Gabriel, la playa. Greta por su parte estaba alejada del grupo mirando con atención el muelle, mientras que Renato, quien estaba con los demás miraba con atención a la hermana menor de Ludwig, la cual parecía confundida, como si intentase definir algo.

Westfalia pasó su mano por su terso cuello. La cruz de malta que la republica de malta le había obsequiado durante el viaje la hizo recordar inevitablemente al maltés en esa ocasión. Y también estaba san marino. No podía estar más confundida en esos momentos.

Hungría había notado que Westfalia estaba alejada del grupo principal, por lo que no dudó en dirigirse hacia donde ella estaba, mientras ella miraba el prístino cielo estrellado del pacifico sur.

—oye, ¿Por qué tan sola?

—no es nada, Hungría.

—estas mintiendo… Anda, puedes confiar en mí.

Westfalia había sido siempre tímida en cuanto a amistades se trataba. Sin embargo tenía que definir sus sentimientos: o era Malta o era San Marino. Sin embargo, no quería herir a ninguno de los dos, los quería, pero solo uno de ellos era el dueño de su corazón.

—dime, ¿alguna vez algún par de amigos tuyos se han peleado por ti?

—Lo dices por Roderich y tu hermano… —contestó Hungría—de hecho ellos no es que sean grandes amigos.

—no, no es eso, ¿Cómo hiciste?

—Sencillamente me dejé llevar por mi corazón, él supo que hacer.

Dejarse llevar por el corazón, puede sonar tan sencillo pero para Greta era un predicamento atroz. Sin embargo, ella los quería a ambos en igual proporción, pero sería mal visto que anduviera con uno y con otro, no podía estar más confundida en esos momentos.

Sopesó las posibilidades. Estaba Renato: dulce, tierno, poco rígido, amante de la navegación y el interminable océano. Y también Fabriccio: temperamental, algo rudo, bastante alegre, siempre sonriente, pero sin embargo algo distante en cuanto a las cosas del amor.

—entonces, ¿fuiste feliz con Roderich?

—sí, fui muy feliz con él.

Sin embargo, Westfalia se sentía como una tonta frente a ese predicamento. Hungría no estaba siendo tan clara con ella, y ella siempre se sentía cohibida frente al desenfado de la húngara.

—entonces, ¿Qué me aconsejas?

—simplemente atiende a tu corazón, él sabrá como aconsejarte.


	8. marido y mujer

**Nota del autor:**

Se acerca el gran final. Agradecimientos a todos los que han comentado aquí, y espero que haya gustado esta enredada y algo melodramática historia.

**Notas de las parejas:**

Principalmente GER/ITA, además de las planteadas de antemano, posibles parejas sorpresa y demás. Aparición especial de Roma y Germania.

Las preguntas del día son:

¿Francia podrá terminar su ayuno sexual?, ¿san marino encontrará el amor de nuevo?, ¿Sajonia podrá abrirse al perdón, y podrá perdonar a Inglaterra?, ¿Quién se quedará con el ramo de bodas de Italia?...

Lean y opinen.

**Apariciones especiales de:**

Filipinas: Alonso Carriedo Aquino

Camboya: Sanphrat Aldudalyej

Vietnam: Ling Mei

Taiwan: Mei Mei

Kaliningrado (o Köninsberg): Viktor Braginsky

Entre muchos más…

**Nota importante:**

Todas las canciones que aparezcan en la ceremonia o en la fiesta aparecerán resaltadas en _cursiva _y **negrita**, EJ:

**_Nombre canción-compositor o intérprete._**

Los votos están escritos en _cursiva_ para evitar entrar en redundancias, significando que son repetición de palabras de parte de los oficiantes hacia los novios y viceversa. Las palabras escritas en otros idiomas están también escritas en _cursiva, _lo mismo que las dos homilías de Alphonse y Gabriel.

**Capítulo 8: los declaramos marido y… "mujer"**

Había llegado el día. Después de la pequeña y modesta despedida de soltero de la futura pareja de esposos, los germánicos, quienes se habían quedado dormidos en la playa se levantaron, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban Mónaco y Francia los cuales estaban desayunando en una de las cabañas, tranquilamente junto con Estonia. Los italianos por su parte estaban aún dormidos, por lo que Renato no dudó en dirigirse hacia su velero, subiendo a él y haciendo sonar la campana.

—oigan, creo que ya es hora de que se levanten, parranda de holgazanes

—_Che palle, _ya deja dormir, Bastardo cejudo —exclamó fastidiado Lovino.

—acuérdate que día es hoy…

Se levantaron todos, saliendo del velero que estaba anclado al muelle, e inmediatamente empezó un frenético corre corre alistando los últimos detalles.

**Entre tanto, en la ciudad de Auckland. **

Incontable cantidad de aviones, barcos y helicópteros arribaban a la ciudad neozelandesa. Muchos de los invitados a la boda habían llegado días antes, y habían empezado a pasar una agradable estancia, tal como lo hacían Arthur y sus hermanos, otros deseaban llegar con tiempo como los nórdicos, los cuales habían conseguido arribar a la ciudad, otros apenas estaban arribando como el "bad latín trio", y otros habían llegado con estricta puntualidad como chile, quien había llegado solo. Estados unidos había también llegado, junto con Canadá y puerto rico, y casi que no encuentran alojamientos.

La ocupación hotelera en la ciudad estaba al tope. Cientos de naciones estaban arribando hacia la pequeña ciudad costera, en espera del que sería el mayor acontecimiento en el mundo. Nadie, absolutamente nadie quería perderse ese acontecimiento tan grande que se estaba preparando.

Entre tanto, en el aeropuerto un lituano vestido con un sweater azul claro, acompañado de un polaco extravagantemente vestido con una camiseta playera rosa, sombrero de pava, pantaloneta del mismo color, sandalias y enormes lentes rosa llegan.

—o sea, Liet ¿estás seguro de que la boda es aquí?

—ya te dije, la boda es en una isla, Polonia. —Respondió el lituano—, así que tenemos que conseguirnos un transporte allá.

Por otra parte, habían arribado al mismo aeropuerto el flamante "bad latín trio", compuesto por el siempre feliz y algo paranoico Colombia, el algo amargado de Venezuela, y el más normal de todos ellos tres, ecuador.

—Bien, ya llegamos, ahora tenemos que buscar un transporte —exclamó ecuador.

—tranquilos chicos, creo que en el puerto hay un ferry o algo que nos llevará a la isla de la boda, o si no hacemos una "vaca" y contratamos uno —dijo Colombia.

—y de paso te haces el negocio del año, ¿no, Colombia? —afirmó Venezuela de forma algo socarrona.

—eeeh, deja de quejarte tanto Venezuela.

Y había comenzado una de las acostumbradas peleas entre los tres hermanos latinos. El escándalo no era tan notorio pero no tardaron en llamar la atención de algunos de los países y turistas que estaban arribando en el aeropuerto.

—TRANQUILICENSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ —gritó ecuador intentando calmar a Venezuela y Colombia.

Ecuador si estaba enojado, bastante enojado. No tardó en avergonzarse de lo sucedido, e inmediatamente dijo.

—lo mejor para todos es hacer lo que dice Colombia, reunimos dinero y contratamos un transporte, así que dejen de discutir y empiecen a buscar gente, ¿entendido?

—entendido.

E inmediatamente empiezan a recoger a algunos países, entre ellos a Lituania, Polonia, costa rica, Bolivia y por más insólito que parezca, a Nicaragua y a el salvador.

—Dime, ¿por qué dejaste que Octavio se viniera con nosotros?, ese tipo me inspira miedo.

—No tiene nada de malo Juan —dijo el venezolano—, ni tampoco tiene nada de malo que Rodrigo venga con nosotros.

—el desgraciado ese me quiere quitar los audífonos de mi IPod[1], y si insiste en reclamar algo que no es de él no dudare en…

Pero se mordió la lengua al ver a los dos mexicanos arribar al aeropuerto, en especial a la bella sureña de cabellos color azabache.

—este… hola Itzel.

—Hola juan, tiempo sin vernos —contestó la mexicana.

El colombiano se notaba bastante nervioso. Sin embargo, intentó hacer acopio de su sex-appeal latino al hablar con la mexicana.

—este… si no tienes transporte, José, enrique y yo pensamos contratar un ferry que nos llevará a la boda.

—y adivino que hay que aportar en la coperacha, no es verdad…

—No, tranquila —mintió el colombiano— no es necesario que pagues.

Sin embargo, Polonia se mete en la conversación.

—O sea, Colo partamos de una buena vez.

— ¿Colo?

—Tu sabes cómo es Feliks —dijo el colombiano.

E inmediatamente todos partieron hacia el puerto, arrastrando además a cuanto país se encontraron en el camino, logrando algo más de dinero para el alquiler del ferry. Se unieron entonces al grupo del "bad latín trio" Paraguay, Luxemburgo, Bélgica y Holanda.

—Oye Juan,… no tendrás algo de…

—ni creas que te voy a dar "maría", Govert. —Le dijo seriamente el colombiano— si quieres maría pídesela a otro.

Eso lo irritó de sobremanera, por lo que no dudó en lanzarle un buen derechazo a Holanda, sin embargo Luxemburgo intentó excusarse.

—perdónalo, es que desde que legalizo la marihuana no hay día en el que esté con un cigarrillo de esos en la boca o con una cajetilla en el bolsillo.

—tranquilo Luxie, en fin de cuentas él se lo buscó.

Consiguieron entonces salir en un ferry que Venezuela y Colombia lograron regatear el alquiler, subiendo todos al mismo, mientras el colombiano miraba sonriente en la barandilla del mismo, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar de la boda.

Por su parte, los nórdicos habían conseguido arribar a Auckland con éxito, acompañados de un adolescente Sealand que ya aparentaba 16 años humanos, junto con una letonia que ya parecía un poco mayor, con unos 15.

—Peter, ¿estás seguro que no olvidaste nada en la casa? —le inquirió Finlandia.

—seguro, Mama. —Le dijo Sealand— cerré las llaves de paso del gas y del agua, active las alarmas y regué las flores del jardín antes de irnos.

—y Hanatanamago, ¿la dejaste en la guardería?

—si mama, la dejé en la guardería canina antes de salir, pregúntale a Raivis si quieres cerciorarte.

Letonia a su vez respondió afirmativamente.

—No reprendas tanto a Peter, querida… —le dice Suecia algo cansado.

El finlandés no pudo evitar sonrojarse, le estaba diciendo "querida", que le diga "esposa" vaya y venga, y de hecho ya se había acostumbrado con casi 700 años de matrimonio y nunca en su vida Suecia lo había tratado de "querida".

—eso es nuevo, Su-san. —Le dijo Finlandia— nunca me habías dicho así.

El sueco, con su intimidante rostro, y sonriendo levemente lo abrazó amorosamente por la espalda.

—nunca es tarde para comenzar a decirte así, "querida esposa mía"…

—Aquí no, Sue... —le dice Finlandia atajándolo— piensa en Peter.

—él ya está lo suficientemente grandecito como para entender.

Y de hecho, Suecia tenía razón. Del niño que habían adoptado hacia años atrás quedaba poco. Sealand había crecido, era ya un adolescente y prácticamente tenia los problemas de esa edad: peleas, actos de rebeldía, unas cuantas discusiones, pero sin embargo ellos dos como padres tenían esa infinita paciencia para soportar a Peter. Y también estaba Raivis, el cual podría considerarse como la "novia" de Sealand, logrando superar algo su timidez, aunque no dudaba en ser bastante franco y sincero con su "novio" cuando algo no le gustaba de él. Podían decir que contaban con la ayuda de Letonia cuando las cosas se salían de control con Sealand, y al menos el chico era bastante aterrizado.

A su vez habían llegado noruega, Islandia y Dinamarca. Para todos los nórdicos el viaje había sido agotador, mas sin embargo Dinamarca con su acostumbrada prepotencia de siempre interrumpe a la feliz pareja de esposos

—ustedes dos deberían irse a un motel si tienen tantas ganas…

Finlandia se sonrojó apenado, mientras que Suecia lo miraba de forma asesina. Sin embargo, noruega no dudó en tomar al danés de la corbata, mirándolo de forma algo macabra.

—puedes dejar de decir estupideces aunque sea un instante, Dinamarca…

—Que tiene de malo, —exclamó el danés socarronamente.

Sin embargo, Islandia salió a la defensiva de su ex tutor[2]

—no seas tan duro con él, noruega.

—mira quién habla.

Sin embargo, siguieron como si nada, evitando la molesta riña familiar, por lo que Sealand interviene intentando calmar los ánimos.

—lo que hagan mis padres, no es de tu incumbencia tío —contesta Peter algo desafiante.

Y con eso, dejó a Sören callado. Tino y Berwald no pudieron haberse sentido más orgullosos.

Por su parte, los países asiáticos habían arribado a Auckland vía marítima, en uno de los tantos barcos de china. Aparte de china estaban con él sus dos hermanos menores, Hong Kong y Macao, Taiwán, Tailandia, Vietnam, Camboya y Filipinas. No faltaron algunos roces entre Sanphrat y Sandjar, lo mismo que entre Xiang y lee o entre Alonso y Mei Mei. Sencillamente el viaje era de locos, y rogaba a lo que fuera para que sus hermanos menores, y las naciones del sureste asiático no desataran el acabose, si no quería conocer la ira de su jefecito, el dragón o las reprensiones del secretario del dragón, el primer ministro Hu-Jintao

De Latinoamérica por su parte, aparte del arribo del "bad latín trio", habían llegado chile, Perú y argentina. Naturalmente no faltaron los problemas, pero de alguna forma se las arreglaron para arribar a la mencionada isla.

Y así comenzaron a arribar masivamente tomando el puerto de Auckland como base, dirigiéndose en toda suerte de transportes hacia el acontecimiento del año, el cual era cubierto por unos contados medios de comunicación, periódicos como _der spiegel, il corriere di la sera, el mundo _ y los canales estatales DW y RAI tv hacían el cubrimiento especial.

**Mientras tanto, en la isla donde se realizará la boda…**

Todos estaban nerviosos. Naturalmente, un pelotón de soldados del Bundeswehr estaba colaborando con la seguridad, aparte de los banqueteros franceses y el servicio de logística alemán que se encargaría de la seguridad. Ya los encargados de recibir a los invitados estaban en sus puestos, listos a recibir a las naciones invitadas con lector de tarjetas en mano, preparados para cualquier percance o incidente que pudiese ocurrir. Japón se había cambiado por un traje formal de color blanco, y lucía una especie de prendedor blanco en la solapa de su camisa. Grecia lucía un traje similar, un poco más holgado y suelto, mientras que Francia se encargaba de coordinar a los banqueteros y meseros. De los italianos y los germánicos, estos se habían enclaustrado en las cabañas dispuestas como talleres, cambiándose las mudas algo desgastadas que habían usado durante dos días, por los elegantes uniformes de las correspondientes guardias de honor del novio y la "novia". Por su parte, Vaticano y Baden-Wurtemberg se habían cambiado ya, usando los ornamentos y vestiduras para la boda compuestas por una larga túnica blanca y una capa larga con todo tipo de bordados artísticos preparada para la ocasión, la cual se sujetaba con un broche ornamental ricamente bordado (capa pluvial). Vaticano insistió en usar su vieja mitra, pero no quería dar impresiones de desorganización por lo que se limitó a usar su solideo de fieltro rojo que solo usaba en ocasiones especiales como esta.

Por su parte, los hermanos de Italia intentaban hacer que este entrase en el algo "ajustado" vestido de novia. Y después de incontables esfuerzos lo habían logrado.

—bien, como me veo. —Preguntó Italia de forma práctica.

Todos respondieron afirmativamente, se veía bien.

Alemania por su parte ya se había puesto el traje que usaría para la ceremonia compuesto por un smoking de color blanco, corbata de la misma tonalidad, con una banda cruzada con los colores de la tricolor alemana (negro, rojo y amarillo), zapatos mocasines blancos y mancuernas de tonalidad dorada.

Ya faltaba poco. Muy poco.

**Mientras tanto,… en el muelle de la isla…**

El arribo de las naciones invitadas había comenzado. Naturalmente la ceremonia seria a eso de las 9:00 de la mañana, por lo que naturalmente los primeros en arribar fueron los británicos, (en un yate alquilado) todos usando traje formal con las ya de por si distinguibles kilts (y para más inri al modo tradicional)

—sabes Andrew, eres un _damned motherfucker…_

—oye Arthur, no deberías de darle ese mal ejemplo a Claire —le corrige escocia de forma burlona.

—já, mira quién habla, precisamente tú no eres el mejor ejemplo, hermanito —espetó las islas del canal algo irritada.

Inmediatamente los encargados de la seguridad les atajan antes de entrar a la ceremonia.

—señor Inglaterra, ¿me permite usted su invitación a la boda?

—un momento…

Revisó en los bolsillos del abrigo, sin éxito, revisó en el interior del _sporran_ y no había nada.

_"shit, lo que me faltaba"_ espetó mentalmente Inglaterra.

Sin embargo, Irlanda sur sacando la invitación de la boda de su _sporran _se la pasa al encargado, el cual la hace pasar por el lector de tarjeta, el cual muestra en un panel la información del chip que contenía la misma.

"_Señor Arthur Kirkland y hermanos_

_Señor Patrick Kirkland y hermanos_

_Ubicaciones en la ceremonia: asientos del 22 al 27 de la tercera fila del costado izquierdo._

_Ubicaciones en la fiesta: Mesa 12_

_Alojamientos asignados: Cabaña 15"_

—muchas gracias, pueden ustedes seguir.

Ingresaron con toda la naturalidad del mundo, sin embargo Inglaterra algo iracundo le dice a su hermano Irlanda sur.

— ¿de dónde rayos sacaste la invitación?, que yo me acuerde la tenía bien guardada.

—Tú sabes que un buen Kirkland se trae sus mañas —respondió el irlandés pelirrojo de forma sarcástica.

Sin embargo, entraron al sitio de la ceremonia, ubicándose todos ellos en los lugares correspondientes, intentando no sentarse de forma inapropiada, pues como usaban las kilts al modo tradicional (sin nada por debajo) todos, (excepto escocia, él estaba acostumbrado) y en especial Inglaterra no querían ser motivo de escándalo en la boda, o que en su defecto el pervertido Francia les alzara las kilt con dios sabe que pretexto.

Y hablando de Francia…

Este ya había terminado de coordinar el buffet para la fiesta. Se había cambiado por un elegante conjunto de frac de color blanco, con su porte siempre elegante. Tenía que dirigirse al lugar de la ceremonia bajo no sé qué pretexto, por lo que no dudó en percatarse de la presencia de los británicos, en especial de Inglaterra.

—Oooh _mon ami angleterre, _es un gusto volverte a ver de nuevo…

—Que quieres idiota del vino —espetó el inglés de forma algo cansada.

Sin embargo, Francia se acercó peligrosamente hacia Inglaterra, el cual parecía más nervioso de lo normal, y para más inri Francia no disimulaba la cara de pervertido, agregado al sangrado nasal y la leve gota de saliva que salía del francés.

—AHHH ALEJEN A ESTE MALDITO PERVERTIDO DE MI

Francia estaba desesperado por completo, pero llegó Mónaco en un buen momento, arrastrando a Francia por los pies, y derribando unas cuantas sillas en el proceso.

—cuantas veces te he dicho, NADA DE ACOSAR A LOS INVITADOS, IDIOTA

Mónaco no duda en golpear con un bastante fuerte coscorrón a Francia, llevándoselo del sitio de la ceremonia casi a rastras. Naturalmente, los encargados de la seguridad reacomodaron las sillas como si nada hubiese pasado.

Y así empezaron a arribar los invitados a la boda, mientras se empezaban a ultimar los detalles finales de la música, con un conjunto de músicos de la orquesta filarmónica de Sidney que Roderich y Bastian después de largas y largas negociaciones habían conseguido que vinieran con ellos en el mismo helicóptero del bundeswehr.

Entre tanto, al arribo de china había llegado también Rusia, ucrania, Bielorrusia, Georgia y Kaliningrado, los cuales habían sido invitados también a la fiesta.

—Nii-san, ahora más que nunca quiero casarme contigo, Nii-san… —decía Bielorrusia macabramente.

—cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no —contestó Rusia con hastío.

—por el amor de dios, Bella, deberías dejar de atosigar a Rusia-sensei tanto —le dice Kaliningrado de forma bastante seca.

La bielorrusa no dudó en mirar de forma asesina al chico de ojos color almíbar y cabello rubio ceniza.

E inmediatamente los dos grupos se encuentran.

—muchachos, compórtense como se debe,-aru, o si no nos devolvemos, aru. —reprendió china a sus hermanos menores Macao y Hong Kong

—comprendemos, china-sensei. —responde Hong kong.

—como usted diga, china-sensei —responde a su vez Macao.

Sin embargo, las dos regiones administrativas no dudan en mirarse de forma asesina entre ellos. A su vez Filipinas intenta sonsacar a Vietnam, sin éxito como siempre, mientras la pobre Taiwán intentaba entablar conversación con un esquivo Tailandia.

—no sabes cuánto desearía que esta boda fuera la tuya y la mía, Mei.

—deja de decir tonterías, Alonso-kun —responde la vietnamita.

El filipino insiste, pero la vietnamita no quiere ceder, en apariencia. Así es el amor, lo vuelve a uno tonto. Sin embargo, Vietnam sabe que el "insoportable héroe" aparecerá en cualquier momento, pero ella sabe ponerlo en su sitio. E inmediatamente al encontrarse el ex soviético con el chino, no se puede evitar que a este primero se le ilumine el rostro de alegría.

—Rusia, creía que no ibas a venir, aru —exclama china algo apenado.

—claro que vendría, no me perdería el evento del año por nada del mundo, en especial si tu vienes…

—y por lo visto no vienes solo, aru.

—Da— responde el enorme ruso— he venido con mis hermanas y con Viktor.

Kaliningrado simplemente asiente silenciosamente. Y ya todos juntos, ingresan al sitio de la boda, después de haber pasado sus correspondientes invitaciones.

_"Señor Iván Braginski y hermanos_

_Señor Wang Yao y Hermanos_

_Ubicaciones en la ceremonia: 4 fila completa del costado izquierdo, más una porción de la 5 fila._

_Ubicaciones en la fiesta: mesa 10, compartida._

_Alojamientos: cabaña 6, compartida"._

**Minutos más tarde…**

Alfred, Matthew y Alejandro José habían arribado a la isla de la boda después de un largo viaje. Naturalmente el "héroe" tenía que asistir a ese evento, (a pesar de que la mitad más uno del mundo lo quería ver muerto), pero la estimación por ambos era grande. Italia le debía mucho, se había recuperado de los desastres de la guerra gracias a la ayuda económica de Estados unidos, lo mismo que Alemania (bueno, al menos la parte occidental). Canadá por su parte simplemente asistía por el simple hecho de ir, y al menos hablar con su ex tutor Francia, si es que no era ignorado como siempre. Y de puerto rico, bueno… como estaba incluido en la invitación no dudó en unirse a sus dos "hermanos mayores" en el viaje hacia la mencionada isla del pacifico sur.

―bien, el "HERO" ya está aquí

―puedes dejar al menos de gritar estupideces aunque sea por hoy, hazles un favor a todos ―exclamó Canadá con hastío.

―Matt, viejo, déjalo, no hay remedio con el ―respondió el puertorriqueño.

Y dicho esto, Canadá pasó la invitación de boda, la cual fue pasada por el lector de tarjeta.

"_Señor Alfred F. Jones_

_Señor Matthew Williams_

_Señor Alejandro José Carriedo Jones._

_Ubicaciones en la ceremonia: asientos 12, 13 y 14 de la segunda fila del costado derecho_

_Ubicaciones en la fiesta: Mesa 14, compartida._

_Alojamientos: cabaña 5, compartida"_

― ¿me pregunto con quién nos tocará compartir mesa y cabaña? ―se interrogó Canadá algo perplejo.

Y a su vez Kumajiro como siempre le hace la consabida pregunta de siempre

― ¿Quién eres?

―soy Canadá.

Inmediatamente son ubicados en el correspondiente asiento, solo faltan 15 minutos, y ya la mayor parte de los invitados están ya en sus lugares.

Entre tanto, en el ferry, estaba un estresado Colombia, junto con Lituania y Polonia, quienes acosaban constantemente al capitán del barco, el cual navegaba como una tortuga.

―Maldición, ¿no puede esta maldita cafetera navegar un poco más rápido?

El capitán lo ignoró. Sin embargo, Polonia el cual era bastante persistente le insistió nuevamente al capitán.

―O sea, como que debería pisarle a fondo el pedal a esta cosa, o como se llame, ¿no?

―así estamos bien ―respondió el capitán.

Sin embargo, todos se estaban desesperando. Entre tanto, Luxemburgo, el cual era demasiado estricto en cuanto a cumplir citas se trataba estaba decidido a hablar con el capitán.

―si seguimos a este paso, nos perderemos la ceremonia y la fiesta.

El salvador, con un aura aterradoramente siniestra se ofrece para convencer al capitán.

―si quieren puedo convencerlo para que acelere, si no lo hace no dudaré en tirarlo por la borda…

Todos, absolutamente todos sintieron un escozor frio con las macabras palabras del salvadoreño. Igualito a Rusia, solo le faltaba la bufanda, y el Kolkolkol, el resto ya lo tenía.

Entre tanto, Lituania buscaba con desesperación un celular ya fuera con señal o baterías, para así comunicarse con alguno de los bálticos para que les diese un tiempo a todos los que faltaban para llegar.

― ¿Alguien tiene un celular?

Más de uno ofreció el suyo, mas sin embargo no tenían saldo o la batería estaba descargada, o en el peor de los casos no tenía señal. Solo el salvador y Colombia tenían sus celulares disponibles. El uno tenía un BlackBerry con señal y saldo, más cerca a descargarse, mientras que el otro tenía un Nokia 1100 algo más cargado, pero con una señal algo regular y con saldo.

Primero le preguntó a El salvador, el cual le hacía recordar al señor Rusia, debido a esa aura macabra que acompañaba al salvadoreño.

― ¿me puede usted prestar su teléfono, señor el salvador?

―sí, pero bajo una condición ―contestó Gustavo con una amplia e infantil sonrisa― Hazte uno conmigo, ahora…

Se alejó del salvadoreño como alma que lleva el diablo todo aterrorizado. Subió a la cabina, en donde le pidió a Colombia su celular, el cual se lo pasó no sin antes haberse este caído, resistiendo el duro golpe.

No hay que negar que Finlandia hace muy bien sus celulares.

Marcó el número de estonia.

―aló, estonia al habla.

―escúchame, soy Lituania, necesito que me hagas un favor…

Estonia, quien estaba coordinando los últimos detalles comprendió lo que sucedía, por lo que no dudó en retrasar la ceremonia unos minutos más.

Sin embargo, Colombia toma una decisión drástica.

―Oye Colombia, hable con estonia nos darán algo más de tiempo para llegar.

―al carajo con el tiempo extra.

Violentamente sacó al capitán del timón de mando, acelerando a fondo el ferry, acercándose al muelle de forma precipitadamente rápida.

―FRENA PEDAZO DE IDIOTA, NOS VAMOS A ESTRELLAR ―grita Ecuador todo aterrado.

Los encargados miraban aterrorizados como el enorme ferry se acerca velozmente al muelle, más sin embargo Colombia frena de un tirón el barco, para después virar de forma bastante brusca.

No se sabe cómo, ni de qué forma pero consiguió que el ferry se estacionase en el muelle sin ni siquiera ni un rasguño o daño colateral alguno. Más de un país se traumatizó después de eso, mientras que el colombiano, de forma sonriente y alegre baja, pasando su invitación a uno de los aterrorizados encargados.

"_Señor Juan Pablo Márquez Botero_

_Señor José Francisco Páez Miranda_

_Señor Enrique Alfaro Roldós_

_Ubicaciones en la ceremonia: Asientos 23, 24, 25 de la quinta fila del costado izquierdo_

_Ubicación en la fiesta: mesa 14, compartida_

_Alojamientos: cabaña 5, compartida"_

Después del impresionante viajecito, todos bajaron algo nerviosos, Luxemburgo al bajar a tierra no dudó en vomitar del mareo, mientras un tembloroso Polonia pasaba su invitación

_"señor Feliks Lukasiewitzc_

_Señor Toris Lorinaitis_

_Ubicaciones en la ceremonia: asientos 34 y 35 de la octava fila del costado izquierdo_

_Ubicaciones en la fiesta: Mesa 23, compartida_

_Alojamientos: cabaña 19, compartida"._

Lo mismo que los dos mexicos.

"_Señor Pedro Sánchez_

_Señorita Itzel Sánchez_

_Ubicaciones en la ceremonia: asientos 10 y 11 de la segunda fila del costado derecho._

_Ubicaciones en la fiesta: mesa 14, compartida._

_Alojamientos: cabaña 5, compartida"_

―creo que nos tocó compartir con Juan la cabaña, querida hermanita ―exclamó socarronamente norte de México.

Itzel solo se limitó a bufar por lo bajo. Juan al enterarse de la feliz coincidencia sonrió. Se sentía feliz.

Después de haber llegado los que faltaban (y naturalmente antes de eso habían llegado Australia, Nueva Zelanda, los nórdicos, algunos latinos que habían llegado de mucho antes, Portugal, Brasil, Rumania, Moldavia, Suráfrica, Turquía, Macedonia quien es el hermano menor de Grecia, los balcánicos, suiza y Liechtenstein, y un enorme Etc…, además de la jefa de Alemania, la canciller Merkel la cual había llegado a última hora en el helicóptero del Bundeswehr en el que arribaron Austria y Baviera) comenzó la ceremonia propiamente dicha.

**Mientras tanto, en el otro extremo de la isla, en la zona de cabañas…**

―_Preussen, _nunca he estado más nervioso en mi vida.

Como no lo podía negar. Alemania estaba realmente nervioso, sudaba a mares, el traje que estaba usando le sofocaba enormemente a pesar de que era color blanco. Temblaba de terror como si se enfrentase a dios sabe qué cosa, tartamudeaba tontamente, e incluso pensaba tomar una lancha rápida y huir con Italia si era preciso, pero nunca había sentido esos enormes nervios en su vida.

―relájate, West ―le decía Prusia― solo tendrás que decir una palabra y ya.

Sajonia, quien lucía su uniforme de guarda de honor intentó aliviar la tensión del rubio alemán de ojos azules con un breve masaje.

―tranquilízate, verás que todo va a pasar en menos de 15 minutos.

―te equivocas, _Saschsen _―le dice Wurtemberg, mientras se ponía el cuello clerical luterano de dos solapas sobre el cuello de la larga túnica blanca y la capa pluvial― la ceremonia como mínimo durara media hora, cuanto mucho.

Media hora. Alemania estaba a punto de desmayarse del terror, por lo que hizo acopio del casi poco valor que tenía, para salir.

Italia por su parte, no podía evitar sentir los mismos nervios. El vestido blanco de Italia compuesto por una larga cola, y un velo de tela espuma traslucida, no ocultaba los nervios aterrorizantes del futuro "esposa" de Alemania. Sudaba atrozmente, y no cesaba de quejarse por lo ajustado del corsé del vestido. Los mitones que usaba le apretaban y le causaban escozor, y no sabía si eran nervios o la tela del vestido.

―no quiero salir y ser la vergüenza de todos… tengo miedo…

―Vas a salir, quieras o No Veneciano ―espetó Lovino― gastamos mucho tiempo y dinero en esto para que quieras dar vuelta atrás idiota.

―pero tengo miedo…

―cálmate, Veneciano ―le dice Fabriccio― solo será una o dos palabras nada más.

―error, Fabriccio, se hará de la forma tradicional: con los votos, las alianzas y las arras ―dijo Gabriel mientras se ponía los guantes pontificales y se acomodaba la cruz pectoral por encima de la larga túnica blanca y la capa pluvial.

Eso asustó al pobre Italia aún más.

E inmediatamente, entra el coronel encargado del pelotón, a la cabaña del novio.

―señor Alemania, todos están listos.

El alemán solo asintió afirmativamente. Los hermanos mayores de Ludwig, (más Greta) se pusieron en sus correspondientes lugares al lado del alemán, mientras Westfalia se quedaba al lado de Alemania.

Salieron al exterior, por un camino diseñado especialmente para la ocasión, tapizado en pétalos de rosas rojas, de rosas blancas y algo de follaje, completamente abovedado por los enormes arboles tropicales de la isla. Si el traje del novio era bastante llamativo, los trajes de la guardia de honor germana no lo dejaban atrás. El uniforme se componía de una elegante casaca militar negra, con chatarreras doradas. En una de las mangas del uniforme se había bordado el escudo correspondiente de cada estado alemán, junto con el animal representativo de cada uno de ellos: el león para Baviera, el águila para Prusia, el oso para Westfalia, el ciervo para Sajonia y el zorro para los gemelos Sweschleig-Holstein. Faltaba el lobo de Wurtemberg, pues este usaba debajo de las vestiduras eclesiásticas un sencillo traje de color negro, con una camisa de mangas cortas (pero aun así tenía su uniforme de la guarda de honor preparado para la fiesta). Otro de los detalles de los uniformes estaba en las cruces de hierro sujetas con cintas tricolores que pendían de cada uno de ellos, (incluidos Westfalia y Baden-Wurtemberg, el cual usaba la cruz por debajo del cuello de solapas, pero aun así se lograba entrever) lo que los distinguia claramente, pues era una especie de tributo a los caídos durante ambas guerras, además de un pequeño detalle que Alemania usaba: un pequeño prendedor con una estrella de David en la solapa de su traje, de igual manera que usaban todos ellos, en recuerdo a los muertos durante el Holocausto. Agregado a esto, Westfalia usaba falda lo suficientemente larga, más sin embargo dejaba entrever sus torneadas pantorrillas aunque sea por un momento.

**Ya en la capilla al aire libre…**

Entre los toques de redoblantes, y los honores de los soldados del Bundeswehr arriba la comitiva del novio, presidida por Alphonse revestido de sus ornamentos clericales, Ludwig, detrás de Alphonse, y los demás a lado y lado del novio. Inmediatamente se oye un estruendoso aplauso, el cual hace cohibir un poco más a Alemania, por lo que Sajonia lo intenta tranquilizar de forma discreta.

―West, tranquilízate, sonríe y saluda.

Intentó sonreír forzadamente, mientras caminaba con solemnidad por la alfombra roja dispuesta en la capilla al aire libre, para luego posicionarse al lado del altar, mientras Sajonia, Prusia y los demás se ubicaban al lado de su hermano, y Wurtemberg después de una solemne venia ante el altar se ubica detrás de este.

―Ahora viene la novia ―chismorreó Austria a Suiza quien estaba sentado en la segunda fila, al lado de él.

Y después de casi 15 minutos (pues la "novia" siempre se hace esperar) arribaba la comitiva de la "novia".

El vestido de Italia lucia esplendido. Un vestido de seda de tonalidad blanco marfil, acompañado por un ajustado corsé bordado, agregado a la larga cola blanca, además de un velo de tela espuma transparente era lo que componía el vestido de "novia". La guardia de honor italiana, compuesta por romano, Seborga, San Marino y Malta (a quien ellos consideraban un Vargas más, pues interactuaba con ellos mayor tiempo que con Arthur y sus demás hermanos) le acompañaba. Era menos reducida, pero no mucho menos vistosa. Los uniformes de la guardia de honor italiana eran de color blanco marfil, con chatarreras y bordados dorados bastante vistosos, agregado a esto cada uno usaba el escudo representativo de su nación. Naturalmente romano usaba el escudo de la ciudad de Nápoles, su ciudad más representativa, mientras que Malta, Seborga y San Marino usaban sus correspondientes escudos nacionales. Agregado a esto, en la manga derecha de la casaca blanca usaban todos cuatro una banda de fieltro negro, como si llevasen un permanente luto, en señal de respeto por los muertos durante la segunda guerra mundial.

Ingresaron a la capilla al aire libre, mientras el velo que usaba Italia jugueteaba con el viento de la brisa marina. Vaticano hizo una venia reverencial al altar, ubicándose en este, mientras seborga y san marino, portando las bandejas con las arras y las argollas se ponían a lado y lado de este mismo, y romano y Malta, tomando de la mano a la "novia" le dicen a Alemania a modo de advertencia.

―te lo entrego, macho-patatas, pero si te atreves a hacerlo sufrir, o le haces daño, no tendré contemplación contigo―le dijo Romano a modo de advertencia― _Capisci_

―comprendo Romano ―respondió Alemania― lo protegeré más que a mi vida.

―bene.

Al mirar a Italia a su lado sonrió. Italia se tranquilizó. La ceremonia siguió con su transcurso normal.

Alphonse y Gabriel dan comienzo a la ceremonia matrimonial, diciendo al unísono.

―nominus pater, et filius, et spiritu sancti….

―Amen.

Después de la bendición inicial, todos se sentaron. Inmediatamente Baden-Wurtemberg da comienzo a las lecturas, comenzando Sajonia con los salmos, posteriormente siguió romano con la lectura correspondiente a los tesalonicenses, y por ultimo siguió San Marino el cual leyó unas cuantas líneas del cantar de los cantares. De algún modo, Gabriel y Alphonse leyeron al mismo tiempo la lectura del evangelio correspondiente a las bodas de Canaá, lo cual parecio que fue ecuánime y justo.

Terminadas las lecturas Alphonse comienza su homilía. Este se levanta de su silla, dirigiéndose hacia el atril dispuesto para las lecturas.

―mis queridos hermanos, amigos, invitados de todo el mundo.

Señora Canciller Ángela Merkel.

Compañeros de la UE.

Esto… Francia…

Italia y Alemania

Bien.

"_en un comienzo, Italia y Alemania se conocieron como rivales en la primera guerra mundial. Ludwig recuerda muy bien que días antes de ir a pelear contra Italia nos decía que sentía miedo, pues no sabía si el "descendiente de roma" lo derrotaría, lo acabaría y escupiría sus huesos. Recuerdo bien que sus nervios eran tan terribles que Prusia intentó tranquilizarlo con algo de cerveza, pero no contamos con que nuestro pequeño Alemania se emborrachara antes de la batalla…_

Al oír esto, todos ríen sonoramente, mientras Alemania miraba con algo de reproche a Wurtemberg, quien intenta retomar el hilo de la historia.

_Pero sin embargo, no contaba con que aquel "descendiente de roma" le cambiara tanto la vida. Después de eso nos contó que al verlo ahí, todo débil, atemorizado, rogando por su vida y diciendo mil y un tonterías se decepcionó profundamente, pero eso no evito que se empezara a encariñar con él. Y después de la guerra, comenzamos entre todos, si, entre todos a fabricar relojes de cucó para pagarle al idiota Francia la deuda de guerra._

Wurtemberg no dudó lanzarle una mirada asesina a Francia. Al parecer el idiota del vino no recordaba (o no quería recordar) aquellos días.

_Y sin embargo, Italia seguía allí. Siempre fiel, acompañando a Alemania en todo momento, a pesar de que este no quisiese en un momento su presencia, o se irritase por nimiedades. Sin embargo, Alemania no podía rechazar a Italia en esos duros momentos del primer periodo de posguerra. _

_E Italia, preocupado por los acontecimientos que se estaban desarrollando en cada uno de nosotros, tanto los cambios en Ludwig, en Gilbert, en Klaus, en Greta, en, Bastian, en Hans y Gunther e incluso en mí intentó hacernos entrar de nuevo en razón con el frente de Stressa. Sin embargo, el mucho más tarde se unió a ti en una alianza que para ti ha significado mucho: el pacto de acero._

_Aquel 22 de mayo juraste proteger a Italia de todo mal y peligro. Juraste protegerlo a él de todo lo que le hiciese daño. Y estableciste un pacto que en un comienzo fue de profunda amistad, pero que con el tiempo se convirtió en algo más._

_Pero después Italia decidió separarse de ti. Y no hay que negarlo, te dolió en lo más profundo de tu corazón. El dolor de la guerra era poco, comparado con el dolor de haber perdido a Italia, de no haberlo protegido, de no haber cumplido con aquella promesa. Te dolió en lo más profundo de tu alma, y sufriste más que todos nosotros con aquella estúpida guerra._

_El segundo periodo de posguerra fue un duro trance para todos: fuimos separados, humillados, señalados como asesinos solo por creer en la persona equivocada. Sin embargo, el dolor más grande lo sufrió Ludwig al ser rechazado por el que consideraba el mejor amigo de toda su vida._

_Pero lograste encontrar el bálsamo del perdón, lograste comprender a Italia, y a pesar de los errores que habías cometido él te perdonó con ese infinito amor y ternura que te tiene._

_Y lo miraste entonces con otros ojos, y él también te miraba con otros ojos también. Empezaste a amarlo, y el no dudó en amarte también._

Luego, se dirige hacia Alemania e Italia, los cuales estaban sentados en dos sillas al frente del altar. Pone una mano sobre el hombro de Alemania, y otra sobre el de Italia.

_Ahora están aquí, dando el siguiente paso. Ya no tienen dudas frente a lo que uno siente por el otro. Ahora no hay nada que les impida amarse como se debe. Simplemente están aquí, reafirmando aquella alianza que hicieron años atrás, se protegerán el uno al otro, compartirán sus tristezas, sus alegrías. Desde ahora no serán dos personas separadas, serán una sola. Y solo me queda decirles una cosa a ustedes dos: que sean muy felices."_

Un muy vivaz aplauso se oye de los invitados, mientras Hungría conmovida se limpiaba las lágrimas frente al conmovedor discurso del hermano de Alemania.

Y después de eso, siguió vaticano con su sermón.

―hermanos míos, invitados especiales,

Ehhhm… Francia…

Señora canciller Merkel,

Ludwig, Feliciano

Naciones del mundo.

_"recuerdo claramente los días de la primera guerra mundial. Italia y romano se habían aliado con las potencias aliadas de ese entonces. Cuando nos enteramos de que Alemania estaba dispuesto a invadir el norte, Italia no dudó en defenderse de Alemania, casi a la fuerza. Lo gracioso del asunto fue la idea de romano de encerrar a veneciano en una caja de tomates. El y san marino se encargaron de encerrarlo casi a la fuerza, y por obvias razones me opuse. No me hicieron caso. Y de hecho nunca me han hecho caso, desde que ellos tienen uso de razón._

_Mas sin embargo, no pensaba en las consecuencias de aquel encuentro, consecuencias que iban más allá de lo político, lo militar o lo estratégico._

_Y después de la guerra, y a pesar de estar en el bando vencedor todos nosotros quedamos en la mísera pobreza. Había días en los que simplemente no había para el pan, veneciano y romano pasaron penalidades, san marino y yo también. Fue por esa época que Veneciano se fue a buscar trabajo en casa de Alemania, que estaba en peor situación que nosotros, pasando también penalidades y pagándole a Francia las deudas que tenía por la guerra._

_Sin embargo, en las cartas que nos enviaba nos contaba lo feliz que era, los trabajos que hacía para Alemania, y como poco a poco se ganaba su cariño y amistad. Sus epístolas demostraban una amistad sincera, como poquito a poco la rigidez y disciplina de Ludwig iban cediendo, como le intentaste, más mal que bien, ayudar fabricando billetes de banco._

_Y al ver los primeros cambios te preocupaste por él. Sentías que el Ludwig que conocías era reemplazado poco a poco con alguien desconocido para ti. En Stressa le suplicaste que volviera a encaminarse de nuevo hacia su vida pasada, que aunque algo agobiante para él y sus hermanos, era un tanto más tranquila; a pesar de las deudas con Francia y la casi pobreza en la que ellos dos vivían._

_Pero con el paso de los años, te hiciste aliado de Alemania. Naturalmente hubo rechazo, tanto de parte de él, como de parte de romano y mía. Ambos pusimos el grito en el cielo por haber hecho esa alianza, romano en especial. Y Ludwig no dudó en darte tu amistad sincera protegiéndote de todo mal y peligro, como el único amigo que tenía, pues a pesar de también tener a Japón como aliado no podía evitar desconfiar de el _―dijo el estado vaticano, para después excusarse― _discúlpame Japón si te ofendí pero esa era la verdad en ese momento._

―no es necesaria la disculpa, Vaticano-san ―contestó el japonés.

_Y al llegar la segunda guerra, las cosas se tornaron de otro color. Todos nosotros, sin importar si hacíamos parte del bando aliado, o hacíamos parte del eje, o si éramos neutrales, salimos afectados en mayor o menor grado, todos cometimos errores monstruosos, y todos nos arrepentimos por eso. _―en ese momento la mirada triste y acusadora de Sajonia se fijó en Inglaterra, el cual sentía un enorme remordimiento de consciencia. ―_ Pero el mayor dolor que pudo haber sentido Feliciano fue haberse separado de Ludwig, aunque a la larga lo mejor para el en ese momento era alejarse de él._

_Pasaron muchos años antes de que hubiese una reconciliación, y naturalmente aceptaste de nuevo su amistad, a pesar de que Lovino y yo nos opusimos de nuevo._

_Y ya por esas épocas miraste a Alemania con otros ojos, inevitablemente lo comenzaste a querer de otra forma. Lovino y yo nos volvimos a oponer, yo más que nada, porque no lo considerábamos correcto, más sin embargo era inevitable. Y casi a la fuerza me tocó aceptar la realidad que estabas viviendo. _

_En mis más de casi 1000 años de vida nunca vi tanto amor como el que ustedes dos se prodigan._

_E inevitablemente dieron el siguiente paso, recuerdo muy bien ese día. La semana pasada Ludwig nos invitó a todos a un día de campo y asado en su casa. No dudamos en aceptar, casi a regañadientes la invitación, parecía un día común y corriente. Todos estábamos jugando tontamente con pistolas de agua, leyendo algún libro, escuchando música, era un día hermoso. Y sorpresivamente Ludwig le declaró a Feliciano matrimonio por segunda vez**[3]**. Naturalmente aceptó, y ahora están aquí, reafirmando su amor ante dios todopoderoso y ante los ojos del mundo._

Italia y Alemania no pudieron evitar intercambiar miradas entre ellos. Vaticano estaba ya cerca a terminar la segunda homilía de la ceremonia. Se notaban lágrimas de emoción en Hungría, mientras Francia lloraba de forma discreta limpiándose las lágrimas con su pañuelo.

_El día de hoy tanto Italia como Alemania iniciarán un nuevo viaje. No faltarán las peleas, los desencuentros y las discusiones pero siempre antepondrán el amor ante todo. Cada uno velará por la felicidad del otro, le demostrará su cariño, le cuidará de todo mal y peligro. Ya para concluir, me queda decirles a ellos dos una cosa: que dios los colme de bendiciones._

Otra vez se escucha en la capilla al aire libre otro emotivo aplauso. Gabriel en un gesto muy raro en él, se levanta de su silla y se dirige hacia donde estaba sentado el novio, abrazándolo de forma paternal, diciéndole al oído.

―cuídalo, Ludwig Bielschmitchd.

―Así lo haré, Gabriel.

Regresa a su puesto de nuevo, dando continuación a la segunda parte de la ceremonia.

**_Ave María-Franz Schubert_**

Bajo la suave melodía del quinteto de cuerdas compuesto por violín, chelo, arpa y contrabajo se dio comienzo a la segunda parte. Seborga, con la bandeja de las arras se acerca hacia al altar, mientras Gabriel bendecía las mismas, tomándolas entre sus manos, y pasándoselas entre las manos de Ludwig.

―Alemania: estas trece monedas representan tanto los bienes físicos como los espirituales. Repite después de mí:

_Con estas arras, yo, Ludwig Bielschmitchd comparto contigo todos mis bienes, en señal de amor y fidelidad._

Alemania no sabía qué hacer con las monedas que estaban entre sus manos. Alphonse por su parte le ayuda a Feliciano.

―Ahora Italia, tu recibirás las monedas.

Alemania le entrega a Italia las arras, repitiéndose de nuevo el proceso.

―bien, ahora es tu turno Feliciano ―le dijo Alphonse― debes repetir después de mí:

_Con estas arras, yo, Feliciano Vargas comparto contigo todos mis bienes, en señal de amor y fidelidad._

Le entrega a Ludwig nuevamente las arras, para después pasárselas de nuevo a Gabriel, el cual pone las arras en la bandeja.

Siguieron entonces las argollas.

San Marino se dirigió hacia la pareja junto con la bandeja de las argollas, pero no pudo evitar tropezarse en medio del camino, cayendo las argollas al piso rodando por la alfombra. Todos miraban la escena, y más de uno (en especial Hungría) contenían la risa al ver a Fabriccio perseguir tontamente las dos argollas de matrimonio. Alemania no pudo evitar mirar con algo de vergüenza y hastío la torpeza de su futuro cuñado, y después de infructuosos intentos la "serenísima republica" logra recuperar los anillos regresando de nuevo hacia el altar rojo de vergüenza.

Como en toda boda, los incidentes son inevitables.

―ahora, ya que no hay más impedimentos podemos proseguir.

Pero mientras transcurría la ceremonia, Alemania distingue dos figuras etéreas distinguibles para él, que a medida que va transcurriendo la ceremonia se tornan cada vez más corpóreas. Distingue claramente los ojos achocolatados, el cabello castaño, el rizo, la armadura de legionario. Y a su lado, otro hombre, de túnica y capa germana, larga cabellera rubia, e inexpresivos ojos azules similares a los de Sajonia.

No había duda. Eran ellos, habían regresado aunque sea por unos breves instantes para verlos de nuevo. Eran Roma y Germania.

Alemania giró su cabeza, mientras le decía discretamente a Italia que volteara la vista.

―Italia, mira hacia atrás.

No dudó en obedecer, y al voltear la mirada notó las dos distinguibles presencias, en especial la del hombre de cabellera castaña y armadura romana de legionario.

―es el, es mi abuelo roma…

Ambos sonrieron. Roma y Germania también. Luego, desaparecieron.

Después del breve y algo vergonzoso incidente de las argollas, prosiguieron. Alemania tomó una de las argollas, mientras el estado vaticano le guiaba con los votos. Sin embargo, debían de hacer una de las preguntas de rigor a los concurrentes.

―Si hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre ―dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos oficiantes.

Un turbio silencio se formó entre los asistentes a la ceremonia, mientras solo se oía el murmullo de las olas y la suave brisa marina. Sin embargo, sucede algo insólito.

―NII-SAN, NO TE CASES CON EL, CASATE CONMIGO!

Bielorrusia había confundido al novio con Rusia. Rusia no pudo evitar sonrojarse de vergüenza, al ver la loca de su hermana confundiendo al novio con el mismo. Él estaba sentado al lado de china, quien no pudo mirar con cara de _WTF _a la loca hermana de Rusia. Todos habían mirado con cara de _WTF _a la nación bielorrusa, la cual no se había percatado de la presencia de Rusia, dos sillas más al lado de ella.

―Bela, estoy aquí… no me hagas pasar por estas vergüenzas. ―dijo Rusia algo apenado e irritado.

―Perdón ―se excusó la bielorrusa, bastante apenada ―prosigan.

Después del vergonzoso incidente, siguieron con la ceremonia.

Ludwig tomó de la bandeja una de las argollas. Las manos le temblaban levemente, se sentía nervioso, todo el mundo, (literalmente) estaba mirándolo fijamente en espera de aquellas palabras.

―ahora Ludwig, repite después de mi ―le dijo Vaticano de forma amable, agregando a su vez, en un tono bastante tranquilizador― e intenta relajarte. Simplemente haz de cuenta que no hay nadie a tú alrededor, solo Feliciano, ¿_capisci_?

―Comprendo― respondió Alemania.

"_yo, Ludwig Bielschmitchd, te prometo a ti, Feliciano Vargas, amarte, respetarte, serte fiel, protegerte, acompañarte en la alegría y en la adversidad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en los momentos buenos y en los malos, por todos los días de mi eterna vida, hasta el fin de los tiempos…"_

Acto seguido le pone el anillo a Italia en el anular de la mano izquierda.

Después de eso, siguió Feliciano. Alphonse le ayudaría con los votos.

―Bien Feliciano, es tu turno ―dijo Baden-Wurtemberg en un tono tranquilizador ― simplemente repite lo mismo que yo, y haz de cuenta que solo estas con Ludwig.

―sí, entiendo ―respondió levemente Italia.

_"Yo, Feliciano Vargas, te prometo a ti, Ludwig Bielschmitchd, amarte, respetarte, serte fiel, protegerte, acompañarte en la alegría y en la adversidad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en los momentos buenos y en los malos, por todos los días de mi eterna vida, hasta el fin de los tiempos…"_

Después de aquellas palabras Italia le pone el anillo a Alemania en el anular de la mano derecha.

Por último, malta y romano sacan un lazo adornado con flores. Vaticano y Wurtemberg hacen que Sajonia y Prusia se acerquen hacia la pareja, sosteniendo entre los cuatro el mencionado lazo.

―ahora, este lazo representa la unión y alianza imperecedera entre ustedes dos. Una alianza indisoluble e indestructible, fundada no bajo los principios de la conveniencia política, ni bajo la conveniencia comercial, sino bajo el principio del amor puro y verdadero. ―dice Baden-Wurtemberg.

Prusia, Sajonia, Malta y Romano ponen sobre los hombros de Alemania e Italia el lazo de alianza, mientras que Vaticano y Baden-Wurtemberg les juntan las manos.

―Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre. ―dicen Alphonse y Gabriel al unísono, dando por terminada la ceremonia ― ahora, puedes besar a la "novia" ―agrega Gabriel de forma algo dubitativa.

E inmediatamente Alemania le quita el velo a Italia, dejando entrever su rostro, mientras los ojos de su nuevo compañero de vida se abrían de par en par, para luego besarlo de forma tierna y apasionada, en medio de los aplausos atronadores de todos los asistentes.

**_El Mesías, Coro Aleluya_**–**_Georg Friedrich Haëndel_**

―Damas y caballeros, tenemos el honor de presentarles a los señores Vargas-Bielschmitchd ―dicen al mismo tiempo Romano, San Marino, Sajonia y Prusia.

Y la feliz pareja de casados se dispone a salir en medio de la lluvia de confeti, pétalos de rosas, los honores militares, y el aleteo de varias mariposas que había traído especialmente Colombia para la ocasión, en medio de las felicitaciones de la mayor parte de las naciones del globo que habían sido invitadas.

Naturalmente, el muy idiota de Estados Unidos trajo arroz para tirarles a los novios, mas Canadá y puerto rico lo atajan, pues ya estaba pasado de moda eso.

―bueno, es hora de celebrar, ¿no es así? ―exclamó Prusia alegremente.

E inmediatamente todos los que se encontraban en el sitio de la ceremonia se dirigieron hacia la zona en donde sería la fiesta.

Por ultimo todo fue grabado en exclusiva por Hungría y las televisoras estatales alemanas e italianas. Terminada la ceremonia, todos los hermanos de Ludwig y Feliciano se ubicaron al frente del altar junto a la feliz pareja para la foto del recuerdo.

Y después de las fotos de rigor, se dirigieron hacia la fiesta, en donde ya la mayoría de los países invitados estaban listos para celebrar.

* * *

><p>[1] Los audífonos de Colombia representarían las islas de san Andrés, providencia y santa catalina, reclamados por Nicaragua debido a la cercanía de las islas a la costa nicaragüense.<p>

[2] Nota del autor: Islandia estuvo bajo soberanía danesa hasta 1944, por lo que puede considerarse a Dinamarca como su ex tutor.

[3] En el especial de "buon san valentino" del 2011 se muestra que Alemania le pide matrimonio a Italia, pero este por el susto dice que no.


	9. fiesta y romance

**Capítulo 9: La fiesta que cambió más de uno.**

Y el ganador (o ganadora) de las invitaciones es Sandy_cely… por favor váyalas a recoger a xxxx, con xxx dirección.

Este es el gran final, final, final no va más.

Multipairing, principalmente GER/ITA. (También algo de SPA/ROMANO con Seme! Romano)

**Disclaimer:** las canciones usadas en el fic les corresponden a sus compositores, intérpretes y casas disqueras. Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, y los OOC a sus correspondientes creadores. La película Step Up 3D le pertenece a touchstone entertainment.

**Nota adicional: **cada canción citada en el fic identifica una pareja en especial o un triángulo amoroso. Va haber variedad de canciones, y uno que otro Songfic en este capítulo.

* * *

><p>Después de la larga y algo accidentada ceremonia, todos se dirigieron en tropel hacia el lugar de la fiesta. No se pudo evitar el enorme caos al ingreso, pues los encargados de seguridad y Estonia se encargaban de verificar la información de las invitaciones y las correspondientes ubicaciones predispuestas de antemano.<p>

Y después de haber ingresado la mayor parte de los invitados, comenzó el convite nupcial, con los exquisitos platos que habían preparado los del servicio de banqueteros (cortesía de Francia).

Entre tanto, estados unidos, puerto rico y obviamente Canadá estaban buscando la mesa asignada, mientras que el norte, el sur de México y el "bad latín trio" ya se habían ubicado en su correspondiente mesa. Todos (excepto Colombia) miraron con cara de fastidio al norteamericano, en especial Norte de México.

—genial, es increíble que me tenga que encontrar con este gringo fastidioso hasta en la sopa —exclamó Pedro con hastío

—oye, no lo trates tan Mal, pedro —dijo Juan a la defensiva.

La incomodidad del latino y el norteamericano era patente, así que pusieron de por medio a Matthew. Alfred no pudo evitar fijarse en el cuello de tortuga que él estaba usando, además de la banda de la nariz, los cuales ocultaban ambas heridas. Sintió un incómodo punzón el cual intentó disimular con una tonta sonrisa. Canadá por su parte intentaba entablar algo de conversación con el norte de México, mientras que puerto rico, Venezuela, sur de México y Colombia se retiraban con algún pretexto para evitar altercados.

Entre tanto, en la mesa principal, la pareja de recién casados no dejaba de mirarse con infinita ternura y deseo, mientras romano intentaba evadir bajo cualquier pretexto a España, mientras que el hermano mayor de Italia, el estado de la ciudad del vaticano, no podía evitar mirar de forma algo "indiscreta" a Suiza.

—hermano, ¿a quién miras? —le preguntó Liechtenstein algo desconcertada al ver a suiza mirar de forma algo sospechosa a su "protegido"

Suiza no pudo evitar sonrojarse de forma algo avergonzada, intentando modular respuesta alguna.

—A Gabriel… es que me preocupa que esté tan desprotegido —intentó responder el suizo tartamudeando.

Y además de eso, dos mesas más allá Luxemburgo miraba distraídamente la mesa en la que estaba sentado suiza con su hermana, y con algunos latinoamericanos.

—a quien estas mirando, Alois… —inquiere Holanda socarronamente.

— ¿Quién te crees para vigilarme? —le responde Luxemburgo de forma arisca.

Luxemburgo no pudo evitar notar un leve tono de celos de parte de Holanda, por lo que hizo poco caso. Quizás era uno de los tantos lapsus psicotrópicos del holandés.

Y después del convite, siguieron las presentaciones artísticas, el baile y toda la fiesta.

**_Cuentos de los bosques de Viena-Johann Strauss hijo._**

—bueno, creo que de algo han de haber servido las lecciones de vals.

El baile debía de ser abierto por la pareja con el correspondiente Vals. Después de la larga, tediosa y algo atropellada ceremonia, querían simplemente celebrar sin tanta rigurosidad. Sin embargo, era necesario.

Ambos estaban nerviosos. Bastante nerviosos, Alemania en especial.

—no sabes cuánto desearía irme de aquí en este momento Italia.

—Alemania relájate.

Ambos salieron hacia la pista de baile, empezando a sonar la música de vals. Con una reverencia dan comienzo al baile, con algo de torpeza y descoordinación, aunque no tardaron en comenzar a tomar algo de ritmo y agilidad. Más tarde se les unieron Austria y Hungría, y otras parejas más.

Luxemburgo por su parte no cesaba de mirar a Liechtenstein buscándola con la mirada. Ella, vestida con un vestido de color azul claro, con un lazo blanco en su cabello, miraba con sus enormes ojos verde esmeralda la escena.

—Vamos Alois, no seas tímido, sácala a bailar… —le dice Bélgica de forma amena, codeándole.

— ¿tímido? ¿Yo? —dijo Luxemburgo de forma algo atolondrada.

—Te equivocas Bélgica, Luxie no es tímido, es un cobarde —contestó Holanda de forma retadora.

—no soy un maldito cobarde, Holanda —respondió Luxemburgo de forma seca y fría.

—entonces compruébalo, saca a Liechtenstein a Bailar, si suiza no te mata primero.

Se levantó intempestivamente de la mesa, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban suiza y Liechtenstein. Con algo de mal disimulados nervios, dijo

— ¿me concede usted el honor de esta pieza, señorita Vogel?

Suiza no pudo evitar mirar de una forma fulminante a Luxemburgo.

—Lily no está en disposición para bailar en este momento, señor Becquerel —contestó de forma áspera y fría el helvético

—Hermano, claro que estoy dispuesta… —le responde Liechtenstein de forma tranquila, levantándose de su asiento.

—pero, Liechtenstein…

—solo permítame bailar con su hermana esta pieza nada más, si usted no se opone, claro está.

Vash no pudo evitar ver a su hermana, ese aire aun inocente que tenía a pesar de haber crecido tanto después de mucho tiempo, de la niña de hacia ochenta años quedaba ya poco.

—les doy mi permiso, pero solo esta pieza. Regresaran cuando el baile haya terminado —sentenció suiza de forma severa.

Los dos salieron a la pista, disponiéndose a bailar. Luxemburgo no pudo disimular una sonrisa de felicidad genuina.

**_I got a feeling-black eyed peas_**

La fiesta se tornaba cada vez más animada, llegando al atardecer. Diferentes países estaban bailando en la pista, caminando por los alrededores, o simplemente contemplando el espléndido paisaje del mar, aquel atardecer del pacifico sur que pareciera que el cielo y la tierra se unieran. Italia y Alemania se habían retirado un tiempo de la fiesta, cambiándose los rigurosos trajes de la boda, por conjuntos blancos de camisa guayabera y pantalones blancos un poco más sencillos, lo mismo que lo hermanos de ambos. Gabriel por su parte lucía una camisa de mangas corta algo holgadas y con unos cuantos botones sueltos, dejando entrever el crucifijo del cuello y parte de su pecho.

En ese momento se estaban presentando Black Eyed Peas, por lo que la euforia era grande. Posteriormente seguirían David Guetta y con posterioridad LFMAO, el grupo Camilla, Shakira, The Mills, Fonseca (estos dos habían ido por invitación de Colombia), UB40, entre otras agrupaciones. Baviera y Austria se habían esforzado de sobremanera para traer a artistas de ese calibre. Japón había aportado a la ceremonia unos cuantos artistas como L´'arc~in~ciel, Sukima switch, COOL joke, SID, NICO touches the walls y Gravitation, mientras que Romano había conseguido que Laura Pausini también estuviese en la fiesta, agregado a las aportaciones de España con Miguel Bosé, Melendi y la oreja de van Gogh. Austria había aportado también con un afamado baladista de su casa: Hans Hinterseer. El repertorio de artistas era considerable.

Aun así seguirían con una noche de Karaoke, lo cual había prendido los ánimos de la mayoría de los asiáticos, que gustan mucho del Karaoke.

La euforia crecía cada vez más, era cada vez más notoria, el parco y siempre impasible Japón se unió algo reticente a la fiesta pero no pudo evitar unirse a la euforia de la canción, mientras Suecia y Finlandia bailaban juntos de forma animada (algo raro en el parco Suecia).

**_Club can't hand me-David Getta ft. (step up 3d official song) (bad trio's competition)_**

A la entrada del DJ francés, estalló un impresionante paroxismo de alegría. Francia, Prusia y España, (o el Bad friends trio) habían comenzado a bailar al son de la música con una descrestante coreografía (estilo step up 3D), aunque no esperaron recibir contestación de su contraparte latinoamericana.

—muchachos, demostrémosles a los viejos como se baila —exclamó Ecuador alegremente, mientras empezaban a bailar.

Colombia, Ecuador y Venezuela (el bad latín trio) comenzaron a bailar como nunca, respondiendo a la coreografía con más bríos, dejando a Prusia, Francia y España algo rezagados. Prusia por su parte, no dudo en contestarle a su ex –pupilo Colombia:

—el asombroso yo no se dejará derrotar así de fácil,

E hizo una contestación aún más impresionante, mientras David Getta animaba aún más la fiesta, caldeando los ánimos. La explosión de energía de ambos bad tríos era impresionante, y no tardaron en amalgamarse en una coreografía de danza espectacular, terminando la canción juntos.

Ya para terminar, David Getta como una suerte de juez improvisado les dice a ambos:

—ambos bailan demasiado bien, considérenlo como un empate.

Y dicho esto, alza las manos de Colombia y Prusia, en medio de la algarabía y efusividad de los invitados.

**_Segundo plato-Voz Veis (estonia-Mónaco-san marino)_**

Entre tanto, San Marino se había alejado de la fiesta por unos instantes, después de ver a Mónaco junto con Estonia felices bailando. Era insoportable, pero al menos se alegraba un poco por ella, pues parecía contenta con él. De Greta y Renato no se sabía en donde estaban, por lo que decidió irlos a buscar. Sin embargo, tenía unos cuantos tragos encima, y ya estaba de por sí bastante entonado (mas no ebrio).

Salió del sitio de la fiesta dirigiéndose algo errático por entre el follaje de la selva, sin saber de los desagradables encuentros que tendría esa noche.

Mónaco y estonia habían salido del lugar de la fiesta, para tener un momento a solas. Al parecer el ambiente romántico de la isla estaba favoreciendo a muchas parejas ya establecidas.

Estaban en una playa cercana, mirando la luz de la luna reflejada en el azul y cristalino océano.

—Sabes, a veces desearía tener una vida diferente a esta...

— ¿Por qué lo dices, Eloise?

La chica de cabellos dorados, mirando fijamente el mar, mientras sus lentes reflejaban la luz de la luna responde.

—porque a veces siento que mi vida es triste, monótona, amarga, siempre a la sombra de Francis, de sus constantes caprichos, fingiendo ser algo que sé que no soy.

—yo sé quién eres, Eloise. —le respondió el estonio, mirándole por encima de sus lentes— eres aquella chica que conocí hace unos años atrás, toda segura de sí misma, eres la mujer que amo.

—Y es por eso que siento que contigo soy la mujer que soy realmente, y no una fachada que mostrar ante el mundo, —afirma Mónaco—, contigo me siento libre.

Lo tomó del mentón besándolo apasionadamente. Edward sutilmente le susurró en el oído en un precario francés.

—_i je t'aime, Eloïse Bonnefoy_

Y ella a su vez le respondió en un pésimo estonio.

—_ati ja ma armastan sind, Edward von bock_

Los dos sonrieron, abrazándose con ternura, mirando la inmensidad del océano.

Unos metros más atrás, oculto entre los arbustos, un ardido Fabriccio Vargas miraba con una contradictoria mezcla de despecho, rabia y frustración la escena romántica. Salió de su escondite ardido en rabia. Todos eran felices en la fiesta, todos encontraban el amor ya fuera de una forma u otra, incluso romano que era el más amargado y neurótico de la familia estaba en cierto modo "feliz" con España. Solo él era el "desafortunado" que no tenía esperanza alguna para amar. Se dirigió hacia un claro cercano, sin saber con quién se encontraría.

**Minutos después…**

**_Mientes-Camila (San Marino-Norte del Rin Westfalia-Malta)._**

Renato estaba celebrando alegremente con algunos invitados, en medio de la euforia de la fiesta. La noche cada vez se tornaba más candente, mas sin embargo sus dudas con respecto a Greta estaban patentes en el aire. Greta precisamente estaba en el mismo predicamento.

—Malta, necesito hablar contigo a solas. —le dijo seriamente la alemana.

—Por supuesto —respondió el muchacho de ojos color almibarado.

Salieron del sitio de la fiesta, dirigiéndose hacia la capilla al aire libre. Greta se había sentado en una de las sillas que se habían dispuesto al frente del altar, bañado solamente por la luz de la luna y las estrellas.

—dime Renato, como consideras tu relación con Fabriccio…

—somos grandes amigos, inseparables —respondió el moreno— nunca nos hemos peleado por nada grave.

—ni siquiera por una mujer…

El maltés había quedado frio de impresión al oír semejantes palabras. Era un predicamento bastante patente.

Se sentó en la silla en la que se había sentado Ludwig, la cual estaba profusamente decorada de flores.

—Fabriccio te quiere, el no merece esto.

—Pero que puedo hacer yo —le responde Westfalia— yo también lo quiero, pero no de la misma forma que a ti, esta duda me está carcomiendo…

—Es lo mismo que siento, —insiste Malta— pero él es mi amigo, no podría hacerle una felonía de estas.

Sin dudarlo, Westfalia toma el rostro de malta y lo besa de forma apasionada ante el altar. Se sentía una ávida pasión entre los dos, un fuego en el interior de ambos que se había encendido con aquel apasionante beso.

—ahora, dime que sientes.

Malta había quedado con un rostro de impresión, contradicción y algo de desconcierto. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas a un punto inconcebible. Lo que no sabían era que alguien había presenciado aquella escena. San Marino. O Fabriccio.

—MALDITO TRAIDOR DE MIERDA —gritó el rubio con todas sus fuerzas, iracundo a un punto inconcebible. El grito había salido con tanta rabia que asustó al mismo Renato.

—Fabriccio, espera puedo explicarlo.

—No hay nada que explicar, _signore_ Kirkland —Le recrimina de forma dura el italiano— de verdad, creía que usted era alguien de fiar… pero salió igual de rastrero y vil que el _signore_ Arthur.

Las palabras de Fabriccio herían muy en lo profundo a Renato. El intentaba por todos los medios intentar conciliar, intentar hablar con el

—por el amor de dios Fabriccio, deja de actuar así, no eres un maldito niño inmaduro.

—Pero mira quién habla —espeta el italiano— el cerdo traidor que se le ocurre pretender a mujeres ajenas

—YA BASTA MALDITA SEA —grita Westfalia de forma desesperada— yo no soy un maldito trofeo de guerra por el que se tienen que matar.

Se notaba que Greta estaba completamente desesperada. No sabía cómo podía evitar que alguno de los dos sufriese, los quería a ambos pero el que había llegado más profundo a su corazón ingenuo e inocente era Renato.

Ya no se podía hacer nada.

San Marino salió intempestivamente del lugar que había sido usado para la ceremonia, desesperado e iracundo. Malta intentó seguirlo, mas fue atajado por Westfalia para evitar tragedias peores.

—es mi amigo maldita sea, no puedo dejarlo así.

—pero no quiero que te pase nada Renato

Dicho esto, Westfalia se abraza con fuerza al pecho de malta, diciéndole con desesperación.

—no quiero perderte.

Sin embargo, Malta insiste en hablar con la serena república, intentándolo detener, mas este no desea hablar con su amigo, forcejeando violentamente con él.

—déjame de una maldita vez, _maledizione! _—espetó el italiano colérico.

—no!, no hasta que me escuches.

—DEJAME EN PAZ _CAZZO!_

Y dicho esto, le lanza un violento derechazo a Malta que lo derriba por completo, dejándole un considerable moretón en el pómulo izquierdo. Westfalia había mirado la escena desesperada, acercándose preocupada hacia malta y mirando con una mezcla de sorpresa, terror y tristeza como dos grandes amigos se habían peleado por su culpa. Se sentía culpable en lo más hondo de su ser.

El italiano todo consternado y aun furibundo sale precipitadamente del lugar de la ceremonia, dejando al maltés y a la alemana en medio de la alfombra del pasillo de la capilla al aire libre usada para la ceremonia en la mañana.

**Unos 5 o 6 minutos después…**

La ira lo carcomía profundamente. El ver a Eloise en los brazos de Edward lo hizo recapacitar un poco, quizás ella simplemente quería alguien que la escuchase de verdad, y que no se vanagloriase de ella. Con Greta sentía una extraña sensación de calidez que no había sentido con Eloise, pero al interferir Renato se sintió desilusionado.

Sentía que cada vez que entregaba su corazón lo hacían añicos.

Sin embargo, al regresar hacia la fiesta se encontró con un desagradable espectáculo que le cambiaría la vida por siempre.

**En ese mismo lapso de tiempo, pero en otro lugar…**

—Ekaterinya, ¿me podrías acompañar un momento?

La nación ucraniana, que estaba charlando animadamente con sus amigas de la UE dudaba aun en acompañar al serbio. Sin embargo Dragan no aparentaba tener un atisbo de maldad o de perversión. Iván, quien estaba al lado de Yao vigilaba atentamente al serbio, cualquier movimiento en falso y lo asesinaría sin misericordia con su grifo.

—Rusia-chan, ¿no tendría problema si acompaño a Serbia?

El ruso sonrió ampliamente, sin ningún atisbo de maldad, a pesar de todo era su hermana mayor.

—no deberías consultarme hermana, eres libre de ir con Dragan o no ir.

Serbia tomó eso por un sí. Sutilmente agarró a Ucrania de un brazo y la arrastró hacia afuera de la fiesta, sin saber lo que le esperaba.

**Minutos más tarde…**

Fabriccio había caminado casi 15 minutos desde el punto de la ceremonia, en búsqueda del lugar de la fiesta. La isla no era ni tan grande, ni tan pequeña pero en cierto modo era fácil perderse.

Sin embargo, la serenísima republica oye unos sollozos y forcejeos. Inmediatamente se dirige hacia el lugar de donde provienen esos ruidos encontrándose con algo bastante desagradable.

—vamos,… no pasará nada, te gustará…

—no quiero,.. —decía la ucraniana llorosa, mientras forcejeaba con el serbio.

—Simplemente quiero ser tu amigo, ucrania… —responde el serbio

—que no quiero ser tu amiga…

Inmediatamente Serbia somete a ucrania a la fuerza haciéndola llorar, mas sin embargo no contaba con la presencia de alguien.

— ¡LA _SIGNORINA_ DIJO QUE NO! —gritó el italiano con ira, abalanzándose con violencia sobre el serbio y golpeándole la cara en repetidas ocasiones.

San Marino había golpeado con desmesurada violencia a serbia, dejándolo inconsciente. (**Nota del autor:** eso le pasa por calenturiento). Al parecer se había desquitado bastante con Dragan, los moretones era bastante patentes.

—se encuentra usted bien, _Signorina..._

—Ucrania, o Ekaterinya —respondió la ucraniana enjugándose las lágrimas — y me puede decir su nombre, señor…

—San Marino, _Signorina, _o para usted Fabriccio— respondió el italiano de forma sutil y galante tomando la mano de la ucraniana y besándola con sutil coquetería.

—de verdad, gracias, de no ser por usted no sé qué hubiese pasado señor Fabriccio…

—no me diga _signore,_ _signorina _Ekaterinya, me hace sentir que cargo más años de los que tengo.

La ucraniana sonrió y rió con las ocurrencias del italiano. La ayudó a levantarse, y debido a que parte de su vestido estaba algo desgarrado, San Marino se quitó su camisa quedando a pecho descubierto y cubriendo a la ucraniana con la misma con sutil galantería.

—no debería usted caminar sola por estos lugares puede ser muy peligroso.

—de verdad, no sabía lo que me esperaba.

—si me permite usted puedo acompañarla de regreso a la fiesta.

—sería un placer.

Ambos salieron del claro, dejando a un bastante mal herido serbia, regresando al lugar de la fiesta, en donde todos aún seguían celebrando.

**_Un violinista en tu tejado-Melendi (Italia del sur/romano-España)._**

No podía negarlo más. La felicidad estaba al frente suyo y él se sentía como un idiota negando la realidad más patente. Romano no aceptaba aun que quería a España más allá de una amistad. Sí, porque él veía su relación con Antonio como una amistad bastante rara con sexo incluido pero una amistad. Casi 500 años de convivencia lo forzaban a ver a Antonio de otra manera, pero antes que nada tenía que poner en claro sus sentimientos. Si España lo quería de todas las maneras posibles, tendría que empoderarse de la situación, enseñarle a ese idiota _quien es el que manda._

Conocía a Antonio Fernández Carriedo como la palma de su mano, sus gustos, sus disgustos. Sabía que muy en el fondo estaba esa pasión gitana desenfrenada que lo llevaba siempre a un paroxismo inconcebible. Y era ya hora de demostrarle a ese español lo que podía hacer el sur de Italia.

_Era tan dura, como la piedra de mi mechero…_

_Me asaltan dudas, de si te quiero, _

_Y eres tan fría, ay! Como el agua…_

_Que baja libre, de la montaña._

Se acercó sutilmente al español sacándolo a la pista, mientras bailaba al son del flamenco.

_Y no lo entiendo…_

_Fue tan efímero_

_El caminar de tu dedo en mi espalda dibujando un corazón_

_Y pido al cielo, que sepa comprender…_

_Estos ataques de celos que me entran si yo no te vuelvo a ver…_

Recordaba en medio del flamenco aquellos apasionados momentos, mientras hacía sonar sus palmas, mirando fijamente al español con sus ojos color castaño, con un fulgor de lujuria en aquella mirada. Todos miraban con atención la pasional y candente escena, Hungría había sacado una videograbadora de dios sabe dónde grabando atentamente toda la escena.

Sería la sensación en la red.

_Le pido a la luna, la lumbre de tu vida_

_La mía hace ya tiempo que yace fundida_

_Con lo que me cuesta querer solo a ratos, mejor no te quiero será más barato_

_Cansado de ser el triste violinista que está en tu tejado…_

_Tocando pa'l ingles siempre desafinado._

España empezó a seguir los pasos del flamenco con igual desenfreno que romano, pero de una forma distinta como si él se dejase guiar por el italiano. El calor pasional era patente, ambos estaban bastante sudorosos.

_Eres tan tenue, como la luz que alumbra en mi vida…_

_La más madura, fruta prohibida…_

_Tan diferente, y parecida_

_A la tormenta, que se llevó mi vida._

Recordó los días de su infancia, aquel España que lo defendía, recordó los días de su madurez, sus primeras experiencias con él, la pasión en sus palabras, la tersa piel color crema de Antonio, la avidez animal, la lujuria.

_Y no lo entiendo…_

_Fue tan efímero_

_El caminar de tu dedo en mi espalda dibujando un corazón_

_Y pido al cielo, que sepa comprender…_

_Estos ataques de celos que me entran si yo no te vuelvo a ver…_

_Le pido a la luna, la lumbre de tu vida_

_La mía hace ya tiempo que yace fundida_

_Con lo que me cuesta querer solo a ratos, mejor no te quiero será más barato_

_Cansado de ser el triste violinista que está en tu tejado…_

_Tocando pa'l ingles siempre desafinado._

Cada vez más estaba cerca de él, la respiración agitada, los pasos de flamenco, la luz de los reflectores sobre la pista, los invitados mirando con atención, el mismo Melendi tocando la guitarra y cantando la canción. No existía nadie ni nada para ellos, solo eran ellos dos, era su momento.

_Le pido a la luna, la lumbre de tu vida_

_La mía hace ya tiempo que yace fundida_

_Con lo que me cuesta querer solo a ratos, mejor no te quiero será más barato_

_Cansado de ser el triste violinista que está en tu tejado…_

_Tocando pa'l ingles siempre desafinado…_

_Mientras rebusco en tu basura, _

_Nos van creciendo los enanos_

_De este circo que un día montamos_

_Pero que no quepa duda…_

_Muy pronto estaré liberado_

_Porque el tiempo todo lo cura,_

_Porqué un clavo saca otro clavo, _

Cerca estaban de terminar. Lovino rodeaba a Antonio, mientras sonaba las palmas con fuerza, como si rodease a una presa. Sus ojos castaños estaban centelleantes de avidez y pasión animal, de desenfreno.

_Siempre desafinado…_

_Mientras rebusco en tu basura, _

_Nos van creciendo los enanos_

_De este circo que un día montamos_

_Pero que no quepa duda…_

_Muy pronto estaré liberado_

_Porque el tiempo todo lo cura,_

_Porqué un clavo saca otro clavo._

Terminada la canción, acercó el español hacia sí con brusquedad y violencia, susurrándole al oído en italiano.

—_ti amo, bastardo spagnolo di merda._

España sonrió sutilmente, sabía que romano era así de vulgar y directo. Ni siquiera después de ese pasional baile, podía permitirse gastar ese malgenio.

—y yo te amo a ti, mi Lovino.

Rápidamente, se miraron y sin mediar palabra, romano lo arrastró hacia la zona de cabañas, encerrándose en una de ellas, en donde romano le "_dio amor"_ a España de una forma que jamás lo olvidaría el español.

(Nota del autor: **debió de doler, ya era hora de variar un poco con un España uke y un romano seme.**)

**_Lost heaven-L_**´'**_Ar_****_c~in~ciel (north Mexico-united states)_**

La incomodidad entre ambos era patente, en especial de parte del estadounidense. Pedro aun no era capaz de superar aquel desagradable episodio de la guerra mexicano-estadounidense y el asunto ese de los lentes (Texas). La venda en la nariz de pedro era un patente recordatorio de aquella batalla sangrienta y desigual. Además de la camisa de cuello tortuga que estaba usando el mexicano, que ocultaba las heridas en el cuello.

Pedro aun no podía aceptar de buenas a primeras cualquier disculpa de parte de Alfred por lo de Texas. Era demasiado orgulloso, igual de arrogante que Alfred así no lo quisiera aceptar. Que más daba, era vecino de él, tenía que resignarse a convivir con él, afrontar el solo los severos problemas que lo asolaban: chacales, narcos, sicarios, inmigrantes de toda América latina que saltaban la cerca para buscar la falacia cruel del "sueño americano".

Las cosas de niños eran distintas. Ambos simplemente se dedicaban a mirarse, a vigilarse mutuamente desde sus respectivas casas, analizando atentamente sus movimientos. Ciertamente de pequeños eran mejores, eran puros e inocentes, pequeños pueblos que comerciaban entre sí, bajo la vigilancia del padre del norte de México, el imperio Azteca.

Pero con la llegada de Arthur y Antonio, imbuidos ya en ese odio y rivalidad irreconciliables llegaron a corromperles y destruir aquella convivencia nostálgica y feliz que ellos tenían.

—sabes, es agradable descansar de la rutina de vez en cuando, ¿no lo crees Peter?

—No me digas —exclamó el mexicano con algo de sarcasmo agotado.

El norteamericano no sabía de qué forma hablar con pedro sin sacar a colación el tema de Texas. Intentó desviar la mirada, sin atender a la venda en la nariz del mexicano.

—y tu hermana, ¿Cómo está?

—ella está bien, ahora en este momento Itzel está teniendo que soportar a Juan pablo, parece que él no quiere ceder.

Alfred sonrió. Juan pablo si era bastante persistente.

—Peter, de verdad yo…

El mexicano lo miró con algo de incomodidad.

—no es necesario hablar de eso, Alfred.

E inmediatamente se aleja de allí, acercándose a la mesa de los euroasiáticos, conversando animadamente con el enorme ruso.

Alfred podía estar rodeado de casi todas las naciones del globo, pero se sentía enormemente solo.

**_The scientist- Coldplay (Reino unido-Sajonia) _**

Arthur estaba sentado en la mesa, con cara de pocos amigos, rechazando la compañía de Dylan y Davis, e inclusive de Manuel, de Juan Pablo o inclusive de Nijiraan (India). De verdad, el ver de nuevo a Klaus le había aceptado bastante.

Klaus por su parte estaba bajo el mismo predicamento. Sentado en la mesa principal, y desatendiendo por completo la insistencia de Gilbert en que celebrase, tomase un poco de cerveza o acompañase a Elissabeta, Roderich y Bastian en la conversación, o aunque sea atendiese un poco a Feliks el cual revoloteaba tontamente buscando a su "Klausie".

Simplemente se miraban fijamente, sin saber que decir, sin saber que hablar.

Sonaba las notas del piano, las miradas acusadoras y tristes de ambos, los remordimientos de conciencia.

_come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
>You don't know how lovely you are<br>I had to find you, tell you I need you  
>And tell you I set you apart<br>Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions  
>Oh lets go back to the start<br>Running in circles, coming up tails  
>Heads on a science apart<em>

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas retroceder el tiempo, desear que aquella Guerra no hubiese pasado, deseaba no haber cometido los monstruosos errores que él había cometido, pues sabia plenamente que no fue un santo durante la guerra.

_Nobody said it was easy  
>It's such a shame for us to part<br>Nobody said it was easy  
>No one ever said it would be this hard<br>Oh take me back to the start_

El remordimiento era cada vez más patente y evidente en el inglés. Y la canción no ayudaba en mucho. Klaus recordaba también con amargura sus errores, haber seguido ciegamente las ideas dementes del nazismo, ideas que tuvo que pagar caro con la sangre de vidas inocentes muertas por su culpa ya fuese de forma directa o indirecta. Tampoco había sido una buena persona, y sus manos también estaban manchadas en la sangre de horrendos crímenes.

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
>Pulling the puzzles apart<br>Questions of science, science and progress  
>Do not speak as loud as my heart<br>And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me  
>Oh and I rush to the start<br>Running in circles, chasing our tails  
>Coming back as we are<em>

Arthur tomó una copa de brandy que le había servido el mesero de golpe. Davis al notar eso preveía que posiblemente su tutor se embriagaría.

—_dad, _no te hagas daño así…

—déjame, Dave. —Le dijo el inglés—necesito beber para olvidar…

—que quieres olvidar

—Mis errores, _my child_—respondió con tristeza el británico— todos mis malditos errores_._

_Nobody said it was easy  
>Oh it's such a shame for us to part<br>Nobody said it was easy  
>No one ever said it would be so hard<br>I'm going back to the start_

Al final, Arthur decidió levantarse de su silla, y con unos cuantos tragos encima se dirigió hacia la mesa principal en donde estaba Sajonia, Prusia y Baden-Wurtemberg.

—necesito hablar contigo, a solas.

Sin mediar palabra, Klaus decidió seguir a Arthur, saliendo de la fiesta para aclarar todos aquellos problemas.

**_Todo cambió- Camila (Colombia-México sur)_**

La esencia del romance no podía evitar contagiarse en la celebración. Juan se había vendado de nuevo, las heridas le estaban molestando, en especial una del costado derecho que tenía aun algo de mal aspecto. Se había retirado hacia su cabaña de alojamiento, la numero 5. Entró a uno de los cuartos, sacando de su maletín un pequeño botiquín con unas cuantas vendas, ungüentos, desinfectantes, gasas y demás. Se quitó la camisa guayabera, dejando ver los gastados vendajes de los brazos y el torso, mientras maldecía en voz baja a causa del insoportable dolor, quizás en casa, mientras él no estaba algo estaba sucediendo.

—carajo, ni siquiera en ocasiones como esta el dolor no para —maldijo el colombiano de ojos color esmeralda, mientras se quitaba las vendas ya de por si viejas para proceder a vendarse con los nuevos vendajes del botiquín.

Entre tanto Itzel se encontraba cansada de tanto hablar, y para más inri ser ignorada por su hermano pedro por lo que decidió irse hacia la cabaña en donde se les había asignado alojamiento. Entró como si nada, dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto, pero al ver que una de las habitaciones estaba abierta, no pudo resistirse a espiar.

Y al ver a Juan, su cuerpo algo musculado, mientras se quitaba con una concentración impasible y maldiciendo en voz baja los vendajes, dejando ver las crueles heridas de su conflicto interno, no pudo evitar sentir un punzón de tristeza recordando las heridas de su hermano pedro, las mismas heridas y cicatrices que juan tenia, y que al parecer eran de años y años de crónica guerra.

Pero tampoco pudo evitar fijarse en el atractivo cuerpo del colombiano. Se veía que años y años de estricto entrenamiento militar le habían sentado bien a su figura, no por nada era uno de los mejores soldados de América latina.

Juan había notado que alguien le estaba espiando. Con algo de cautela sacó de su maleta la pistola colt calibre 25 que siempre cargaba consigo, poniéndola cerca suyo en caso de que alguien irrumpiese. Sin dudarlo dos veces apuntó en medio de la oscuridad, diciendo de forma seria y amenazante.

—sea quien sea, salga de ahí o si no me veré obligado a disparar.

Sur de México se enojó, por lo que salió del umbral de donde estaba escondida.

—Soy yo, idiota—le espetó la mexicana iracunda— tu y Alfred no son tan diferentes después de todo.

Juan no pudo evitar morirse de vergüenza, dejó la pistola en la cama.

—Perdóname, es un hábito que tengo, nunca me ha gustado andar desprotegido.

Sin embargo, Itzel se acerca a Juan algo atraída por el físico y por ver aún más de cerca al colombiano y sus cicatrices. Se fijó en dos en especial de bastante mal aspecto, que parecía que aún no habían cicatrizado bien; una en el brazo izquierdo, cerca del codo y otra en el tórax, aparentemente una quemadura bastante fea.

—después de tantos años, ¿te duelen?

—Sí, aun duelen —respondió el colombiano con la mayor naturalidad del mundo— pero con el tiempo uno se acostumbra.

La chica de cabellos castaños se acercó aún más al colombiano de ojos color verde esmeralda.

—si quieres te ayudo.

—tranqui, no hace falta.

—insisto.

Se dejó ayudar, por lo que se quedó en el cuarto, a su lao, fijándose en los pectorales del colombiano, y en las cicatrices.

—si tienes tantos problemas, ¿Por qué has ayudado a mi hermano, y a los de Centroamérica?

—yo he experimentado en carne propia lo que es la guerra, los años y años de muerte y sangre —respondió el chico de ojos verde esmeralda— y se lo que es sufrir, que te hagan daño, que simplemente en búsqueda de oscuros intereses me maten lentamente. No quiero que nadie pase por lo que paso yo. Por eso es que le ayudo a Pedro, lo comprendo, nadie, ni siquiera Alfred entendería lo que Pedro está sufriendo.

Y en cierto modo, tenía razón. La guerra contra los carteles había debilitado a su hermano. Había días en los que Pedro regresaba en un estado lastimero, casi como si estuviese a punto de caer.

— ¿podrías pasarme el vendaje de tórax de allá?

Ella le pasó el rollo de vendas, mientras el empezaba a enrollarlo en su torso. Sur de México decidió ayudarle, vendando el torso de Colombia con cuidado, aunque no pudo evitar rozar las lesiones del pecho. El no pudo evitar reprimir un suspiro, por lo que ella intentó parar. Sin embargo, se miraron fijamente. La expresión del colombiano no parecía de dolor, parecía de éxtasis.

Sus ojos color avellana se fijaron en los ojos color verde esmeralda de él. Terminó de vendarlo, y al fijarse también en el físico del colombiano no pudo evitar y negar una realidad patente para ella.

Lo deseaba.

Sin mediar palabra alguna, lo besó con pasión desmesurada, teniendo cuidado en lesionarlo más. Suavemente le quitó los pantalones, mientras él le quitaba el vestido a ella dándole tiernos besos en el cuello y los pechos, entregándose a la pasión que desde hace tiempo tenía reprimida.

La amaba y con eso le bastaba para ser feliz.

**_Love_****_ bug-Jonas brothers (multipairing, principally Germany –north Italy)_**

El entorno de la fiesta se tornaba cada vez más romántico y acogedor, conforme pasaban las horas de la noche. Y después de varias canciones por así decirlo, energéticas empezó la parte del verdadero romance.

—Oye West, —le dijo Sajonia—porque no sales a bailar un poco.

—_prego Alemania, ballate_—le pidió Italia, por lo que no dudó ni un segundo en sacarlo a bailar no cualquier pieza de baile, sino esa en especial.

_Called her for the first time yesterday_

_Finally found the missing part of me_

_Felt so close, but you were far away_

_Left me without anything to say_

Se abrazaron ambos, bailando al son de la balada, recordando los dulces momentos que habían tenido, y la vida que tendrían por delante. No tardarían en unírseles más parejas.

_Now I'm speechless, over the edge_

_I'm just breathless, I never thought_

_That I'd catch this love bug again_

_Hopeless, head over heels in the_

_Moment, I never thought that I'd_

_Get hit by this love bug again_

Canadá por su parte estaba sentado en la mesa, solo e ignorado como siempre, aunque eso cambiaria cuando una Hermosa chica latina, de tez canela, largo cabello negro azabache y ojos color avellana se acerca al país norteamericano.

—oye, porqué tan solo. —le preguntó la chica.

—ahora no estoy solo, lo que sucede es que casi nadie nota mi presencia…

—mira, a mi precisamente me pasa lo mismo.

Kumajiro no tarda entonces en hacer la pregunta del día, aunque para fortuna de ambas naciones americanas, es bastante oportuna.

—quien eres.

—soy Canadá

—soy panamá,

Respondieron al mismo tiempo, lo cual causó mucha gracia.

—lo siento, es que Kumakichi tiende a olvidar mi nombre.

—Tranquilo, a veces mis hermanos no reparan en mi presencia, —sonrió la nación panameña.

_I can't get your smile out of my mind_

_I can't get you out of my mind_

_I think about your eyes all the time_

_You're Beautiful, but you don't even try_

_You don't even, don't even try_

_Modesty is just so hard to find_

Luego, se presentaron como se debe.

—soy Matthew Williams, o Canadá. —Respondió el canadiense— a veces me dicen Matt.

—y yo María del Pilar Torrijos, —dijo a su vez la panameña— pero me puedes decir Pili

E inmediatamente salieron a bailar, junto con las demás parejas.

_Now I'm speechless, over the edge_

_I'm just breathless, I never thought_

_That I'd catch this love bug again_

_Hopeless, head over heels in the_

_Moment, I never thought that I'd_

_Get hit by this love bug again_

El italiano y el alemán se miraron fijamente, de forma tierna y apasionada. Se tenían el uno para el otro y de eso no cabía duda.

_I kissed her for the first time yesterday_

_Everything I wished that it would be…_

Canadá no pudo evitar fijarse en los ojos color avellana de Panamá mientras ella bailaba abrazada a el. Sintió una extraña sensación de calidez.

_Suddenly, I forgot how to speak_

_Hopeless, breathless, baby, can't you see?..._

_NOW I'M…!_

La canción había estallado mientras bailaban todos de forma rápida, solo Alemania, Italia, Canadá y panamá seguían el paso de la balada con paso lento y dulce.

_YEAH…!_

Siguieron bailando, Alemania abrazaba a Italia, mientras este se recostaba en su cálido pecho, aferrándose a él, deseando que nunca terminara.

Panamá a su vez sentía con el canadiense una especie de conexión especial, una sensación placentera de calor y cariño, una infinita ternura que al parecer Matt tenia reprimida.

_Now I'm speechless, over the edge_

_I'm just breathless, I never thought_

_That I'd catch this love bug again_

_Now I'm hopeless, head over heels in the_

_Moment, I never thought that I'd_

_Get hit by this love bug again_

Al final de la canción, las demás parejas se separaron excepto Alemania, Italia, Canadá y panamá los cuales se dieron un apasionado beso.

—_Ich liebe dich, deutschland_— le dijo Italia al oído en alemán, después de besarlo.

—_y io ti amo a ti, mi piccolo Italia _—le respondió alemania al oido en un claro italiano.

_Now I'm...yeah_

_Oh, love bug again_

Y después de eso, por primera vez notaron la presencia de Canadá, el cual estaba al lado de Alemania besando apasionadamente a Panamá, como si fuesen amantes de toda la vida.

**Terminada la fiesta, cerca al amanecer.**

Había llegado el momento esperado por todos y todas las solteras del mundo. Alemania e Italia partirían en el "príncipe" al amanecer, pero primero tenía que cumplir con cierta tradición.

Varias naciones se arremolinaron en un grupo, mientras el italiano con el bouquet en la mano se disponía a lanzarlo hacia atrás. Naturalmente Francia era el primero entre todos, romano fue arrastrado por España, Colombia estaba en el grupo, además de Filipinas el cual estaba muy acaramelado con Vietnam, entre otros.

Y lanzó el Bouquet por los aires, mientras todos veían caer el ramo con lentitud hacia cierta persona en especial.

Lovino Vargas.

—CHE CAZZO! —Gritó consternado romano al ver el bouquet en sus manos.

Luego de eso, Ludwig cargó en brazos a su "esposa", dirigiéndose al muelle, en medio de los aplausos de los asistentes, y la mirada atenta de la cámara de video de Hungría.

Ahora empezaban un nuevo camino juntos.


	10. y fueron felices por siempre se supone

**Epilogo: y fueron felices por siempre… eso se supone…**

El epilogo definitivo de esta historia, contando las diferentes parejas citadas en el fandom, más las parejas crack que han salido a relucir. Va a haber de todo para todos los gustos, (tanto hetero como yaoi) y también algo de GER/ITA, FR/UK (con rape incluido), Britaincest y los pairings crack planteados durante la historia.

También se incluye algo de FRANLOMBIA, de Col/Ven no correspondido, y algo de Ven/Bel.

* * *

><p><strong>En el muelle de la isla, cerca de las 5:30 de la mañana.<strong>

La celebración había llegado a su punto culmen, con la salida de los novios hacia su luna de miel. Después de tanta celebración, (en la que más de uno terminó usando las cabañas para otra cosa) Lovino y Antonio habían regresado a la fiesta antes de la partida, y más de uno había notado que el español caminaba un poco raro… mientras no podía disimular una sonrisa difícil de describir (España tiene su lado puerco), y a su vez Colombia y sur de México regresaban también bastante acaramelados.

**Horas antes, pero en otro lugar**

Inglaterra y Sajonia estaban en una playa solitaria, sin dirigirse absolutamente la palabra. Ambos estaban descalzos, mirando alejados la inmensidad del cristalino océano, bañado bajo la luz de la luna. Sajonia usaba una guayabera, pantalones de color blanco y una pañoleta que ocultaba su cuello. Inglaterra por su parte usaba una camisa de fondo algo desabrochada, y el kilt, ya sin el _sporran. _

Inglaterra intentó hablar con Sajonia al respecto. No sabía de qué forma comenzar, los dos se habían ignorado mutuamente durante su estadía en casa de Nueva Zelanda, se habían tratado con la mayor frialdad posible. Sin embargo, el profundo sentimiento de culpabilidad era enorme.

—ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez —afirmó Inglaterra.

— ¿a qué te refieres Arthur? —inquirió Sajonia.

—la última vez en la que hablamos sin tener de por medio una espada, un sable o una bayoneta.

Se formó un torvo silencio entre los dos. Sajonia solo se dedicó a mirar el mar, mientras se acomodaba hacia atrás la larga cabellera rubia.

— ¿aún me guardas rencor, verdad?

—Lo que hiciste con Dresde no tiene nombre —le reprochó Sajonia de forma triste.

—así como no tiene nombre lo de Conventry. —afirma el inglés severo.

Sus miradas acusadoras se cruzaron por primera vez en días. Los ojos celestes de Sajonia se fijaban en los ojos verde esmeralda de Inglaterra.

—tienes que comprender que era una guerra, seguía ordenes, tu hermano estaba fuera de control

—Y tú también lo estabas Arthur, —reafirma Sajonia —no es que quiera justificar lo que Ludwig hizo durante la guerra, pero eso no te daba derecho a pagar con la misma moneda…

—Que querías que hiciera entonces—responde Arthur a la defensiva— tenía que responder.

—sí, y respondiste de una forma despiadada, tú no sabes cómo han sido mis días desde el bombardeo, oír los malditos gritos de angustia, mirar mi cuerpo y ver las horribles cicatrices del costado, soñar todos los días con ese maldito día…

—Tu hermano me había hecho lo mismo, ¿crees que vivo tranquilo y feliz de la vida después de lo que tu hermano hizo con Conventry?

Sajonia no lo había visto desde ese punto de vista. Arthur había quedado muy destrozado moral y anímicamente con el blitz en los primeros años de guerra. Se sintió culpable, igual de culpable que su hermano, a pesar de haber participado poco en aquella guerra despiadada y cruel.

—sencillamente debemos olvidar, Klaus. —Reafirma Inglaterra— Olvidar y echar tierra a nuestros errores.

—es sencillo decirlo para ti, pero creo que llevarlo a la práctica sería difícil para ambos.

—sabes, tienes razón.

Sencillamente se habían puesto de acuerdo en al menos una cosa.

Y dicho esto, Sajonia se levantó, ofreciéndole una mano de amistad para Inglaterra. Este último no dudó en aceptar.

—aun así hay que intentarlo.

Inglaterra se levantó con ayuda del sajón. Al menos se había dado el primer paso.

**Una hora más tarde…**

Francia no pudo haber pasado peor semana que esa. Sin sexo, sin pornografía, sin nada de nada. La torre Eiffel pedía atención a gritos, nunca había pasado por tanto tiempo de abstinencia sexual. Ahora Mónaco estaba distraída con estonia, pues durante la fiesta le había perdido la vista. Y para más inri le había perdido la pista a Inglaterra, a pesar de que podía deleitar su visión con los hermanos de este, o con las demás naciones (sin importar su género) que habían asistido a la ceremonia y a la fiesta.

Con malta no podía contar, porque ya estaba "atado" a Westfalia (aunque él no le veía problema para un _ménagé-a-trois_con ese par) y para sorpresa de todos San Marino estaba bastante feliz conversando con Ucrania (para consternación de más de uno, eso sí era tener valor por los hermanos que se gastaba la ucraniana). Y en cuanto a Latinoamérica, con Juan no podía hacer nada, aunque el colombiano se gastaba un muy buen físico, pero estaba acaramelado con Itzel, y Pedro lo fulminaría en un par de segundos si se atrevía a acercarse a la morena de ojos color avellana.

Todos ya se empezaban a disponer a dirigirse al muelle para la despedida, pero Francis Bonnefoy no se quedaría así como así, debía de atender sus necesidades sexuales. Él era la nación del _amour et le romance… _y prácticamente el romance se respiraba en la fiesta. Mónaco no pudo haber sido más cruel al haberlo sometido a tan estricta abstinencia sexual, la cual lo empezaba a trastornar mentalmente.

Arthur se había ido con Klaus a una playa cercana para hablar a solas. Francis por su parte caminaba errático, aun vestido con el pulcro traje blanco de gala de la fiesta, encontrándose con Arthur en un claro cercano al centro de operaciones logísticas, en donde estonia, los banqueteros franceses y los encargados del servicio de logística habían establecido la base de operaciones en donde se coordinaba toda la ceremonia, la fiesta, los artistas y que estaba ubicado en el centro de la isla, (mas no en el claro del manantial).

—oohh _mon chérie Angleterre,_ que gusto volverte a ver aquí… _honhonhonhonhon_ —exclamó el francés de larga cabellera con una sonrisa,… difícil de describir

Inglaterra estaba allí, aun descalzo con su kilt, la camisa de fondo semiabotonada, no podía negar que se viera condenadamente sexy con el kilt puesto, y en especial en ese momento, Inglaterra se veía _tan violable…_tal vez _demasiado violable… _parecía como si la kilt que llevaba puesta el británico le dijera: _viólalo bastard!, no tendrás otra oportunidad mejor que esta._

—Que quieres, _winebastard_—espetó el inglés— no tengo tiempo para tus porquerías…

—_Non… mon chérie_— afirma el francés de forma ansiosamente macabra— quiero darme gusto con tu cuerpo, quiero que seas solo mío…

Las intenciones de Francis eran claras. La torre Eiffel estaba que rompía la bragueta del pantalón de Francia, la mirada de Francis era rayando en la degeneración y la más absurda necesidad de hacer suyo al inglés cascarrabias que tenía enfrente suyo.

Con una rapidez inusitada, y una cara de pervertido que de verdad daba bastante miedo acorraló a Inglaterra en un árbol, mientras pasaba una de sus manos por debajo del kilt, y para fortuna de Francis no había nada por debajo… obviamente.

— QUE HACES, MALDITO PERVERTIDO SUELTAMEE!—Gritó el inglés desesperado y asustado por las depravadas intenciones del francés, la torre Eiffel de este ya había roto el pantalón y la ropa interior, dejándola ver toda erguida, erecta y palpitante, deseosa de sexo después de una semana sin haber tenido ejercicio o haber salido tan siquiera al exterior. El inglés al ver la patente excitación del francés, adivinaba que lo habian puesto de ayuno sexual. Nunca había visto la torre Eiffel de Francia tan erguida…

—NOOOO— grita Francis a los cuatro vientos callándolo con un apasionado y violento beso. —serás MIOOO, solamente MIOOOO

Y después de tantos lengüetazos, besos y caricias inapropiadas a las que Inglaterra intentó resistirse, sucedió lo que tenía que suceder.

Al final Inglaterra caminaba un poco… raro… destilaba un líquido blancuzco por debajo de la kilt y tenía una cara como de traumatizado, complacido, consternado, y agotado (además de faltarle dos botones de la camisa, un par de chupetones de vampiro en el cuello y su cabello estaba alborotado por completo, además de que no había sentido dolor tan bestial en el trasero en su vida) mientras Francia regresaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y bastante relajado, y de la torre Eiffel, esta estaba allí tranquilita como siempre.

(nota del autor:**Francia se lo tenía que violar tarde o temprano**)

Entre tanto, Canadá estaba conversando cariñosamente con Panamá, buscando cosas en común, mientras la panameña sostenía en su regazo a Kumajiro. Los dos se sentían a gusto, y en cierto modo empezaban a llamar la atención: ambos eran ignorados y hechos a un lado por sus hermanos mayores, opacados ya fuera por sus conflictos o por sus pretensiones narcisistas. Se comprendían y se entendían a la perfección, además que la morena no podía negar en el pelirrubio cierto encanto, atractivo y dulzura.

(nota del autor:** la siguiente escena no es apta para diabéticos o hipoglicemicos, contiene demasiado azúcar y dulce, y hasta ahora no he podido escribir relato más empalagoso que el que van a leer a continuación. Si hay alguien que considere que no puedo ser más cursi o empalagoso, lo siento, soy hombre y no se me da bien escribir cursilerías**)

—Hey! Mattie, ¿me puedes presentar a esta chica?

Matthew no pudo evitar mirar con algo de hartazgo a Alfred. Que se olvidase de él vaya y venga, pero que no se acordase de Pilar daba mucho que desear.

—en serio Alfred, ¿no te acuerdas de ella?

El aludido no pudo evitar mirar con algo de perplejidad, al parecer su memoria era muy corta.

—Bruto, es María del Pilar,… —le contestó Matthew de malagana.

— ¿María del pi…-que?

Y a su vez el oso polar que estaba en el regazo de la panameña le pregunta a la chica que lo sostiene

— ¿Quién eres?

—soy Canadá

—No, no te pregunto a ti— le respondió el oso— le pregunto a _ella._

La chica sonrió, al parecer Kumajiro quería saber el nombre de la pretendida de su amo

— ¿yo?— Inquirió a su vez la chica de cabellos negros y ojos color—soy panamá chiquitín…

La dulce escena no podía ser más romántica. El oso de Canadá por su parte, toma la mano de su amo, y la de la panameña mientras los miraba con sus ojos negros fijamente. Luego, junta ambas manos, e inevitablemente los dos se sonrojan.

El canadiense miró fijamente los ojos color avellana de la panameña. La panameña también miró los ojos color azul claro del canadiense. Se sonrojaron, sintieron las palpitaciones de cada uno.

—parece que kumajiro-san nos quiere ver juntos.

— ¿será que Kuma quiere una madre?

—tu serias la madre perfecta.

Y sin dudarlo, la besa con ternura y pasión, sabiendo que había encontrado al fin su media naranja.

(nota del autor:** juzguen ustedes si esta escena tiene poca o demasiada azúcar. Retornamos a nuestra programación habitual**)

**Cerca de allí, en la zona de cabañas…**

José y Enrique le habían perdido la pista a Juan, lo mismo que pedro a Itzel. Ya la mayor parte de las naciones que habían sido invitadas empezaban a dirigirse hacia el muelle para el lanzamiento del bouquet. Y si ese par de "tortolos" no aparecían por ningún lado, daba a entender muchas cosas.

Los últimos que los habían visto eran nada más y nada menos que Lovino y Antonio (antes de que ese par hiciera lo suyo).

Entre tanto, Juan e Itzel estaban acaramelados y muy abrazados en la cama de la habitación asignada para el colombiano, en la cabaña nº 5.

Pedro por su parte también se encontraba en el mismo predicamento. Itzel nada que aparecía, y la última vez que la había visto era cuando se había dirigido a la cabaña nº 5 a descansar, pues ya se encontraba algo cansada y aburrida, y la compañía de la psicópata hermana de Rusia no era grata.

Entre tanto, y siendo eso de las 5.30 am Juan pablo se levanta con delicadeza, teniendo cuidado en no despertar a la chica de cabellera negra azabache, tersa piel morena y delicadas facciones mayas en su rostro, dirigiéndose así como estaba (sin nada de ropa a excepción de las vendas del pecho, los brazos y las piernas) por el desayuno: café recién hecho, (y del mejor café colombiano cortesía de Juan Valdez), tostadas con mermelada de naranjas, huevos revueltos y por ultimo un clavel que había puesto en un florero, al lado del platillo con las tostadas en la bandeja.

Sigilosamente abre de nuevo la puerta del cuarto, pero para sorpresa suya irrumpen nada más y nada menos que Alfred, Pedro, Enrique y Antonio, los cuales ven al colombiano con la charola, disponiéndose a entrar a su habitación sin absolutamente nada puesto.

— ¡QUE PINCHE MADRES HICISTE CON MI HERMANA, JUAN PABLO!—gritó norte de México enojado.

—sssh, baja la voz, no quiero que se despierte con tanta alharaca[1]—le suplica Colombia a su escandaloso "cuñado".

Antonio intentó tranquilizar al mexicano, porque por lo visto no le agradaba que su hermana estuviese en "esas" con Colombia.

—Oye, deberías ponerte algo Juan, no vaya a ser que Francis te pille así—le dice Antonio intentando evadir la mirada.

—lo haría si pudiera, pero ¿no ves que tengo mis manos ocupadas?

Y coincidencias del destino (o por obra del autor que tiene una mente muy retorcida y enferma) aparece Francis, el cual nota al colombiano todo al desnudo (aparte de los obvios vendajes) y no puede evitarlo mirar, sangrar por la nariz y babear cual fiera en celo.

—_Mon cherié Colombie_—suspira el francés corriendo a una velocidad inusitada— te haré mío en este instante, estas que te derrites de lo bueno que estás _mon amour…_

Y rápidamente Juan entra al cuarto con rapidez inusitada teniendo cuidado de no regar el café o tirar la bandeja, encerrándose con seguro adentro del mismo, mientras que Antonio, Pedro y Enrique controlaban al francés lujurioso, desquiciado y ávido de sexo el cual quería romper la puerta para violá no pudo evitar mirar con algo de envidia al colombiano, y a su vez intentó controlar al francés degenerado que estaba que rompía la puerta y se violaba al latino.

Ella aún se encontraba dormida. Pone la bandeja en la cama, y la despierta con un dulce beso en la frente.

—buenos días, rosa de mi vida…

Itzel se levanta, lo mira algo adormilada, y sonríe. Nunca había tenido un hombre tan cortés como Juan.

—mmmm, huele bien el desayuno…

—tomate primero el café, frio puede saber horrendo.

Entre los dos consumen el desayuno, mientras se comparten mutuamente los bocados de comida, mirándose con dulzura. El café era dulce, con matices de vainilla y leche, y un pequeño toque de cacao. Prácticamente le había dado al clavo con la mezcla que había hecho, se le daba bastante fácil preparar café, y en especial cuando estaba demasiado enamorado.

— ¿Por qué tanto alboroto afuera?

—ah eso, simplemente eran tu hermano, Toño y Kike buscándonos… —dijo Colombia y luego agregó algo nervioso— y Francis… que quería violarme.

— ¿saliste así por el desayuno?

—era simplemente de aquí a la cocina, ni modo que me pusiera algo…

—no importa.

—no todos los días me sirven el desayuno en la cama.

—si me dejas podría servírtelo todos los días.

Luego, un último beso, hicieron a un lado la bandeja, y se empezaron a besar de nuevo, e inevitablemente la sureña nota unos cuantos sabores de café y azúcar en su paladar, mientras que a Juan el sabor de su boca le recuerda la dulce miel de las abejas del mayab.

Luego, lo beso con pasión ávida, como si se le fuese la vida en ello. Después del desayuno, se vistieron y salieron del cuarto. Y con posterioridad se dirigieron hacia afuera, en donde ya todos se estaban arremolinando para recibir el ramo.

Tendrían que dirigirse al muelle, pues los recién casados ya saldrían a su luna de miel.

**Un par de horas más tarde, después de Italia haber tirado el bouquet…**

Todos los asistentes a la fiesta despedirían a la pareja de recién casados en el muelle. El "príncipe de malta" había sido adornado profusamente para la ocasión, con varios arreglos florales en las barandillas. Malta había tomado su bandera, arriándola y doblándola con cuidado, e izando la bandera alemana en el asta de popa.

Empezaba a amanecer en el pacifico sur. Los primeros rayos del alba iluminaban el océano, y la cubierta del barco. Alemania cargaba en brazos a Italia, mientras caminaba por el muelle acompañado de Malta y Romano, los cuales los conducirían hacia el velero.

—Cuídalo bien Ludwig —le advierte Malta— el "príncipe" a veces tiende a ser algo arisco al principio, pero ya sabrás como domarlo.

—Cuidaré bien a tu bote, Renato —responde Alemania— en tres meses lo encontrarás en Hamburgo tal cual como me lo entregaste.

El maltés no pudo evitar abrazar el casco del velero como si fuese a desprenderse de su "esposa", besando cariñosamente el mismo y diciéndole al oído.

—cariño, compórtate bien con Ludwig, y ten cuidado con las tormentas. —le susurra el maltes al barco— estaré pendiente de ti.

Y romano, siempre con ese agrio malgenio que se gasta le dice.

—deja de ser tan exagerado bastardo, es solo un simple barco.

Luego de las despedidas, el "príncipe de malta" zarpa cerca a las 6:00 de la mañana, en medio de aplausos y ovaciones.

**Unos cuantos metros más allá, en el helipuerto.**

Suiza, Liechtenstein y Luxemburgo serían los primeros en partir, (pues suiza ya hacía mucha falta en casa), y Luxemburgo y Liechtenstein no podían evitar mirarse con amor, pues gracias a los ruegos de Lily había conseguido que Alois los acompañara, a una "cita supervisada" en Lausana, en la casa del helvético. Cupido había hecho "su agosto" en la boda de Italia y Alemania, pues Luxie había conseguido fijarse en Liech no como la niña dulce y mimada que protegía suiza con ahínco y esmero, sino como aquella chica que deseaba conocer las mieles del amor. Y Luxemburgo no podía ser el mejor para enseñarle a Liechtenstein (sin malas intenciones valga aclarar).

Suiza consideraba vigilar a Luxemburgo el mayor tiempo posible, y este último no podía evitar sentir esa presión sobre él. De cuando en cuando una mirada asesina lo amilanaba de forma impresionante, Luxie no sabía cuándo suiza podía apuntar a su cabeza o a sus regiones vitales con su escopeta. Pero Liechtenstein lo desarmaba con su inocente y angelical mirada, que tenía prácticamente a Alois a sus pies.

El helicóptero del ejército federal suizo había arribado al helipuerto. Los tres se disponían a subir, pero la figura de un italiano de lentes, cabello castaño clarísimo, crucifijo en el cuello, pantalón negro, camisa blanca y sandalias detiene al helvético.

— Vash… ¿por qué te regresas a tu casa tan rápido?

El suizo paró en seco, antes de subirse al helicóptero. Se da vuelta y al verlo no puede evitar reprimir una leve sonrisa.

—despídete de mí como se debe, Vash. —le refrenda el italiano de forma dura, seca y seria.

—está bien, te daré lo que quieres.—responde el suizo secamente.

Y antes de volver a subir, se dirige hacia el italiano, le quita los lentes a este y lo besa con una descontrolada pasión, cosa rara en el helvético.

Ambos sonríen. A pesar de que Luxemburgo se queda un poco extrañado con la dureza y frialdad mutua entre los dos estados, no es nadie para criticar la extraña forma de amarse de ese par.

— ¿contento?

—es más de lo que yo esperaba.

Raro en el mezquino suiza semejante fogosidad. Luxemburgo no dudó en taparle los ojos a su pretendida, no consideraba correcto que viese esas escenitas. Aunque no podía negar que su "cuñado" le estaba dando ideas.

Y acto seguido Suiza se apea al helicóptero, despegando el mismo del helipuerto, mientras el estado de la ciudad del vaticano se retira de allí, con el dulce sabor del chocolate aun en su boca. Y la confederación suiza no puede tampoco evitar sentir en su paladar un gusto a vino de consagrar.

**Entre tanto, en el muelle…**

El yate que habían alquilado los británicos había recién anclado al muelle. Los encargados del servicio de logística habían tenido que usar un par de guardacostas para orientar algunos barcos que habian traído algunos países, los cuales se irían por mar hacia Auckland, y dirigirse vía aérea hacia sus respectivas casas.

Irlanda por su parte, había notado la tardanza de Inglaterra. Una tardanza bastante rara…

—Andy, como que Arthur está tardándose mucho…

El escocés se limitó a mirar al irlandés con algo de fingida perplejidad, aunque ya suponía lo que pudo haber pasado… con Francia. En cierto modo sentía una rabia visceral por el francés depravado, Inglaterra era solo de él y nada más, y no le daba derecho a agarrarlo desprevenido, eso lo haría él.

—no me extraña, debe estar con ese _damnedfrog of shit._—espeto escocia malhumorado.

—me parece, o es que estás celoso de Francia,…

—NO SOY UN MALDITO DEGENERADO INCESTUOSO, PATRICK.

—yo no dije que fueras un degenerado incestuoso, _tú lo dijiste_— afirmó Irlanda con una voz melosamente siniestra.

No podía negarlo más. Aun así, Irlanda se acercó a escocia y le dijo:

—Me callo con dos condiciones: primera, que jamás por el resto de tu vida me obligues a usar kilt, y la segunda, dame un lote completo de tu mejor whisky.

—puedes contar con lo primero, pero no te voy a dar de mis mejores lotes, ni loco los soltaría.

—perfecto… —dijo el irlandés— entonces le contaré a Arthur… porqué sé que desde hace tiempo le tienes ganas… uuuuh sí, no puedo negar que él es muy buen amante en la cama, todo dócil, todo sumiso... MMMM para mi estar con él fue una delicia…

Escocia estaba muerto de celos y rabia, eso no se podía negar, aunque lo que había dicho Irlanda en parte era cierto. Si, casi se lo viola una ocasión en la ONU. (Los estados ingleses son unos incestuosos degenerados), pero eso no pasó de ahí, aunque Hungría los habian sorprendido infraganti y había conseguido ese material tan valioso de incesto, pero después de riñas y bastantes extorsiones y presiones de todo tipo, habian conseguido ese video y lo habian destruido.

—Eres un cerdo, Patrick Kirkland… —espetó el escoces con rabia

—mira quién habla, tu eres peor cerdo que yo.

Sin embargo, Escocia cede.

—te paso un lote de mi mejor Scotch con una sola condición: quiero tener a Inglaterra, así que tienes que ayudarme.

—ahhh, te lo quieres violar, —afirmó e irlandés algo sarcástico— bueno, por ese whisky soy capaz de venderle el alma al mismísimo diablo, así que te ayudaré con eso.

Se cortaron las manos con un cuchillo de trinchar y se dieron un firme apretón de manos. El pacto estaba hecho. Y no se disolvería tan fácil.

Inglaterra en ese momento había llegado, y aunque ya no seguía caminando… raro,… y ya todo el… liquido blancuzco había sido expulsado (no hay que ser tan explícito), todavía tenía una cara de trauma atroz (y ni hablar del dolor que tenían sus posaderas).La única que por así decirlo se había percatado del trauma de Inglaterra era las islas del canal.

—DIOS SANTO, que te pasó Arthur —exclamó la chica de coletas y cabello castaño—IDIOTAS, VENGAN A AYUDARME YÁ!

E inmediatamente todos los británicos hacen subir al inglés al yate. Con posterioridad La anglonormanda le ordena al norirlandés:

—TU, PEDAZO DE IMBECIL, TRAE UN POCO DE TÉ PARA ARTHUR, ¡YA, EN ESTE PRECISO MOMENTO!

Y dicho esto Seann obedece en el acto, trayendo una tetera con té y una taza de porcelana, la cual Arthur bebió tembloroso.

—No… no creí… que… él fue-fue-fue-ra ca-ca-paz de hacer esto… con-con-conmigo —musitaba Inglaterra aterrado y traumatizado, el cual temblaba de forma descontrolada —lo cre-ia ca-ca-ca-paz de-de cual-quier-co-co-cosa, me-me-nos dé-de- eso...

—Debí haber sido yo el que lo hubiese traumado así, y no Francia —musitó escocia resentido—_fucking son of bitch._

— ¿Qué decías Andy? —inquirió Gales bastante serio, sabiendo las oscuras y depravadas intenciones del escoces.

—No, no decía absolutamente nada… —respondió el pelirrojo mientras sacaba de su cigarrera un cigarrillo y lo encendía con una cerilla.

Después de eso, y del consabido trauma del inglés, el yate parte de inmediato. Inglaterra ya superaría ese trauma, aunque Francia no lo había violado así durante toda su inmortal vida.

La moraleja de la historia es: **no fuerces a Francia a hacer abstinencia sexual, porque alguien resultará traumado y violado… y en especial si ese es Inglaterra… me compadezco de él.**

**Horas más tarde,…**

Los encargados del servicio de logística empezaban a hacer el desmonte de todo lo usado para la ceremonia. En menos de 3 horas la isla luciría igual como lucia antes de arribar a preparar todo lo del matrimonio.

Alemania e Italia ya habian partido, debían ya de estar en medio del pacifico de camino a la polinesia francesa, específicamente a Atuona en done Klaus y Gilbert habian dispuesto todo para la primer escala de la larga luna de miel que les esperaba. Romano y San Marino se encargarían del norte de Italia (la región geográfica, no Feliciano), mientras que Sajonia, Prusia y Baviera reemplazarían a Alemania durante su ausencia.

Entre tanto, Fabriccio, quien estaba junto con Ekaterina conversando de forma animada y dulce, dudaba de si volver a hacer las paces con Renato. Él era el amigo de toda su vida, nunca habian peleado, bueno, habian peleado por cosas sin importancia pero en fin de cuentas no habian llegado a las instancias de los golpes. Sin embargo, Renato debía de hablar con él.

— ¿Tienes unos cuantos minutos para que pueda hablar contigo?

El italiano de cabellos rubios y ojos castaños, fijo su mirada en el maltés de cabello castaño y ojos color almíbar.

—claro, si me esperas un segundo…

Se despidió de Ekaterina con un sutil beso en la mejilla que la sonrojó, naturalmente Iván no podía evitar desconfiar y mirar al micro estado italiano con recelo y desconfianza, pero a su vez una pequeña mirada de advertencia hace desarmar al enorme ruso, el cual sonríe, de forma algo intimidante, pero en fin de cuentas se nota algo de genuina tranquilidad detrás del aura intimidante y siniestra.

Los dos se dirigieron a la playa, la cual estaba iluminada por el sol de la playa. Greta se encontraba con sus demás hermanos ultimando los detalles para el regreso. En cuanto a los euroasiáticos, estos ya partirían en contados segundos, y San Marino se había ofrecido a acompañar a Ucrania a su casa, el regresaría en un par de días a la suya.

Ucrania por su parte estaba con Georgia y Azerbaiyán charlando, mientras que su hermano Rusia estaba con los asiáticos. De Bielorrusia, ni rastro, lo mismo que de Venezuela.

—no deberíamos de estar así, Fabriccio —le dice dolido el maltés—somos amigos, sé que hice mal en no hacerme al lado, en no contarte lo que sentía por Greta, pero no quería que sufrieras más.

—yo… no séqué decir… pero creo que el destino es extraño.—Responde el sanmarinense—mírame ahora, _Katiushka_ es una chica muy noble y buena, quizás sea ella lo que busque para mí.

— ¿y qué piensas de Iván, no sé porque pero ese tipo inspira miedo?

—no puedo negar que es algo… intimidante, pero cuando comienzas a conocerlo mejor, es alguien muy amable.

Se forma un tenso silencio, solo roto por el murmullo de las olas.

—Perdóname por haberte golpeado la noche anterior, no sé en qué estaba pensando—se excusa el chico de cabello rubio y rizo dorado.

—No hay problema, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo—le responde el de cabello castaño y ojos almibarados.

—entonces,… ¿volvemos a ser amigos?

—Sí, —contestó el rubio— amigos por toda la vida.

Acto seguido estrechan sus manos y se abrazan de forma fraternal, sintiendo un alivio inmenso en sus conciencias, al poder saber que al menos las cosas seguirían siendo como antes.

—Ven, te presentaré a ti y a Greta a mi _Kathiuska_

E inmediatamente la alemana y el maltés se dirigen juntos hacia la playa, mientras el sanmarinense y la ucraniana también hacen lo propio, y después de las debidas presentaciones conversan los cuatro, como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida.

El sinsabor de la decepción de ver a un amigo con la mujer que uno pretende se esfuma, Fabriccio bromea, ríe, sonríe y contempla con ternura el rostro de la ucraniana, la cual charla con desparpajo y confianza con la alemana y el maltes. Al verlo así, Renato se sintió tranquilo: Al fin su amigo había conseguido ser feliz.

Y eso lo hacía feliz enormemente.

**Y por último, cerca de las 4:00 de la tarde…**

Se había insinuado que Bielorrusia y Venezuela se habian perdido. Pues resulta que Venezuela, de forma hábil había logrado convencer a Natalya (si por convencer se entiende llevarse a la bielorrusa casi a la fuerza) para hablar con él.

—IDIOTA, EL QUE NUESTROS JEFES SE LLEVEN BIEN NO TE DÁ DERECHO PARA QUE ME LLEVES ASÍ IMBECIL —gritaba la bielorrusa enojada.

—Y después Juan dice que yo soy el neurótico amargado —exclama el venezolano.

No podía evitar fijarse en Bielorrusia, la ira la hacía ver más atractiva, su rostro, sus ojos purpura, su prístino vestido azul claro ceñido al cuerpo, su cabello rubio ceniciento, el lazo de su cabello. La beldad al frente suyo debía de ser suya a cualquier costo… a pesar de que se llevase unos cuantos golpes en el proceso.

—NII-SAN, SALVAME, SALVAME DE ESTE IMBECIL

—no insistas Natalya, él está bastante feliz con Yao

Sin embargo, Bielorrusia, con una cara que daba bastante miedo, le dice a Venezuela.

—NO ES CIERTO, MI NII-SAN NO ESTÁ CON EL, EL ES MIO, SOLO MIO Y DE NADIE MAS, PRONTO NOS CASAREMOS Y SEREMOS UNO!

Pobre chica, sí que estaba bastante desquiciada. Pero loca, psicópata, obsesiva y todo José así la quería. Y no se dejaría amedrentar de Natalya, él no era Toris Lorianitis, élera José Francisco Páez, y esa _catira _indomable sería suya. No se dejaría amedrentar como el idiota masoquista de Lituania, él era la "república bolivariana de Venezuela" o para los amigos, Venezuela-kun. Y algo que no conocía Venezuela-Kun era el significado de la palabra NO.

Después de haberla calmado un poco (si por calmarla se entienden unos cuantos bofetones de parte y parte con la única mano que tenía libre) el latino le inquiere a la euroasiática.

—dime, ¿de verdad quieres casarte con tu hermano o es por palabrerío de tu jefe el que te ha metido esa idea?

—Pues siempre he querido ser una con mi hermano… siempre —contesta segura de sí misma la nación bielorrusa.

—entonces, ¿Por qué te independizaste? ¿No que querías mucho a tu hermano?

—no hables de eso idiota, m obligaron a separarme de mi nii-san.

—ya veo.

Se formó un torvo silencio, la bielorrusa naturalmente estaba amarrada, y de su cuchillo ni rastro.

(nota del autor: **pues como creen que Bielorrusia hablaría tranquilamente con Venezuela, si no está amarrada y sin el cuchillo. Y Venezuela es un buen llanero, valga aclarar, la tiene amarrada como a un ternero**)

— ¿quieres que te cuente una historia?

—no imbécil. —le responde Bielorrusia— NII-SAN SALVAMEEEE

—no te oirá, él está con china, cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir.

Y acto seguido, le cuenta su historia.

_Veras, yo hace un tiempo atrás era igual que tú. Estaba obsesionado con mi hermano menor, Juan. Naturalmente crecimos juntos en casa del viejo Toño, nos hicimos amigos, hermanos, confidentes, y después de cierto tiempo me fui de la casa de España. No soportaba más a Antonio, se estaba volviendo neurótico, loco, obsesivo, estaba desesperado. Quería que juan se fuera conmigo pero él me dijo tajantemente que no, que él se iría por su propia cuenta. Y dos meses más tarde, él se fue._

La bielorrusa había empezado a oír con atención la historia, José no era tan diferente a ella después de todo.

_Posterior a eso, Antonio nos hizo la vida imposible a los dos, quería recuperarnos a cualquier costo. Con Juan las cosas fueron sencillas, él es algo bipolar _(nota del autor: la bipolaridad de Colombia se debe a las guerras civiles del Siglo XIX y al conflicto armado que ha seguido desde los 60)_ así que Antonio lo sometió fácil. Yo di la pelea pero a la larga regresamos a casa, a la fuerza._

_Y Luego, llego Simón _(bolívar) _el cual nos liberó a mí y a Juan, y luego a Enrique, a Miguel y a Octavio _(Bolivia)_, y a la vez nos hizo vivir a Enrique, a juan y a mí en una casa llamada la "gran Colombia"._

_Pronto empezaron a surgir los problemas. Juan quería una cosa, yo quería otra, Enrique estaba en el medio simplemente mirando las cosas con indiferencia. Yo quería seguir con Juan, él ya quería irse, consideraba la convivencia insoportable. Don simón intentaba hacernos calmar a todos, pero no tenía éxito. Al final, algunos conspiradores que venían de la casa de juan intentaron matar a Don Simón, las cosas se estaban haciendo cada vez más insostenibles por lo que decidí para bien mío, el de Juan y el de Enrique irme de casa. _

_Quería mucho a mi hermano, quería estar junto a él, pero si seguía junto a él lo haría infeliz._

La bielorrusa no sabía que pensar.

—Yo… no sé si mi nii-san sea feliz con Yao, pero las pocas veces que lo veo con el noto que él sonríe, mientras que cuando está conmigo veo que siente miedo…

—continua…

—siente miedo… de mí.

—Y si lo quieres, ¿no deseas que tu _nii-san_ sea feliz?, yo también quiero que mi _nii-san_ lo sea, por eso, a pesar de que en cierto modo me arda el pecho de rabia por verlo con Itzel, no se lo reprocho. —Responde el venezolano— si él está feliz, yo también lo estoy.

Había dado el primer paso. Bielorrusia al menos no se comportaba de forma tan obsesiva.

—Entonces… ¿serias capaz de darme una oportunidad, o se la darás al imbécil poco hombre de Lituania?

—Yo… con ese idiota,… estás loco.

El venezolano suspiró aliviado, se pasó por atrás el cabello castaño, aunque el rebelde rizo siguió en su lugar.

—bueno, tenía que saberlo.

Sin embargo, le vuelve a preguntar a la chica, la cual aún lo miraba de forma seria.

—bien, Lituania no te ha ganado. —Exclamó el venezolano— así que tengo una oportunidad.

—no soy una trofeo imbécil —le reprocha la bielorrusa, para luego gritar con todas sus fuerzas— NII-SAN, RESCATAME, AYUDAMEEE!

—ya te dije que no te oirá…

**Entre tanto, unos dos metros más allá**

—me parece, o es que estoy oyendo a tu hermana suplicar ayuda, Aru…

—yo no oigo absolutamente nada, China.

**De vuelta con nuestra pareja de "sádicos tortolitos"…**

Sin embargo, la ansiedad de ver a la bielorrusa ahí amarrada, con esos fieros ojos purpura mirándolo, con esa rabia contenida, con esa pasional ira lo llevó a reaccionar de forma desesperada.

La besó a la fuerza.

No pudieron evitar morderse mutuamente los labios, el hilillo de sangre eslava se entremezcló con el de sangre amerindia, la pasional fogosidad de ambas naciones era patente, ambos saborearon con deleite la sangre de ambos. No se resistió más y al final cedió.

—y después de esto, ¿aun amas a tu _Nii-san_?

—aun lo amo —respondió la bielorrusa— pero tengo espacio para alguien más.

Y dicho esto, ella con el único brazo libre lo acerco hacia sí y lo besó apasionadamente.

Con eso se conformaba. Por el momento. Porque haría todo lo humanamente posible para que Bielorrusia fuera enteramente suya. Y dejara la obsesión macabra y enferma por Rusia, y así todos serian felices.

Siempre y cuando no sucediese lo contrario: que Rusia acosase a su "pretendida".

**Entre tanto, unos cuantos dos o tres kilómetros más adelante... en medio del océano pacifico…**

El mar estaba tranquilo y sereno, y el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse. Los regalos de la boda que les habían entregado la mayor parte de los invitados estaban en una pequeña bodega en el velero, que ya no se daba abasto. La mitad restante de los regalos tendrían que llevarla a casa del alemán. Habían regalos de todo tipo, libros, electrodomésticos, lencería erótica (ese era Francia) un cosplay de maid con cola y orejas de gato, (eso debió de haber sido Hungría o Japón), un par de brazaletes egipcios en oro con incrustaciones de ópalos (regalo de Egipto) una cafetera Excélsior, con dos libras del mejor café colombiano (debió de ser Colombia) además de dos broches engastados en esmeraldas con detalles de oro en filigrana momposina (también de Colombia), entre varios regalos más. Agregado a los víveres que les darían sostén por tres meses, sería una buena luna de miel.

Malta había fijado previamente el curso del velero hacia la isla de Atuona en la polinesia francesa. Todo estaba ya fijado en la carta de navegación, la cual no comprendía tan fácil Alemania.

—Alemania, ¿tienes algún problema?

—No, no Italia —mintió el germano— no tengo ningún problema.

Sin embargo, Feliciano había notado los nervios de Ludwig, al parecer era la primer vez que navegaba en velero, así que se acercó hacia el en la cabina de mando, abrazándolo por la espalda.

—Anda Ludd… puedes confiar en mí…

Recordaba las palabras de su hermano en la ceremonia: _se cuidarán y se protegerán el uno al otro… _no solo hablaba de proteger a Italia, si no que Italia lo protegiera a él, que lo protegiera del miedo a equivocarse.

Se dejó guiar, mientras que Italia le enseñaba a maniobrar el timón, dedicando horas y horas interminables de la noche, enseñándole a Ludwig los usos de las cartas de navegación, como orientarse por las estrellas y demás.

Italia podía ser un mal soldado pero era un buen navegante.

Y después de un agotador día, en el que ya habían comenzado una nueva vida. Al entrar al camarote lo encontraron con velas y pétalos de rosa. Naturalmente, las velas estaban apagadas. En la litera, encontraron una nota manuscrita, junto con una caja de chocolate afrodisiaco, y unas orejas de gato que habían desempacado sus hermanos antes de que el velero zarpara.

_Lud y Feli…_

_Espero que tengan una buena noche. Aunque Gabriel se opuso, y Renato puso el grito en el cielo, les arreglamos un regalito especial para su "noche de bodas". _

_Francis nos ayudó con lo de las orejas de Gato, si desean pueden usarla._

_Espero que les guste..._

_Con todo nuestro amor:_

_Greta y Ellisabeta_

_PD: revisen con atención todo el camarote: puede que Elli haya puesto cámaras mientras arreglábamos todo para su noche especial._

Sin embargo, no hicieron caso de esa última advertencia. Tanto se amaban que con o sin cámaras, lo iban a hacer.

Feliciano se puso las orejas de gato, y luego se las puso a Ludwig.

Y después paso lo que tenía que pasar, poco importaban las cámaras, quizás podrían conservar el video _para sí solos._

Eran felices, y todo lo demás importaba poco. Al fin eran uno solo.

* * *

><p>[1]<strong>Alharaca (COL): <strong>dícese de cualquier escándalo, barullo o ruido fuerte hecho con el propósito de fastidiar a alguien a propósito.


	11. epilogo: el primer año

**Nota de autor: **lo prometido está aquí.

* * *

><p><strong>epilogo: el primer año…<strong>

Había pasado ya un año. Un año que se había ido volando. Dicen los que saben que en el primer año de matrimonio se define mucho del futuro de una pareja, pero en fin de cuentas, el primer año era en cierto modo, difícil.

Después de la fiesta y la larga luna de miel de tres meses en el velero de malta, (su obsequio de bodas), se dirigieron hacia su flamante y nueva casa. Naturalmente finiquitaron algunos asuntos con sus superiores, siguieron con su rutina pero era frecuente verlos juntos en reuniones, asambleas y agasajos. Los dos eran, y se comportaban como una pareja feliz de recién casados, con todo ese infinito amor que se prodigaban.

No faltaron los problemas y las discusiones, como en toda pareja. No es fácil convivir con alguien demasiado estricto, de actitud espartana, pulcro y algo rudo, así como convivir con alguien prácticamente opuesto: relajado, sereno, de trato amable, algo despreocupado y con aire inocente, siempre con esa mirada ensoñadora. Sin embargo, en medio de aquellas discusiones fugaces siempre se daban por concluidas ya sea de parte de Italia o de parte de Alemania con profusas muestras de cariño.

Si el amor une personas, ¿por qué no puede unir naciones?

Si pudiera definirse claramente el concepto de la felicidad, Ludwig no sabría de qué forma describirla. Simplemente los momentos en los que Feliciano estaba a su lado lo hacían de verdad feliz, sin importar lo que sucediese o lo que pasase.

Pero… después de la boda ¿Qué pasó con los demás?

(Se muestra un collage en una pared con diferentes fotos pegadas en la misma, junto con varias banderas al lado de ellas)[1]

**_Hologram- NICO touches the walls._**

**Me gustan las cosas esponjositas y tiernas… como tú.**

**(Luxemburgo/Liechtenstein)**

Comencemos por Alois y Emma. Luxemburgo no podía evitar sufrir por amor, y los sutiles rechazos de Bélgica lo llenaron de rabia. Naturalmente Luxie era muy diplomático (bonita palabra para la timidez) pero nunca atendía a los impulsos del corazón. Para Luxie siempre era la razón ante todo. Sin embargo, en la boda de Italia y Alemania conoció a su "media naranja": Liechtenstein. Naturalmente a suiza no le agradó para nada la idea de que alguien pretendiese a su "hermanita menor", pero en fin de cuentas que se le podía hacer, Lily ya no era la misma niña pequeña que había rescatado en la primera guerra mundial, y era justo que ella tuviese una oportunidad para amar, y quien no era el más indicado que Alois.

Quizás en un futuro cambiaría su nombre de Lily Vogel[2] a Lily Becquerel.

En cuanto Emma, ella siguió con Govert. A pesar de querer a Alois, su amor por el holandés era a toda prueba. El no tuvo más remedio que aceptarla.

**Un cálido girasol chino para el frio invierno ruso…**

**(Rusia/China)**

Posteriormente estaban Iván y Yao. Solo ellos saben el infinito amor que se prodigan. A pesar de que Rusia quiere que "todos sean uno con él", china es el primero en la lista.Y naturalmente no tardó en llegar el día en el que Rusia le declaró su amor en el festival de invierno de Harbin, en diciembre de ese mismo año. Ahora los dos están por así decirlo "en un periodo de prueba", pero posiblemente suenen campanas de boda.

Similar situación viven Macao y Tailandia. Sandjar no resiste un minuto sin Lee y viceversa.

Y los fríos y serios Hong Kong e Islandia no pudieron evitar sucumbir ante la epidemia de romance. Ahora son los "mejores amigos" que no se separan ni un segundo, aunque su hermano Macao sabe que son algo más.

**Me quiere… o no me quiere… que se decida de una maldita vez.**

**(Francia/Inglaterra)**

De Inglaterra, se puede decir que sigue solo, como siempre. Francia sin embargo sigue atosigándole. Sin embargo, hay algo especial entre estos dos, una especia de amor-odio que se ha condensado en la más absurda, rara y continua relación que haya existido. Se quieren, se aman, se desean con ganas pero Inglaterra no se atreve aun a aceptar lo que siente por Francia. Quizás necesite un empujoncito. Arthur urgentemente necesita algo de ayuda… ya sea de Francis o de sus "queridos hermanos".

**Romance ecuatorial.**

**(Perú/Ecuador)**

De Ecuador y Perú, se puede decir que viven en santa paz desde hace rato. Sin embargo, Miguel y Enrique no pueden evitar reñir por nimiedades. Ambos se desean desde hace tiempo, pero son muy orgullosos. Sin embargo, saben que pueden hacer esos tontos problemas a un lado. Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

**La maya y el muisca, entre ciudad perdida y Chichén Itzá…**

**(México sur/Colombia)**

Y… ¿Qué fue de México sur y Colombia?

Juan pablo había cambiado abismalmente. Había dejado a un lado sus peleas con José Francisco y con Enrique y el "bad latín trio" había vuelto a los felices días de la gran Colombia, (bueno, al menos en apariencia). Y estaba dispuesto a bajar el cielo y la tierra por aquella hermosa chica de ojos color avellana, enfrentarse a Pedro, quitarle el trato a Alfred si era preciso, pero la amaba con locura demente, como buen colombiano que ama con pasión las cosas, y haría casi cualquier cosa por ella.

Y ella, conociendo bien lo pasional que era el no dudó en aceptar.

Fue el primero en declararle matrimonio después de la boda de Italia y Alemania, bajo el cielo estrellado del parque tayrona. Sabía bien que Itzel amaba todo lo prehispánico, por lo que no dudó en pedirle su mano y comprometerse eternamente bajo los ritos Kogi en la sierra nevada. Posteriormente formalizaron su compromiso en la cumbre de UNASUR ante todos los suramericanos, por lo que es posible que se casen pronto, por la iglesia.

Pero no sería el único.

**Lo pasado… pisado.**

**(Estados Unidos/México norte)**

Días después de la boda, empezaron a regarse como pólvora declaraciones de amor, de perdón, de reconciliación. Alfred después de tantos años intentó arreglar sus problemas con Pedro, con un éxito más o menos aceptable. Al menos ya no existía algo de ese antiguo reproche por lo sucedido con Texas (los lentes que antes le pertenecían a Pedro y que ahora Alfred usaba). Ahora se podía decir que la relación entre México norte y estados unidos era algo un tanto más llevadera. Juan había sido de gran ayuda en ese proceso, no quería que su "cuñado" y su "gran mejor amigo" mantuviesen peleados todo el tiempo.

**Sanando mis heridas, y sanando las tuyas.**

**(Inglaterra/Sajonia)**

Y luego siguieron Arthur y Klaus. Fue difícil para ambos, en un comienzo. El resentimiento de Sajonia aún estaba a flor de piel, como las cicatrices y heridas de su cuerpo. Inglaterra no podía evitar un profundo sentimiento de culpa. El primer paso lo dio Inglaterra mismo días después de la boda, bajo el "pretexto" de visitar a Prusia en su nueva y espaciosa "casa de soltero".Sajonia "coincidencialmente" se estaba mudando a la casa que alguna vez fue de Alemania y que ahora era por así decirlo, "propiedad" de Prusia. Hablaron largo y tendido. Prusia, como buen hermano no intervino en los asuntos de Sajonia e Inglaterra. Existieron lágrimas, gritos, violentos reproches de parte y parte, e incluso algunas amenazas. Pero en fin de cuentas, ambos hicieron una catarsis. Ambos habían dado un paso importante hacia la reconciliación y el perdón.

El amor se sentía en el aire inclusive días después de la boda. Aquellos que incluso no habían encontrado su media naranja, lo habían hecho ese mismo día.

**De la suave brisa mediterránea…**

**(Malta/norte del rin Westfalia)**

En un comienzo surgió como una amistad inocente. Sin saberlo habían llegado a algo más, sin querer. Renato se sentía en un enorme predicamento al ver que el gran amigo de toda su vida pretendía a la chica que le gustaba. E intento, sin éxito, hacerse a un lado por el bien de Fabriccio. Creía que con una nueva relación san marino podría quitarse de una buena vez el mal trago de la relación que había tenido con Mónaco. Y en parte estaba en lo cierto, pero esa verdad no era absoluta. Cuando Greta le confesó sus sentimientos a Renato este no supo que hacer. Y sabía claramente las intenciones de Fabriccio, pero él también la quería. Pero a veces el amor es más fuerte que la amistad, y su amor por Greta era más fuerte, más persistente. A la larga, Fabriccio comprendió que Greta no era para él, por lo que intentó aceptar de forma bastante madura la relación de Renato con la alemana. Después de unas cuantas agrias discusiones, volvieron en apariencia a ser "los mismos mejores amigos de siempre" más sin embargo no era lo mismo. Pero que se le podía hacer, el amor a veces es así.

**La "dolce vita" de san marino**

**(San Marino/Ucrania)**

Y por último estaba el más sufrido de todos los italianos: Fabriccio Vargas. No podía sentirse más desafortunado: abandonado y reemplazado por un nerd, peleando con su mejor amigo por una mujer. No podía sentirse peor en esos momentos. Más sin embargo, el destino a veces es raro, bastante extraño diría uno. Ekaterina con su dulzura y cariño había llenado el doloroso vacío de Eloise. A pesar de los "enormes atributos" de la ucraniana (y el como hombre no podía negar ese atractivo), él se sentía atraído a ella por otro tipo de cosas. El con ella se sentía como si fuese un caballero de brillante armadura y rutilante espada, dispuesto a defender a su "donna" de todo aquel que le hiciese daño. Y además estaba esa enorme sensibilidad, ese enorme cariño que ella tenía, esa infinita ternura que inspiraba, lo cual le hacía sentir que debía proteger a su "bella rosa ucraniana" de todo mal y peligro. En un comienzo no pudo evitar sentir algo de miedo por la macabra fama que siempre acompañaba a "Rusia-chan", más sin embargo al menos parte, y digo PARTE de esa fama era infundada. A pesar de que una o dos veces le dijo que "quería hacerse uno con él", (lo cual lo llenó de nervios) tomó valor de donde no tenía y lo confrontó. Y Rusia, intimidante y todo pero aceptó con beneplácito que Ucrania tuviese a alguien que querer. Era lo justo.

**De Tallin a Montecarlo, y del báltico a la costa azul.**

**(Estonia/Mónaco)**

Edward nunca había sido tan feliz. Los días oscuros de convivencia con Rusia eran cosa del pasado. Una vida de lujos, eventos de gala, carísimos trajes, alta sociedad y lujosas joyas se abría ante los ojos de Estonia. Sin embargo, los conflictos no tardaron en llegar. Edward estaba acostumbrado a un ambiente más austero, más sencillo, más simple. No era una nación de "socialité" como lo era Mónaco, o el gran amigo de esta, Andorra, o quizás como el ostentoso y extravagante arabia saudita, ocomo el mismo Francia que gustaba de los eventos sociales que Mónaco organizaba. La incomodidad en cada evento era patente, se sentía como si fuese un "novio" trofeo, la última adquisición de Mónaco. Sin embargo Mónaco intentaba salir de aquella eterna monotonía social, paseando con él en la blancas playas de Montecarlo, enseñándole a navegar en uno de los yates de Mónaco, en las cercanías del puerto, compartiendo esos breves pero felices momentos. Fabriccio Vargas era ya cosa del pasado. Su presente se llamaba Edward Von Bock.

**Y por último… Celebrando el primer aniversario.**

**(Alemania/Italia norte) **

El reencuentro de ambas familias se había hecho en la antigua casa de soltero de Alemania. La feliz pareja de casados estaba exactamente en la parrilla, asando la carne de forma amorosa, mientras Feliciano asaba la carne con Ludwig a sus espaldas abrazándolo amorosamente. Entre tanto, Klaus, Gilbert y Lovino jugaban con pistolas de agua entre ellos como si fuesen chiquillos, mientras que Bastian estaba como siempre escuchando "los maestros cantores de Núremberg" en su IPhone en la misma rama del árbol en la que estaba aquel día. Por su parte, Alphonse estaba recostado en una silla, leyendo distraídamente un libro, lo mismo que hacia exactamente Gabriel, mientras que Antonio se unía al juego de Klaus, Gilbert y Lovino, con una pistola de agua, y los gemelos por su parte se encargaban de jugar póker con Benny. No tardarían en llegar Fabriccio, Greta, Renato y Ekaterina, los invitados que faltaban a la pequeña y modesta celebración del primer aniversario de casados de Ludwig y Feliciano

Un año. Un largo año para todos, un año había pasado desde aquel día, aquel 17 de mayo en el que Alemania decidió reescribir su historia junto con aquel a quien más amaba, a quien quería ver todas las mañanas, a quien protegería sin dudarlo de todo mal y peligro, a quien amaría con abnegación y entrega.

Todos eran felices. Prusia era feliz conviviendo junto con su hermano Sajonia (demasiado feliz, dirían algunos), Romano era igual de feliz al lado de España (aunque lo negara), la felicidad reinaba a flor de piel en aquella casa. Antes de que llegaran Fabriccio, Renato, Greta y Ekaterina, había también arribado Kiku y Heracles, los cuales llevaban unos cuantos presentes con motivo de la celebración especial, se notaba que ya pronto concretarían ese par lo suyo. Y para sorpresa de todos, arriban también nada más y nada menos que Suiza, Liechtenstein y Luxemburgo, estos dos últimos bastante acarameladitos y demostrándose tiernamente su amor y afecto.

Todo era relativamente tranquilo, todos estaban felices, todo mundo vivía en paz y armonía, (algo raro en el mundo de Hetalia).

Y en medio de todo esto, Romano llama la atención de todos, por lo que dirigiéndose hacia España, con una caja pequeña en la mano se arrodilla enfrente de este, mientras todos lo miran algo perplejos:

—Quiero que seas mi "esposa", bastardo.

España había quedado de piedra. Si acepta o no, eso queda entre ellos.

**Y dirán que este es el FIN... pero es el comienzo…**

* * *

><p>[1] El Collage de fotos en la pared de la casa de Alemania e Italia es una alusión clara a Fullmetal Alchemist, una de las series que más me ha gustado después de DBZ (eterno clásico de siempre).<p>

[2] El apellido Vogel puede considerarse "oficial" para Liechtenstein (fuente: Hetalia wiki en español)


End file.
